SADAKO
by kazehayaakemi
Summary: Perlahan sosok dengan rambut panjang itu merangkak keluar dari sebuah sumur tua yang tak pernah dipakai. Rambut panjangnya tergerai hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya menyisakan iris berwarna putih yg nampak terlihat memancarkan kesedihan. Larilah Sebelum iris itu berubah warna menjadi hitam, jika tidak maka kau akan dibawanya pergi tanpa bisa kembali lagi. Sasusaku/SaiIno/KarinSui
1. Chapter 1

**SADAKO**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, tetap milik Kak Mashashi. kalau SADAKO ... etto kayaknya punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki ya? trus yang milik Akemi apanya ya?

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

(hikz cuman kebagian ceritanya aja yang milik Akemi, lainnya bukan.)

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan.

Happy Reading. . . . .

 ** _Prolog . . ._**

 _Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?_

 _Bahwa disekolah ini, tepat di belakang gedung sekolah terdapat sebuah sumur tua yang sudah sangat lama tidak digunakan lagi. Anehnya, sumur itu selalu tertutup dengan batu yang sudah berlumut._

 _Rumor mengatakan bahwa sering kali orang - orang mendengar ada suara tangisan yang berasal dari sumur itu, namun tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka tutup batunya, dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, batu penutup itu memiliki ukiran - ukiran aneh dibagian atasnya. Selain itu, ada warna merah seperti bekas darah yang mengering di bagian atas ukirannya._

 _Rumor lainnya mengatakan bahwa setiap bulan purnama, keluar sosok yang menyeramkan dari dalam sumur itu. Sosok yang lebih menyerupai seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan muka penuh retakan dan pakaian penuh darah. Dia merangkak keluar dan mencoba untuk menggapaimu. mereka bilang jika dia berhasil menggapaimu, maka dia akan menarikmu masuk ke dalam sumur dan kau tak akan bisa keluar lagi selamanya._

Kyaaa...

prolog nya selesai ! *adechh gak ada 1k bangganya minta ampun*

errr fict Horror pertama, mohon maaf apabila prolognya jelekkk,

untuk chapter 1, akan Akemi up date kilat. soalnya Chapter 1 sudah selesai di buat. Semoga bisa up date sebelum tahun baru.

#smrik

di tunggu reviewnya yaa ...

Arigatou ...


	2. Chapter 2

**SADAKO**

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _Dia merangkak keluar dan mencoba untuk menggapaimu. mereka bilang jika dia berhasil menggapaimu, maka dia akan menarikmu masuk ke dalam sumur dan kau tak akan bisa keluar lagi selamanya._

Disclaimer :

Naruto, tetap milik Kak Mashashi. kalau SADAKO ... etto kayaknya punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki ya? trus yang milik Akemi apanya ya?

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

(hikz cuman kebagian ceritanya aja yang milik Akemi, lainnya bukan.)

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 1. PERSIAPAN

 _"To-toloong ... Toloooong!."_

 _suara teriakan itu menggema diiringi suara derap langkah yang semakin cepat. Peluh mulai membanjiri lekukan wajah menuh ekspresi ketakutan, menandakan bahwa ia sudah lelah untuk terus berlari._

 _" To-tolo... kyaaaa."_

 _BRUKK ! Suara berdebum keras akhirnya terdengar. Dia terjatuh, dengan secepat yang dia bisa, dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun semua sudah terlambat._

 _"Kyaaaa!"_

 _Suara teriakan itu mengakhiri semuanya. Malam yang awalnya sunyi pun kembali sunyi. menyisakan suara gemrisik dedaunan pohon yang ditiup oleh angin dengan bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang sebagai saksi peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _._

 _-S.D.K-_

.

Hari yang cerah, menampilkan sebuah sosok dengan helaian berwarna soft pink tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di sudut ruang kelas. Sakura. Nama gadis itu, yang sedari tadi duduk memandang keluar jendela dengan menyangga dagunya. Pandangannya kosong. Dia melamun.

tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke arahnya. Ino. Gadis dengan surai pirang itu terus berjalan menuju tempat Sakura yang sedang duduk menyendiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ra ..!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu mulai memanggil sahabat pinknya ketika sudah sampai didepannya.

" ..." Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura !" Panggilnya lagi.

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat gadis pirang itu mulai kesal. Perempatan siku pun segera muncul di sudut keningnya.

"JIDATT !" Keluar sudah emosi Ino pada Sakura yang sedari tadi di panggil namun tak sekalipun menjawab.

"A-apasih Pig !" Sakura yang notabene nya memang tak mendengar jika Ino memanggilnya sedari tadi pun, terkejut dan gelagapan ketika melihat raut kesal sahabat pirangnya.

" Astaga Sakura,, kau tadi darimana saja hah? aku panggil - panggil tak ada jawaban. kau melamun lagi?" Sungut Ino pada Sakura.

" Eheheheh kau memanggil ku ya? kenapa aku tidak dengar ya?" jawab sakura enteng sambil nyengir 3 jari dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sukses membuat Ino semakin kesal.

" Kau ini... Huft." Ino akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kebiasaan sakura yang akhir - akhir ini menjadi lebih sering dilakukan. Melamun.

" Ada apa lagi? Mimpi itu lagi?" sakura yang awalnya menampakkan nyengir tiga jarinya, berubah drastis menjadi murung. Ino yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi gadis bersurai soft pink itupun mengerti.

" Sudahlah Sakura, itu hanya bunga tidur, kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." ujar Ino sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, sahabat Pinknya.

" Tapi Ino, mana ada bunga tidur yang selalu hadir setiap hari? dengan gambaran, porsi, dan jam yang sama?" Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas.

" Aku sangat terganggu Ino, mimpi ini slalu datang tiap malam, dan selalu membuatku terbangun tepat jam 2 dini hari. tidakkah itu aneh? aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang ini." ujar sakura sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

" Aku takut Ino." tambahnya lagi.

Ino yang mendengar curhatan sahabat pinknya itu pun mau tidak mau ikut berfikir bahwa itu aneh. apalagi dia tau bahwa sakura adalah salah satu anak istimewa yang memiliki indra ke enam. itu merupakan pertanda. namun disisi lain Ino sedikit pun tak pernah percaya pada hal - hal seperti itu. mengingat jika mimpi yang sama memang bisa datang beberapa kali dalam tidur mu jika kau terus-terusan memikirkannya. itu merupakan hal yang lumrah.

Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan bangku Sakura akhirnya duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas.

" Tenang saja Sakura, aku yakin tak akan ada yang terjadi, jika kau terus memikirkannya, maka mimpi itu akan lebih sering lagi datang padamu. Jadi jangan pernah kau fikirkan lagi tentang mimpi itu, oke?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan senyuman terbaiknya, dan mau tidak mau Sakura pun ikut tersenyum melihat Ino.

" Ya, Terimakasih Ino." Ujarnya mengangguk, sambil membalas genggaman tangan Ino.

" Ne Sakura, apa kau pernah mendengar Rumor yang beredar di sekolah kita ini?" Tanya Ino antusias.

" Rumor apa?" tanya Sakura Acuh tak acuh sambil mengembalikan tatapannya keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di luar kelas.

" Rumor jika dibelakang gedung sekolah kita, terdapat sebuah sumur tua."

DEGG !

secepat kilat, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ino, tiba - tiba jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepatnya, seolah ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" Sumur?" Tanya sakura mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

" Iya, Rumor mengatakan jika, sering kali orang-orang mendengar ada suara seseorang menangis di dekat sumur itu jika malam tiba. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika setiap bulan purnama muncul, akan ada sosok yang keluar dari sumur itu."

Hening.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Ino, hanya bisa terdiam dengan memasang ekspresi tegang. Entah kenapa dia merasa rumor yang tengah ia dengar sekarang ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi - mimpi yang datang padanya setiap malam. kilasan - kilasan mimpi yang dialami Sakura dengan segera berputar kembali di otaknya. Seketika itu, bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, ia merinding. Ino yang yang melihat adanya perubahan pada ekpresi dan sikap Sakura pun menjadi kawatir.

" Kenapa Sakura? Kau takut?" Tanya Ino akhirnya.

" Errr aku merasa ada yang tidak beres Ino." Jawab Sakura ragu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Ahh itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura, tenang lah itu hanya rumor. Belum tentu itu merupakan kenyataan." Ino menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

" Hmm ya." Jawab sakura lirih sembari menggulirkan matanya ke samping.

" Oh ya, nanti malam aku dan beberapa teman kita ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu, dan aku ingin mengajakmu, Sakura." Ino mengutarakan maksudnya dengan antusias kepada Sakura. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Ino yang antusias, alih-alih bersikap sama, Sakura malah syok mendengarkan ide gila sang sahabat.

" A-apa? Apa kau gila?" Sembur Sakura kemudian dengan setengah berteriak. Ia lupa jika sekarang dia berada di ruang kelas. untungnya sekarang suasana kelas masih sepi, dikarenakan masih jam istirahat.

" Gila? apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku masih waras. lihat! orang gila tidak mungkin bisa berdandan secantik aku Sakura." Ino mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura yang tidak masuk akal. "Dan kecilkan volume suara mu itu Jidad. kau mau pembicaraan kita di dengar orang lain?"

" Err Maaf aku lepas kontrol. Maksudku, apa kau habis terbentur sesuatu? kau mengajakku untuk ... Err Uji nyali? Membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu? Aku tidak mau !"

" Oh ayolah Sakura, untuk bermain aku membutuhkan 6 orang peserta. jika kau tidak ikut, maka aku akan kekurangan personil." Rajuk Ino.

" Apa maksudmu?"

Ino pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah papan pemanggil arwah yang berbentuk persegi tipis berukuran 30cm x 25cm dari dalam tasnya, dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura.

" Ini. Aku ingin bermain ini." tunjuknya pada papan yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

Sakura yang melihat papan permainan untuk memanggil Arwah itu pun langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya semakin meremang. seolah dia merasakan suatu aura yang mengerikan di belakangnya dan reflek dia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Namun tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun segera kembali menoleh ke depan dan fokus pada benda yang baru saja di keluarkan Ino itu.

" Apa kau tau alat apa yang sedang kau pegang itu?" tanya Sakura hati - hati sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada benda yang tengah di pegang oleh Ino. Oh ayolah ... jangankan memainkannya, memegangnya saja Sakura tak akan mau.

" Ya, papan permainan untuk memanggil Arwah bukan? Sejenis dengan papan Ouija, atau kita juga bisa menyebutnya sebagai papan Ouija." Ino menjawab pertanyaan sahabat pink nya dan menatap kearah Sakura bingung. apakah Sakura tak pernah sekalipun melihat permainan seperti ini sebelumnya? kenapa ia sampai bertanya? batin ino disusul dengan gelengan kepala.

" Jika kau tau apa fungsi dari papan itu, kenapa kau tetap ingin memainkannya? Kau tau apa akibatnya bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sakartik.

" Astaga Sakura! Kau takut dengan permainan seperti ini? Kau percaya dengan hal semacam itu? Apa logikamu kalah dengan hal-hal yang bahkan tak terlihat seperti itu?" mendengar perkataan Ino, sakura menjadi geram.

" Dengar Ino, papan yang kau pegang itu, bukan mainan biasa. Jika kau memainkannya, itu bisa menimbulkan petaka kau tau? Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

" Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman. Ayolah Sakura, ini hanya mainan. Mumpung malam ini bulan purnama, timing yang pas untuk melakukan uji nyali itu." Ino tidak habis fikir, Sakura yang biasanya berani, tiba – tiba bisa menjadi sepenakut ini.

Hening. tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Gadis dengan surai Soft pink itu, hanya melihat kearah Sahabat pirangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Sakura, percayalah padaku."

" Tidak, perasaanku tidak enak Ino, aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini. Apa lagi malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Aku takut Ino. Suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Percayalah padaku, jangan lakukan permainan konyol itu." Sakura akhirnya mulai putus asa untuk meyakinkan sahabat pirangnya. ia menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sekilas dan kembali membuka tangannya. Ia tak suka ini, perasaannya benar - benar tak enak. Perasaan seperti ini sangat mengganggunya, perasaan yang sama sebelum hal yang buruk pernah menimpanya, dan dia tidak ingin sahabat pirangnya mengalami hal yang sama.

" Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kali ini. seperti sebelum - sebelumnya. kau lihat sendiri kan kalau aku tidak apa - apa?" Ino masih nampak terlihat keukeuh mempertahankan pendapatnya.

" Kali ini berbeda Ino, Kau memakai papan itu, dan aku merasakan firasat yang buruk." Sanggah sakura.

" Arrggghhh ! terserah jika kau tidak mau ikut. Aku akan mencari orang lain yang bersedia ikut." Ino yang merasa kesal dengan sahabat pink nya pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia merasa sangat kesal terhadap Sakura, Oh ayolah di zaman seperti ini, masih saja ada orang yang percaya pada hal - hal seperti itu, dan sialnya orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ino tak habis pikir dengan Sakura. Dia bahkan benar - benar tidak mau mengikuti permintaannya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu meng-iyakan setiap permintaannya. Ahh ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu? dalam hati ino bertekat akan membuktikan pada Sahabat pink nya, bahwa apa yang dikatakan sahabat pinknya itu salah. Hal yang buruk tak akan pernah terjadi. tidak akan ada apa - apa. Ya, Ino yakin seperti sebelum - sebelumnya, itu hanya akan menjadi lelucon di bulan purnama.

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua, dan orang itu sangat tertarik dengan ajakan Ino kepada Sakura, kebetulan Sakura tidak mau ikut, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan yang sepertinya seru itu.

" Hei Ino, Tunggu ! Aku ikuutt!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya kepada Ino yang tengah berjalan menuju keluar kelas dan sukses membuat Ino berhenti dan berbalik.

" Kau Kiba kan? kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan sakura?" Tuding ino kepada pemuda bernama Kiba itu.

" Ahh itu ... aku minta maaf, ehehe aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian berdua." jawab Kiba agak canggung karena ketahuan sedang mencuri dengar percakapan orang lain. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk kepada ino. " Lagi pula, jika aku ikut, masalahmu bisa selesai bukan? Bukannya kau perlu satu orang lagi untuk mengikuti permainan itu?" tambahnya kemudian masih dengan senyuman kikuknya.

Hening. Ino sejenak berfikir untuk mempertimbangkan usul pemuda bernama Kiba itu dan menatap pemuda itu penuh selidik.

" Baiklah." putus Ino akhirnya. " Sebelum itu, ayo ikut aku, kita akan menemui anggota lainnya."

pemuda tersebut lantas manampilkan senyum lima jarinya dan mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi keluar kelas menuju tempat dimana anggota lainnya tengah berkumpul.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan kosong. Ia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan tanpa dia sadari di sudut ruangan itu sesosok tak kasat mata tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Ino dan Kiba.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 16.30 sore, langit yang tadinya cerah berwarna biru, berubah menjadi warna Orange yang perlahan akan menggelap. Sakura tampak berjalan melewati koridor sekolah menuju keruang kelasnya untuk mengambil buku yang tidak sengaja ia tinggalkan di dalam ruang kelas. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Ino yang juga akan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya sebelum pulang. Sakura yang melihat Ino segera memanggil gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Ino!"

ino yang mendengar namanya di panggil pun menoleh.

" Ada apa?" jawabnya ketus, karena masih merasa agak kesal dengan sikap Sakura tadi siang.

" Kau mau tetap pergi nanti malam?" Tanya Sakura ragu, nampak terlihat jelas sorot kawatir di matanya.

" Ya, aku tak akan membatalkan rencanaku Sakura, jangan coba - coba menghalangiku." ino menatap Sakura sengit.

" Kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku Ino, aku benar - benar tidak bisa ikut." Sakura menatap Ino dengan sorot mata merasa bersalah, dan kemudian menunduk. Dia meremas tali selempang pada tasnya dengan erat. Ino yang melihat hal itu merasa iba juga kepada sahabat pink nya, tatapan sengit nya berubah menghangat.

" tak apa Sakura, tak perlu kau fikirkan, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ino menepuk pelan pundak sahabat nya. hal itu sukses membuat sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. " Oke, sekarang aku pergi dulu, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, aku tidak mau terlambat. Jaa Ne Sakura." Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura sebelum dia menghilang di belokan koridor.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang nanar kepada Ino yang sudah menghilang di belokan.

" Semoga kau dan yang lainnya baik - baik saja Ino. dan jika terjadi sesuatu nanti, semoga aku bisa berbuat sesuatu." Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 9 malam tepat, warna langit yang awalnya memiliki gradasi berwarna orange sekarang berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Sepi, hanya menyisakan Bulan yang tengah bersinar dengan terangnya. Angin pun mulai bertiup, menimbulkan suara gemrisik akibat gesekan dedaunan dan ranting – ranting pohon yang bergerak. Bayangan – bayangan dari pepohonan yang berjejer rapi itu pun ikut bergerak seolah melambai untuk berusaha menggapai apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Konoha High School atau biasa di sebut dengan KHS oleh para siswa – siswanya. Sekolah dengan tiga gedung utama tersebut, kini tengah berdiri dengan megahnya. Satu gedung, berada di tengah dan dua gedung lainnya berada disisi kanan kiri gedung tersebut, saling berhadapan. Di malam hari, semua lampu – lampu telah padam dimatikan, hingga menyisakan kegelapan dimana – mana, menyisakan sinar rembulan yang menimbulkan bayangan – bayangan gedung yang tertimpa sinar tersebut. Di depan gerbang sekolah, berdiri tiga orang siswa yang tampak gelisah menunggu sesuatu. Mereka hanya diam dan sesekali melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan maupun di ponsel yang mereka bawa. Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang lainnya dengan santai, dan sukses membuat tiga orang yang datang terlebih dahulu menjadi kesal.

" Lama sekali !" Gerutu salah seorang gadis bersurai merah -Karin- kepada kedua pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

" Sorry Beibh. Tadi kami ada kendala sedikit, tapi semua sudah terkendali." Jawab salah seorang pemuda berambut putih yang ujungnya agak berwarna ungu, Suigetsu. Kekasih Karin dengan cengiran khasnya yang sukses membuat karin berdecak kesal.

" Ah sudah – sudah, kalian ini hanya membuang waktu saja. Bagaimana penyelidikan kalian? Sudah ketemu Sumurnya?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang panjang -Ino- kepada dua pemuda tersebut.

" Tenang saja Ino, kami sudah menemukannya, lokasinya berada di belakang gedung utama bagian tengah itu." Tunjuk Pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya -Kiba- pada salah satu gedung KHS. "Tepatnya di bawah pohon Sasaki yang usianya terlihat seperti sudah ratusan tahun." tambahnya lagi.

" Dan asal kalian tau, tempatnya jauh sekali dari sini. Ckckck merepotkan!" tambah Suigetsu kemudian.

" Jadi, kita mau lewat mana? Masuk lewat gerbang ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk gerbang utama KHS yang berada di belakanya dengan ibu jari miliknya. "Atau memutar lewat pintu samping?" tambahnya lagi.

" Labih baik kita lewat gerbang samping saja, lebih aman dan lebih mudah untuk di panjat." kata Kiba menyuarakan pendapatnya. " Selain itu, kita juga harus menghindari patroli satpam." tambahnya lagi.

" Oke, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Seru karin bersemangat.

" Tunggu dulu." Sai pemuda berambut klimis berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati teman – temannya, kini angkat bicara. " Apa kalian tidak merasa telah melupakan sesuatu?" tanya nya pada teman – temannya yang kini tampak berfikir keras menanggapi pertanyaan Sai. Apa yang kurang ya? Batin mereka semua sembari berfikir. Sai yang melihat gelagat teman-teman pun mendengus.

" Kalian melupaka Shion." tuturnya kemudian.

" Ahhh iya, aku sampai lupa." Seru Ino tiba – tipa menepuk dahinya pelan. " Dimana anak itu?" tanya nya kemudian pada yang lainnya. Namun teman – temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka tidak tau dimana keberadaan personil terakhir mereka. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Ino pun datang. Tampak seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya datang dengan tergesa – gesa setengah berlari kearah mereka sambil memberikan senyuman tak berdosanya.

" Go-gomen, aku terlambat. Hehehe." Ucap gadis bernama Shion tersebut setelah sampai di depan teman-temannya.

" Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Ino dengan berkacak pinggang.

" Ah tadi aku sempat tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Jawab Shion polos seolah tanpa dosa sambil nyengir tiga jari. Sukses membuat Ino tampak kesal.

" Kau seperti Kakashi Sensei." Tuding Ino kemudian.

" Dan lebih parah dari Sugetsu." Tambah Karin kemudian dengan tatapan horror.

" Hei hei kenapa aku jadi di ikut kan?" protes Suigetsu.

Sai yang melihat tingkah konyol pacar sekaligus teman – temannya, hanya diam dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. " Ayo kita segera berangkat, malam sudah semakin larut." Ujarnya kemudian.

Teman – temannya yang setuju dengan pendapat Sai pun mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke pintu samping.

Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan hati – hati, suasana yang gelap membuat jarak pandang mereka tak begitu luas. Berbekal senter dan cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel mereka terus berjalan bersama.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang membuat gesekan diantara pepohonan itu semakin keras dan manimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu samping sekolah.

Ketika salah seorang dari mereka akan memanjat pintu samping tersebut tiba – tiba Shion bersuara.

" Tunggu !"

Semua menoleh padanya.

" Aku belum memberi tahu kalian cara memainkan papan pemanggil arwah itu. Lebih baik aku memberi tau kalian sekarang, disini. Agar disana kita tidak membuang – buang waktu." tambahnya yang didukung anggukan kepala oleh temannya.

" Ino, apa kau membawa papannya?" tanya Shion kemudian.

" Ya."

" Berikan padaku."

Ino pun segera mengambil papan tersebut, dan memberikannya kepada Shion.

Shion yang sudah mendapatkan papan tersebut, lantas meletakkannya di tanah dan menerangi papan tersebut menggunakan senter. Angin tiba – tiba berhembus menerpa mereka. Shion yang mulai merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, segera menjelaskan aturan mainnya. Sepintas dia melihat ada sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di belakang teman – temannya. Namun tak ia hiraukan. Ia berusaha fokus pada apa yang akan diterangkannya.

" Begini, papan ini bernama papan Ouija, salah satu jenis papan pemanggil arwah."

Shion menunjukkan sebuah papan berbentuk persegi tipis berukuran 30cm x 25cm, papan tersebut berwarna coklat, layaknya papan – papan lain pada umumnya, hanya saja di atas papan tersebut terdapat pola - pola yang bagi teman – temannya terasa aneh jika diperhatikan. Di bagian tengah papan tersebut terdapat pola berbentuk lingkaran yang didalamnya terdapat pola bintang yang memiliki enam ujung lancip dengan garis yang membentuk segi enam di tengah Pola bintang. Di atas pola tersebut, terdapat tulisan huruf dari A – Z dan dibawahnya, ada tulisan angka dari 0 – 9. setelah itu terdapat tulisan 'selamat tinggal'. Di sudut kanan atas papan terdapat gambar bulan dan disudut kiri papan terdapat gambar matahari. Kemudian di bawah gambar bulan terdapat kata yang bertuliskan 'tidak' sedangkan di bawah gambar matahari kata tersebut bertuliskan 'ya', dan diantara kedua kata tersebut, terdapat kata bertuliskan 'rumah'.

" ketika kita bermain nanti, suasananya harus sepi, tak boleh ada yang bersuara. Sebelum kita bermain, kita harus melukis simbol lingkaran yang di tenganya ada gambar bintang dengan enam sudut sama seperti simbol yang di lukis di papan ini." Tunjuk Shion pada papan yang ia terangi tersebut. " Dan papan ini, nantinya akan kita letakkan di tengah dengan 4 lilin yang akan menyala di masing – masing sisinya, sebagai sumber penerangan untuk papan. Sementara itu kita akan duduk mengelilinginya dengan membawa lilin masing – masing yang akan diletakkan di depan kita. Ingat, sebisa mungkin jaga agar lilinnya tidak padam. Satu hal lagi, nanti kita akan menggunakan gelas bening berukuran kecil sebagai media, dan tangan kita semua harus menyentuh gelas tersebut. Jangan sampai lepas, kemudian aku akan memandu kalian untuk mengucapkan mantra pemanggil arwahnya. Mengerti? Apa ada yang kurang jelas?" Shion menatap satu persatu temannya untuk memastikan temannya telah mengerti dengan instruksi yang dia berikan. Dan Shion akhirnya lega ketika melihat teman – temannya akhirnya mengangguk.

" Tunggu dulu, perlengkapan lainnya?"

" Pertanyaan bagus Sai. Semua telah aku persiapkan, jadi tak perlu kawatir." Shion tersenyum dengan bangga. " Nah, jika kalian sudah mengerti, ayo cepat berangkat." intruksi Shion secara otomatis membuat teman – temannya segera beranjak dari tempatnya masing – masing. Satu persatu mereka memanjat pintu gerbang samping itu, dan berjalan menuju lokasi dimana sumur itu berada.

\- TBC -

Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai, -^^- dan up datenya udah kilat, belum sampe tahun baru. ^^

lumayan 3k+ (padahal setengah mati ngerjainnya sampe tengah malem)

nah ... gimana? Horror nya belum terasa ya? Gomen ne, bukannya Akemi gak mau masukin Mbak Sadakonya disini sih, sebenernya Chapter 1 ini panjangnya sampe 5k+ dan disitu Sadakonya udah muncul, karena menurut Akemi chapternya terlalu panjang, jadi Akemi potong. Takut reader bosen baca terlalu panjang.

Target 3K+ malah jadi 5k+ gara-gara keasikan nulis trus idenya lancar jaya. Coba aja pas gak ada ide, jangankan 3k, 1k aja belum tentu, eheheheh.

yaaahhh jadi curhat sendiri,,

mau nyapa readers yang review dulu ...

*kiyoi-chan : Siappp. Ini udah up date ^^/ review lagi yaaa

*laler : Holaaaa ^^/ jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaa.

*ernykim : Siappp ini udah di lanjut. jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ^^/

semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepet up date untuk chap selanjutnya. Special thanks buat yang udah review yaaa... makasih juga buat silent reader.

akhir kata mohon reviewnya lagi yaa

Arigatou ...


	3. Chapter 3

**SADAKO**

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Nah, jika kalian sudah mengerti, ayo cepat berangkat." intruksi Shion secara otomatis membuat teman – temannya segera beranjak dari tempatnya masing – masing. Satu persatu mereka memanjat pintu gerbang samping itu, dan berjalan menuju lokasi dimana sumur itu berada._

Disclaimer :

Naruto, tetap milik Kak Mashashi. kalau SADAKO ... etto kayaknya punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki ya? trus yang milik Akemi apanya ya?

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

(hikz cuman kebagian ceritanya aja yang milik Akemi, lainnya bukan.)

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 2. BANGKIT

Sesampainya dibelakang gedung KHS bagian tengah, mereka berenam melihat sebuah sumur tepat dibawah pohon Sasaki, pohon itu tampak begitu besar dengan bagian bawah yang melebar, menunjukkan akar – akarnya yang menyembul seolah ingin keluar dari dalam tanah, bagian atas pohon itu nampak ditumbuhi banyak sekali dedaunan hingga tak ada sedikitpun celah bagi sinar bulan purnama untuk menyeruak kedalamnya, begitu lebat dan nampak begitu gelap. Ranting – ranting pohon itu diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hal yang aneh mengingat ranting – ranting pohon lain yang berada disampingnya kini tengah bergerak – gerak tertiup angin. Namun hal itu luput dari pengawasan ke enam remaja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumur di bawah pohon Sasaki tersebut. Sumur itu juga nampak sudah tua, hal itu didukung oleh lumut – lumut yang tumbuh di beberapa bagiannya, serta beberapa retakan yang tercetak jelas di bagian luar permukaan sumur. Tak lupa, lubang pada sumur itu nampak di tutup dengan sebuah batu berbentuk lingkaran, dan jika diamati lebih dekat maka akan terlihat ukiran – ukiran aneh diatasnya, serta warna merah kecoklatan diatasnya, seperti darah yang telah mengering.

Perlahan ke enam remaja tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah sumur.

" Ahhh ... ngomong – ngomong, suasana disini menyeramkan juga ya?" tanya Karin entah pada siapa. Dia terus melihat – lihat kearah sekitar.

" Dimana kita akan mulai?" tanya Sai pada Shion.

" Lebih baik sekitar lima meter dari sumur itu." tunjuk Shion pada sumur yang dia maksud.

" Err ... Shion, apa itu tidak terlalu jauh? Kenapa tidak tepat disampingnya saja?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan keputusan Shion yang menurutnya agak aneh.

" Tidak, perasaanku mengatakan, kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan sumur itu Ino. Ini juga demi keamanan kita bersama."

" Oke, Terserahlah." Jawab ino dengan mengedikkan bahunya dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion.

" Sekarang, mana perlengkapannya, aku akan menggambar simbolnya, dan kalian, Sui, Kiba, ayo bantu aku." Perintah sai kemudian. Shion yang mendengar intruksi dari Sai pun mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan yang tadi di maksud dari dalam tasnya, Serbuk kapur berwarna putih, lilin berwarna merah, gelas kecil tembus pandang yang terbuat dari kaca, papan pemanggil arwah, dan jangan lupa dengan korek api yang nantinya akan di gunakan untuk menyalakan lilin.

Setelah menerima perlengkapan tersebut, Sai pun bergegas untuk membuat Simbol dan menyusun segala sesuatunya, tak lupa di bantu oleh Suigetsu dan Kiba. Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya ikut bergerak untuk membantu kekasihnya. Sementara Shion yang mulai merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari pohon Sasaki, mau tak mau kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pohon tersebut. Ia mengamati secara detail pohon yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai pohon keramat tersebut. Dengan ini, perasaanya menjadi tak enak, seperti ada yang mengganggu fikirannya. Sedangkan Karin, dia tengah asik berkeliling ke daerah sekitar tempat teman – temannya berada. Sepintas dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumur tua itu. Tak jauh dari sana ada Shion yang tengah fokus mengamati pohon tua itu. Karin pun berjalan kearah Shion, berhenti di sampingnya dan menoleh sebentar ke arah Shion. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah dimana sumur itu berada.

" Kau bilang, jika rumor itu mengatakan akan ada sosok yang keluar dari dalam sumur itu bukan?" tanya karin pada Shion, yang lebih tepat disebut bisikan. Namun Shion masih dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Hening. Shion sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan karin. Ia masih fokus pada pohon di depannya.

" Jika sumur itu ditutup seperti itu, bagaimana sosok itu bisa keluar?"

tanpa menunggu respon dari Shion, karin berjalan kearah sumur tua itu. Shion yang melihat Karin berjalan kearah sumur itu kaget ketika melihat Karin tiba – tiba mengangkat batu yang menjadi penutup sumur tua itu.

Ia lantas berteriak.

" KARIINNN ! JANGAANNN!"

Terlambat. Karin telah membuka batu penutup itu dan segera melepaskannya di samping sumur karena merasa bahwa batu itu berat. Akibatnya batu itupun pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Karin yang mendengar teriakan Shion secepat kilat menoleh ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

" Ups, Sorry. Sudah terlanjur Shion." Karin berkata dengan canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seketika itu juga, tiba – tiba terdengar suara anjing melolong bersaut – sautan, sontak membuat ke enam remaja tersebut kaget dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Angin tiba – tiba bertiup dengan kencang sesaat. Tanpa mereka sadari, kepulan asap berwarnah putih keluar dari dalam sumur.

Sontak bulu kuduk mereka berenam tiba – tiba meremang.

Tak lama kemudian, suara anjing - anjing itupun berhenti di susul oleh kepulan asap yang telah manghilang. Suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Dan perasaan Shion semakin menjadi tak enak.

"Da-darimana suara anjing tadi berasal?" kata Karin, setelah ia sudah sampai di samping Shion. Ia gugup. Dan jujur ia merasa agak takut sekarang ini.

"Tenang lah, tak apa – apa, anjing – anjing itu berada di tempat yang jauh. Tak perlu takut." ujar Shion menenangkan Karin, disaat dirinya sendiri juga merasa takut. Ia bimbang antara melanjutkan permainan ini atau tidak. Tanpa Shion sadari, ada sosok makhluk yang tak kasat mata kini tengah menyeringai. Makhluk itu diam tak bergerak dan mengawasi pergerakan Shion dan teman – temannya dari balik dedaunan pohon Sasaki. Ya, dia berada di salah satu dahan pohon itu, dahan yang paling dalam hingga tak terlihat dari luar.

" Oey ! Semuanya sudah selesai!" setengah berteriak, Sai mengingatkan Shion dan Karin.

Tak ada jalan untuk mundur. Semuanya sudah siap. Batin Shion. Ia lantas mengangguk kearah Sai, dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri,.

" Ayo." Shion berkata sambil menggandeng tangan karin, agar Ia mengikutinya. Karin yang tangannya di gandeng hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Shion.

Semuanya memang nampak sudah siap. Simbol lingkarang dengan bintang 6 ujung sudah dilukis dengan baik. Begitu pula dengan papan pemanggil arwah. Ia sudah diletakkan di bagian tengah lingkaran tak lupa gelas kaca kecil itu pun telah di letakkan di bagian tengah papan, dan lilin – lilin berwarna merah itu juga sudah menyala sempurna. Semua remaja yang telah hadir, kini telah duduk melingkar di tempatnya masing – masing.

" Sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian." ujar Shion pelan kemudian menarik nafas dan melepaskan nafasnya pelan. " Apa kalian yakin ingin memainkan permainan ini?"

mendengar pertanyaan Shion, Suigetsu lantas memutar bola matanya bosan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa mendengus mendengar pertanyaan aneh Shion. Semuanya sudah siap. Lantas kenapa anak ini malah menanyakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu?

" Jika tidak, kita tidak mungkin datang kesini Shion." Ucap Ino sinis.

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat mulai. Malam sudah semakin larut. Aku tidak mau sampai pulang pagi hari hanya karna permainan seperti ini." Ucap Suigetsu kemudian, dan di amini oleh anggota yang lain.

" Baiklah, kalian semua peganglah ujung dari gelas ini dengan satu jari, jangan sampai lepas dan jangan bersuara. Aku akan membacakan mantra pemanggilnya, dan kalian harus mengucapkannya secara bersamaan setelahnya." instruksi Shion tersebut mendapatkan anggukan dari para anggotanya.

Dan ritual pun dimulai.

" Roh, Roh, dan Jiwa – jiwa suci yang bersemayam disini, keluarlah. Kami memanggilmu untuk datang, dan bermainlah bersama kami. Jika kau ada, maka tunjukkanlah kehadiranmu kepada kami." Shion mengucapkan mantra tersebut sambil membimbing yang lainnya untuk menggerakkan gelas dengan arah memutar.

Setelah Shion mengucapkan mantra tersebut, remaja lainnya segera untuk mengucapkan mantra yang sama secara bersamaan.

Suasana menjadi lebih sunyi dan terasa lebih mencekam, desiran angin tiba – tiba berhenti. Tak ada suara gemrisik dari gesekan pohon. Hanya di temani oleh sinar bulan purnama, mereka terus melafalkan mantra tersebut. Hingga pelafalan ketiga selesai, angin tiba – tiba berhembus kencang sesaat, dan tiba – tiba gelas yang mereka putar pun terasa berat, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terasa ringan. Shion yang merasakan perubahan tersebut, lantas memandang kearah teman – temannya yang juga memandang kearahnya.

" Dia datang." Gumam Shion kemudian. " Kita mulai tanya jawabnya sekarang?" tanya Shion kepada yang lainnya. Dan di jawab anggukan setuju oleh anggota – anggotanya.

" Baiklah, kami tau kau telah datang. Kami akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Apa kau bersedia menjawabnya?" tanya Shion kemudian yang ditujukan kepada roh yang telah datang itu.

Gelas itu tiba – tiba bergerak ke arah 'ya' pertanda bahwa ia bersedia untuk ditanyai.

" Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Shion kepada teman – temannya.

" Apa kau tau tentang rumor yang beredar di sekolah ini?" tanya Karin kemudian.

Gelas kecil itu lantas berputar dan berhenti di kata 'ya'

" Apa rumor itu benar?" tanya nya lagi.

Lagi – lagi gelas itu berputar dan berhenti di kata 'ya'

sekelompok anak remaja itu, merasakan bahwa gelas itu bergerak memandu pergerakan jari mereka. Seolah takjub dan penasaran, mereka dengan antusias, mengajukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang muncul di otak mereka.

" Rumor itu mengatakan jika sering kali ada suara sesorang menangis disini. Apa itu kau?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

Gelas itu segera berputar dan berhenti di kata 'tidak'. Hal itu membuat semua mata yang ada disana saling pandang.

" Lalu, Rumor itu juga mengatakan bahwa ketika bulan purnama tiba, ada sosok yang keluar dari dalam sumur. Apa itu kau?" Tanya Ino, agak antusias.

Gelas itu lantas berputar dan berhenti di kata 'tidak'

" Jika itu bukan kau, lalu siapa?" Tanya Suigetsu yang akhirnya turut berbicara, terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya.

Gelas itu lagi – lagi berputar, namun kali ini bukan menuju kearah kata 'iya' ataupun 'tidak' tapi kearah huruf – huruf yang tercetak pada papan pemanggil arwah tersebut. Dia berputar berhenti pada beberapa huruf yang apabila dirangkai, akan menyusun sebuah kata. S.A.D.A.K.O

" Sa-Sadako?" Gumam Shion pelan. Detak jantungnya tiba – tiba menggila. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba kembali muncul di hatinya. Hal itu di dukung oleh hembusan angin yang tiba-taba datang.

Takut – takut Karin akhirnya kembali membuka suara untuk bertanya.

" A – Apakah, ma-malam ini, di-dia akan ke-keluar?"

Gelas itu kembali berputar, lebih cepat dan tak tentu arah. Membuat raut wajah cemas dan takut tercetak jelas diwajah ke enam remaja yang tengah bermain itu. Namun gelas tersebut akhirnya berhenti di kata 'iya'

" I-Iya?" Gumam karin tak jelas d tunjukkan kepada siapa. Namun sebelum ada yang kembali bertanya, gelas itu kembali berputar cepat dengan sendirinya kearah beberapa huruf yang membentuk kata. S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G dan kemudian berputar kembali dengan cepat membentuk kata L.A.R.I.

" Se-sekarang? La-lari? Ap-apa ma..." belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kata – katanya, tiba – tiba gelas yang mereka pegang retak. Hal itu membuat kaget semua anggota yang mengikuti ritual. Reflek mereka langsung melepaskan gelas tersebut, kecuali Shion.

" JA-JANGAN DI LEPASKAN!" Teriak Shion panik, ketika melihat teman – temannya melepaskan pegangannya pada gelas. Sedetik kemudian, lilin – lilin merah di sekitar papan pemanggil arwah tersebut tiba – tiba mati. Di susul dengan lilin -lilin milik temannya, dan miliknya sendiri. Shion syok melihat hal itu.

Tiba – tiba angin kembali bertiup, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Gelas yang masih di pegang Shion tiba – tiba pecah begitu saja dan melukai jarinya, membuat Shion kaget. Semuanya panik, gelap kembali datang. Bulan purnama kini telah sampai pada puncaknya.

" Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kiba yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara. Mereka semua saling pandang.

" Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" Ino menimpali, raut wajahnya menampakkan kekawatiran dan ketakutan yang kentara.

Karin yang tak sengaja melihat kearah sumur tua di bawah pohon Sasaki itu pun perlahan mundur, dengan tubuh bergetar ia menunjuk keara sumur tua itu.

" I-itu ... itu ... KYAAAAAAAA !" tiba – tiba saja ia berteriak dan menutup matanya ketakutan. Semua yang melihat gelagat karin yang aneh, Reflek melihat kearah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh karin.

Mereka semua kaget, mereka melihat Sosok dengan rambut panjang perlahan keluar dari sumur tua itu, rambut panjangnya kusut dan menyentuh tanah, kemudian ia mendongak memandang kearah dimana Ino dan kawan – kawannya berada, matanya putih memandang tajam kearah enam remaja tersebut. Wajahnya penuh dengan retakan, dan retakan – retakan itu, mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat.

Sontak hal itu membuat semua remaja yang ada disana berteriak secara bersamaan.

" KYAAAAAAAA !"

Sosok yang keluar dari sumur tersebut, perlahan merangkak kearah enam remaja tersebut. Sai yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu, langsung berdiri dan segera menarik Ino untuk segera berlari pergi, untuk menyelamatkan diri. Melihat Sai dan Ino pergi, tanpa pikir panjang empat remaja lainnya segera berdiri dan berlari mengikuti arah dimana Sai dan Ino pergi.

Sosok yang awalnya merangkak pelan itu, kini bergerak lebih cepat mengejar para remaja itu. Gerakannya terlampau cepat melebihi gerak manusia biasa.

Ke enam remaja itu terus berlari dan berlari, memanjat pagar dan kembali berlari. Rasa takut memenuhi hati dan fikiran meraka, peluh memanjiri kening mereka, tanda bahwa mereka lelah. Namun mereka harus tetap berlari, mereka tak boleh berhenti. Ino yang kini juga ketakutan, tiba – tiba teringat akan perkataan Sakura, terbersit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya karena tidak mempercayai perkataan sahabat pink nya itu, di tengah – tengah nafasnya yang memburu, tak terasa air mata nya mengalir keluar. Ia merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Sakura metuskan untuk tidak mau ikut, setidaknya Sakura tidak akan ikut terkena dampak yang buruk nantinya. Besok jika dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Ia berjanji, Ia akan meminta maaf pada sahabat pink nya itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sai, dan memacu larinya lebih cepat, tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah teramat lelah.

Disisi lain, Shion yang posisi larinya paling belakang, tiba – tiba tersandung sesuatu, dan dia terjatuh. Kiba yang melihat hal itu langsung berbalik untuk membantu Shion bangkit, namun Sosok itu semakin dekat, matanya yang berwarna putih memandang kiba tajam. Alih – alih segera membantu Shion berdiri, kiba malah mematung di tempat, kakinya tiba – tiba terasa kaku. Kiba tiba – tiba tidak bisa bergerak.

" Shion Cepat Bangun !" hanya suara itulah yang bisa lolos dari pita suaranya.

Shion yang mendengar suara Kiba, lantas bangun dari acara terjatuhnya, dan langsung berlari. Namun naas sosok itu berhasil menangkap kaki Shion.

Shion yang merasa kakinya ada yang memegang dengan erat pun berteriak.

" KYAAAAAA! LE-LEPAS ! LEPASKAN !" Sakit, genggaman tangan itu terasa sakit dan dingin.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tiba – tiba makhluk itu berpendar dan menghilang. Hal ini tidak disia -siakan oleh Shion untuk kembali berlari menyusul Kiba dan teman – temannya yang lain.

.

-S.D.K-

.

" TIDAAAAKKKKK !" Sakura tiba – tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya, nafasnya memburu.

" A-apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa mimpi ini datang lagi? Se – semakin jelas." racau nya tidak jelas. Sedetik kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu.

" Jam. Jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura lantas segera mengambil jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan langsung melihat jam tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

" Tidak... ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

 _Ingatlah, ketika kau tak mempercayai keberadaan makhluk yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan mu, itu bukan berarti kau bisa dengan leluasa untuk memanggil mereka dan kau jadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah lelucon untuk dipermainkan dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang dapat membuat mereka terganggu dan membuat mereka mendatangimu. Karena hal itu dapat membahayakan tidak hanya nyawamu, namun juga nyawa orang – orang disekitarmu._

-TBC-

Fiuuhhhh ...

akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai,

Akemi ngerasa kalo Chapter 2 ini kependekan ya? Padahal udah Akemi tambah"in biar agak banyakan dikit, tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah mentok soalnya, hehehe

gimana? Horrornya udah kerasa? Mbak Sadako nya sudah keluar loh, walaupun cuman di akhir cerita, eheheh

tapi tenang aja, nanti di Chapter selanjutnya, pasti dia keluar lagi.

mau nyapa yang review dulu

*Mustika447 : Siapp ! ini sudah di lanjut.. cepet kan? jangan lupa review lagi yaaa

*kiyoi-chan : Ini Akemi lanjut, hohoho cepet kan? :3 masalah typos, nanti Akemi usahakan buat di kurangi, yahh gimana, padahal udah di baca ratusan kali *lebay tapi masih aja nongol typosnya. T.T btw jangan lupa review lagi yaa ..

Akemi sengaja up date cepet, karena chapnya sudah selesai lebih awal, semoga yang selanjutnya bisa cepet up date juga. special thanks buat yang review, makasih juga buat silent reader, yang follow, sama yang nge-Fav.

Oke sampai disini dulu, Akhir kata.

Jangan lupa review yaaa

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

**SADAKO**

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _"_ _Jam. Jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura lantas segera mengambil jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan langsung melihat jam tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00._

 _"_ _Tidak... ini tidak mungkin terjadi."_

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Mashashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih _#dikeroyokmasa_

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 3 GANGGUAN

Suara gemericik air yang kini terdengar, seolah tengah memecah kesunyian di sebuah rumah yang tampak mewah. Suara itu tepatnya berasal dari sebuah kamar mandi di rumah mewah tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut merah marun, tengah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan guyuran air yang keluar dari Shower di kamar mandinya. Ia tengah menikmati sensasi dingin yang kini tengah menerpa seluruh tubuhnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia ingin menghapus fikiran – fikiran negatif termasuk rasa takutnya dengan basuhan air dingin. Bayangan – bayangan mengerikan tentang sosok yang keluar dari sumur itu terus memenuhi otaknya. Ingin sekali ia mengenyahkan fikiran – fikiran itu. Tampak jelas di ingatannya saat sosok itu mulai keluar dari sebuah sumur yang keberadaannya tepat didepan matanya, ia lantas berteriak dan segera lari dari tempat itu. Masih segar diingatannya saat sosok itu mulai merangkak mengejarnya dan teman – temannya, hingga mereka berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, setidaknya begitulah menurut Karin. Gadis berambut merah marun yang kini sudah basah kuyub karena guyuran air itu, kembali pada ingatannya. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai pada tempat dimana Suigetsu memarkirkan mobilnya, tidak jauh dari KHS. Suigetsu lantas memaksa Karin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera tancap gas untuk secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat itu. Hingga sampai didepan rumahnya, rasa takut masih menyelimuti hati dan fikiran Karin, namun apa boleh buat, Karin harus menguatkan hatinya. Dia harus lebih berani, karena sangat tidak mungkin untuk menyuruh Suigetsu menginap di tempatnya bukan? Itu agak sedikit err... aneh menurut Karin, karena tidak terbiasa membiarkan teman lelakinya menginap di rumahnya.

Karena terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Karin tak menyadari jika air Shower yang ia pakai untuk membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi merah. Semerah darah. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit rambut – rambut berwarna hitam mulai keluar dari shower dan berjatuhan menimpa tubuhnya. Lama – kelamaan rambut itu semakin banyak, air yang tadinya hanya berubah warna menjadi merah, kini mulai menimbulkan bau amis. Karin yang kini mulai meraskan keanehan itu pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya, ia terbelalak melihat ada banyak darah yang membasahi tubuhnya dan rambut berwarna hitam yang sebagian ia injak dan sebagian berada ditubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaa !" teriaknya kemudian sambil terus memundurkan diri hingga menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya, ia syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan sigap ia lalu mengusap matanya, dan kembali membuka matanya. Aneh. Airnya kembali normal, rambut berwarna hitam yang ia liat tadi, kini juga lenyap.

"Ahh, mu-mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara mandinya, mengambil jubah mandinya dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia segera duduk di depan cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Ketika ia tengah mengambil sisir di meja riasnya, tak sengaja ia melihat ke dalam kaca, bayangan dirinya yang berwajah cantik berambut merah perlahan mulai memudar di gantikan oleh bayangan orang lain, awalnya karin hanya melihat sosok yang samar terlukis di kaca yang berada di depannya, namun lama – kelamaan wajah itu mulai jelas, diawali dengan wajah yang nampak pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kemudian muncul retakan – retakan yang semakin lama semakin lebar di wajah tersebut, dan kelopak matanya yang awalnya tertutup, berangsur – angsur mulai terbuka, iris matanya berwarna putih, hanya putih.

Sosok itu pun mulai menyringai kearah karin. Karin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terpaku karena syok. Dan tiba – tiba sosok itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari kaca, ia berusaha meraih tangan karin yang masih belum beranjak dari meja riasnya dan berhasil. Sosok itu berhasil meraih tangan Karin dan berusaha untuk keluar sepenuhnya dari kaca tersebut. Karin yang mulai sadar dari syoknya, kini merasakan cengkraman tangan sosok itu begitu kuat dingin, dan sakit.

"KYAAAAAA!" suara teriakan akhirnya lolos dari pita suara milik Karin.

"LE-LEPASKAN ! LEPASKAN!"

Karin berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan sosok itu dari lengannya, ia terus menggoyang – goyangkan lengannya berharap sosok yang ingin keluar dari kacanya itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun naas, pergerakan Karin yang terlalu brutal membuat kursi yang dia duduki oleng dan roboh, Karin pun ikut terjatuh. Namun hal itu menjadi sebuah keberuntungan bagi Karin, karena tangan sosok itu akhirnya bisa terlepas. Tanpa membuang waktu, Karin pun segera bangkit untuk segera berlari keluar kamar, dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil handphone terlebih dulu sebelum benar – benar keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia berlari keluar pagar. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai menekan – nekan tombol pada ponselnya dengan cepat untuk segera menghubungi seseorang, setelah dirasa cukup untuk menekan, dia lalu segera meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

Pada nada sambungan kedua, karin mendengar suara 'halo' dari seberang sana.

" Su-sui, to – tolong aku." sesekali Karin melihat kearah belakang untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk itu tidak mengejarnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa karin?"_ suara di seberang mulai menanggapi.

"Di-dia datang Sui, dia dirumahku, to-tolong aku, bawa aku pergi darisini sekarang, aku mohon."

 _"_ _Oke – oke, aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku."_

"y-ya ce-cepatlah." Karin pun segera memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Ia kini sedang berdiri gelisah, mondar – mandir di depan rumahnya sendiri. _(seperti maling yang sedang galau, mikir jadi nyuri apa gak khekhekhe #dikroyokmasa)._ Rasa takut kembali merasuki fikirannya, sesekali ia menoleh kearah rumahnya, ia khawatir sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, dan menagkapnya seperti tadi. Tubuh karin mulai menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan, tapi lebih karena rasa takut yang dia alami sekarang ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil milik Suigetsu akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Karin, tanpa mempersilahkan si empunya turun terlebih dahulu, Karin langsung berlari menghampiri pintu mobil tersebut dan langsung membuka pintu kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Bawa aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga Sui!"

melihat kekasihnya yang menggigil hebat dengan raut ketakutan yang sangat kentara, Suigetsu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tanpa sengaja, Suigetsu melihat kearah rumah karin dan dia melihat sosok berrambut panjang dengan wajah penuh retakan tengah menyeringai kearahnya, suigetsu kaget, reflek dia mengusap matanya dan ketika dia kembali melihat kearah rumah karin, sosok itu tak lagi ada disana.  
 _'ah itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja'_ pikirnya dalam hati, dan langsung tancap gas untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tanpa suigetsu sadari, sosok yang tadinya menghilang kini kembali lagi terlihat dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

.

-S.D.K-

.

"Are? Ini dimana? Bukannya tadi aku sedang bersama kaa-san dan Tou-san? Kenapa aku sekarang tiba – tiba ada disini?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa. Ia nampak bingung. Baru saja dia sedang berada di meja makan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, namun sekarang ia tak tau sedang berada dimana, yang tertangkap pada indra penglihatannya hanyalah sebuah lorong panjang dengan lampu temaram. Tempat yang nampak asing dimatanya. Sementara Ino sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lampu temaram di sekitarnya tiba-tiba mati, sedetik kemudian menyala, dan kemudian mati lagi, begitu seterusnya, hal ini membuat Ino mulai merasa takut.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, kalian ada dimana?" panggilnya kemudian kepada kedua orang tuanya berharap jika kedua orang tuanya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Kondisi yang mati dan menyala terus – menerus, membuat ino samar – samar melihat sesosok makhluk yang tengah merangkak kearahnya, Ino mengusap matanya guna memper tajam penglihatannya, betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah dipenuhi retakan tengah merangkak kearahnya. Sosok yang sama seperti sosok yang keluar dari sumur itu. Sosok itu merangkak semakin cepat kearahnya. Ino yang sepenuhnya telah sadar dari rasa kagetnya perlahan mundur. Sosok itu semakin dekat. Secepat kilat Ino pun berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, tempat yang bahkan tidak Ino kenal. Derap langkahnya menggema di area koridor itu, Ino terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang hanya di terangi lampu temaram, dan kini tengah berkedip – kedip. Sesekali ia berusaha membuka salah satu pintu yang dia lihat di koridor itu dengan kasar, berharap dia bisa masuk dan bersembunyi disana, namun nihil. Semua pintu terkunci. Deru nafas Ino semakin memburu, Peluh mulai membasahi keningnya, ia lelah.

"Kaa-san ...tou-san kalian dimana? Tolong aku tolooong ...!" teriaknya di sela – sela larinya, sesekali dia juga melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu masih jauh darinya. Lalu tanpa sengaja Ino tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh, sosok itu semakin dekat, Ino ingin bangun dari jatuhnya namun naas, kakinya terkilir sakit sekali. Dia tidak bisa bangun.

Dengan posisinya yang masih duduk, Perlahan ia mundur menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Ja – jangan, jangan dekati aku!" teriaknya kemudian.

namun sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Jangan, kumohon, jangaaannnn, pergi ! Pergi! Tidaakkkkk!"

sosok itu sampai pada Ino dan mencekik leher Ino,

wajah itu, retakan itu, mata itu, semua begitu dekat, begitu jelas, di indra penglihatan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak kuasa untuk melihatnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, hingga ia hanya bisa menutup matanya namun ia tetap meronta, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan di lehernya, ia masih belum ingin mati, ia masih ingin hidup.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Tou-san! Tolong ino, tolooonggg! tolooongg! kyaaaaaa!" dengan suara yang tercekat, ino terus berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya berharap mereka bisa datang untuk menolongnya.

"Le – lepaskan ... lepaskan !" Teriak Ino dengan susah payah, lehernya sakit, ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Ino, Ino," tiba – tiba ino mendengar suara ibunya,

"Bangun Ino, bangun." Suara itu datang beserta guncangan pada tubuhnya.

"Ino, bangun! Buka matamu!" guncangan itu semakin kasar pada tubuhnya. Hingga mau tidak mau Ino pun membuka kelopak matanya, ino akhirnya bangun.

Melihat bukan sosok yang menyeramkan itu yang berada dihadapannya, melainkan ibunya sendiri, Ino lantas menangis terisak dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, hikz! Jangan tinggal kan Ino." suaranya di tengah tangisnya.

"Kau tadi mimpi buruk sayang?" tanya ibunya kawatir. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya, Ino hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan ibunya, tanda bahwa ia mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tenanglah ... Itu hanya bunga tidur. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa."Ujar sang ibu sambil mengelus punggung Ino, untuk menenangkan putri semata wayangnya.

"Jangan pergi kaa-san, temani Ino tidur." cicit ino kepada ibunya. Wanita berambut coklat tersebut, hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan putrinya. Ia lantas mengangguk.

"Baiklah, malam ini ibu akan tidur disini untuk menemanimu."

.

-S.D.K-

.

Pintu sebuah apartemen dibuka. Muncullah dua orang manusia, yang satu bersambut merah marun, dan yang satu lagi berambut putih keunguan.

"Masuklah Karin."

Karin yang mearasa sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Suigetsu pun dengan canggung mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut. Gadis berambut merah yang notabenenya baru pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya itu, dengan segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat – lihat isi apartemen tersebut. Sementara Suigetsu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Di perhatikannya apartemen tersebut. Lumayan luas. Dengan desain minimalis ala seorang laki – laki, tak banyak perabot. Hanya seperlunya saja.

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini Sui?" tanya Karin kemudian. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang ada diruang tamu.

"ya, kecuali jika kau ingin tinggal disini juga untuk menemaniku." seringai Suigetsu keluar, membuat wajah karin merona.

"Bodoh !" Karin memalingkan wajahnya, agar Suigetsu tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Suigetsu yang melihat tingkah karin hanya tertawa, dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Karin mengangguk, dan meminum air putih yang disodorkan Suigetsu padanya. Sedangkan Suigetsu, langsung ikut duduk di samping Karin. Suasana tiba – tiba menjadi canggung. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua. Karin sibuk memandangi gelas kosong yang dia pegang saat ini, dia tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia gugup. Itu pasti. Bayangkan saja, sekarang kau tengah berduaan dengan kekasihmu, di malam hari, di sebuah apartemen, hanya berdua. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Suigetsu yang melihat kearah Karin hanya bisa mendengus.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali, aku tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Biasanya kau begitu cerewet, kenapa sekarang jadi pendiam begini sih?" sungut Suigetsu tak jelas.

"E-ettoo ... " gumam Karin tak jelas, karena tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Sudahlah, akan aku tunjukkan dimana kau tidur malam ini. Ayo ikut aku." Suigetsu lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh karin yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

Suigetsu, lantas membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dan mempersilahkan Karin untuk masuk.

"Malam ini, tidurlah dikamarku. Kau tak bisa protes. Karena apartemen ini di desain hanya untuk satu orang, jadi hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Aku akan tidur di sofa, jika ada apa – apa, kau bisa memanggilku. Mengerti?" Karin pun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dengan arahan Suigetsu.

"Oh ya, ganti bajumu itu Karin, jika kau terus – terusan memakai baju seperti itu, kau akan membuat ku tergoda. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tiba-tiba menerjangmu." tambah Suigetsu dengan seringaiannya.

Karin tersentak, dia lantas memandangi dirinya sendiri yang kini hanya memakai baju mandinya, tanpa mengenakan apapun didalamnya, hingga membuat dadanya sedikit terexpose.

BLUSHH!

Wajah karin tiba – tiba memerah.

"Ba-baka !" seru Karin sambil mengeratkan baju mandinya. " Dasar mesum.!"

mendengar itu, Suigetsu hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku yang ada di dalam lemari itu, untuk mengganti pakaianmu. Jangan sampai masuk angin ok? Sekarang aku juga mau tidur dulu, ini sudah malam. Karena besok kita harus sekolah. Jaa Karin. Oyasuminasai." Suigetsu berjalan keluar kamar, dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Karin yang mendengar suara pintu di tutup, segera berlari dan membuka pintu tersebut. Karin melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat Suigetsu.

"Sui!" Panggil karin kemudian.

"Ya?" jawab Suigetsu sambil menoleh kearah Karin.

mendapat tanggapan dari Suigetsu, karin lantas melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Suigetsu mendekat padanya.

Melihat itu, Suigetsu lantas berbalik arah dan berjalan kearah Karin. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Suigetsu lantas bertanya kepada Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih, dan Oyasuminasai." ucap Karin kemudian dengan secepat kilat, Karin mengecup pipi Suigetsu. Sedetik kemudian ia lantas menutup pintu.

BLAMM !

Didalam kamar, wajah Karin tengah menyerupai kepiting rebus, detak jantungnya bergemuruh, ini baru pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang lelaki, walaupun itu hanya di pipi. Sementara Suigetsu, hanya bisa terpaku di tempat karena tindakan Karin. Perlahan dia meraba bekas kecupan Karin dipipinya, kemudian dia tersenyum dan berbalik menuju sofa untuk tidur.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Hari yang cerah di Konoha High School, semua muridnya kini tengah asyik melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri – sendiri. Beberapa siswa, tampak rajin berada di perpustakaan. Beberapa lainnya tengah asyik menyantap bento yang dibawanya dari rumah, tak sedikit juga yang kini tengah berada di kantin untuk menikmati santapan yang telah mereka pesan. Ya, sekarang adalah waktunya siswa KHS untuk istirahat.

Dari semua aktivitas tersebut, nampak beberapa siswa tengah berkumpul di dalam sebuah ruang kelas, raut wajah mereka tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang beriris aquamarine. Tak ada jawaban dari teman–temannya, karena mereka merasa pertanyaan itu tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Shion?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Dia tiba–tiba tidak enak badan, dan karena itulah dia tidak masuk hari ini." Seru gadis berambut merah marun.

"Sai sendiri kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Dia sedang ada urusan di kantor kepala sekolah untuk menyiapkan keperluan lomba melukisnya minggu depan." jawab Ino kemudian. Setelah itu hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Hingga salah satunya mulai bersuara.

"Dia datang. Tadi malam dia datang menggangguku." seru Karin tiba – tiba memecah kesunyian diantara teman – temannya. Ia menunduk dan meremas jari – jarinya, tanda jika ia mulai gelisah. "Dia keluar dari kaca di rumahku, dan dia mencengkeram tanganku hingga memar seperti ini." ujar Karin, ia menunjukkan luka memar yang dia dapatkan semalam pada teman-temannya, dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. "A-aku takut." tambahnya lagi.

Semua yang hadir disitu, memandang kaget ketika melihat luka ditangan Karin.

Suigetsu yang melihat hal itu, lantas memeluk Karin untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sst ... tak apa, aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu Karin. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Bisik Suigetsu pada Karin, berharap kata-katanya bisa menenangkan hati gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

"Begitu, aku juga hampir sama, hanya saja ... dia datang tapi di dalam mimpi. Dan itu sukses membuatku berteriak histeris. Dia mencekikku." tambah Ino kemudian. Mata nya menerawang.

"Kalian tau, sejak aku pulang tadi malam, Akamaru. Anjingku, dia tidak berhenti menggonggong kearahku, seperti aku adalah orang lain yang berbahaya, padahal biasanya tak pernah seperti itu." tambah Kiba pada teman – temannya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kita semua mendapatkan gangguan, begitu kan?" Suigetsu melihat kearah teman-temannya satu – persatu, dan perkataan Suigetsu tadi, mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari semua temannya.

"Jika gangguan ini bisa menimbulkan luka, maka bisa jadi kita dalam bahaya." Timpal Kiba kemudian.

"La-lalu kita harus ba ..."

ZRAAKK !

perkataan karin terputus akibat pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba di buka dengan kasar.

"INOOO !" teriak gadis bersurai Soft pink memanggil teman pirangnya. "Ayo kita ke ... kantin?" perkatannya yang kelewat keras dan bersemangat, tiba-tiba turun hampir sembilan oktaf karena melihat teman pirangnya saat ini sepertinya tengah berbicara serius dengan teman- temannya.

Sontak, semua yang ada didalam kelas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, tersangka kita hari ini. Sakura yang merasakan tatapan intens dari Ino dan teman-temannya, hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah.

"E-ettoo ... A-apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" Sakura yang merasa tak enak tiba – tiba menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "hehehe Go-gomen, aku akan pergi dulu kalau begitu. Jaa ne." ujar Sakura yang bergegas keluar dari kelas Ino.

"Tunggu, Sakura !"

suara Ino itupun sukses membuat Sakura berhenti dan menoleh kearah Ino.

"Y-ya?" Sakura memberikan tatapan tak mengertinya kepada Ino.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ahhh... itu, Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang di kantin, itupun jika kau tidak sibuk, tapi ternyata ..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung dan malah menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat ke bawah, tampak semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya, hal itu sukses membuat Ino menjadi gemas. Ino lantas berjalan kearah Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak sibuk Sakura, ayo pergi." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura memberikan pandangan tak mengertinya kepada Ino. "Lalu mereka?" Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya kearah teman-teman Ino.

"Ahh ya, Tunggu sebentar." Ino pun berjalan kembali kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa pembiaraan kita sampai disini dulu, kita bicara lagi nanti. Sambil menunggu yang lainnya ikut berkumpul. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne."

Ino lantas berjalan kearah Sakura, dan menggandeng tangan gadis bersurai Soft pink tersebut untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura yang tangannya digandeng ah lebih tepatnya ditarik paksa oleh Ino, hanya bisa memandang nanar kearah dimana teman – teman Ino berada. Ia merasa ada yang janggal pada diri teman-teman Ino. Namun ia masih belum mau bicara karena hal tersebut bisa saja salah.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Sesampainya dikantin, Ino dan Sakura segera membeli makanan untuk makan siang mereka, dan mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk makan. Sebuah meja dengan dua bangku yang saling berhadapan di sudut ruangan kantin, menjadi tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang ini. Mereka tampak menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka beli tadi. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa mereka anggota yang kau bicarakan kemarin?" Sakura akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh?" pertanyaan Sakura tersebut, sukses membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maksudku, orang-orang yang ikut dalam permainan itu. Permainan yang mengikut sertakan papan Ouija yang kau bawa kemarin." Sambung Sakura memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ohh...itu, ya. Kau benar." Jawab Ino acuh tak acuh sambil mengaduk minumannya. Sedetik kemudian Ino menyadari sesuatu dan segera menatap Sakura yang sedang meminum Jus Apelnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Entahlah Ino, aku juga tidak tau. Hanya saja ... Aku dapat melihat ada aura berwarna hitam samar yang mengelilingi kalian semua, dan aura itu terlihat sama. Harusnya kan tak seperti itu." Jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk Jus nya. "Dan asal kau tau, aura itu sepertinya tampak berbahaya."

"..." Ino tak tau harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa terhadap perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

Sakura yang melihat sahabat pirangnya hanya diam, lantas berfikir untuk mengingat sesuatu yang dia lihat tadi. "Oh ya, gadis berambut merah tadi, bukannya itu Karin?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Jawab Ino akhirnya.

"Aku melihat, diantara kalian semua, auranya lah yang paling pekat. Hitam, tapi ada sebagian yang berwarna merah. Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi aku rasa ... dia harus lebih berhati–hati Ino." Sakura memandang sahabat pirangnya dengan serius.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia lantas menyangga dagunya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah taman sekolah yang berada di depannya. Ingatan buruk yang ia alami bersama teman-temannya malam itu, kini kembali berputar di otaknya, dan itu sukses membuat ia semakin murung. Sakura yang melihat perubahan di wajah cantik sahabat pirangnya pun hanya ikut menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Ino? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk malam itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ne, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Ucap Ino sambil terus memandang taman di depannya. Tatapannya tampak menerawang.

"Untuk?" Pertanyaan Sakura tersebut membuat Ino kembali mengela nafas.

"Bukan untuk, tapi karena." Ino meminum sedikit jus jambunya dan melanjutkan perkataannya."Maaf karena tidak mengindahkan laranganmu kemarin Sakura."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Ia memandang lekat – lekat sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar ada Sakura, dia keluar dari sumur itu." Ino menoleh kearah Sakura. "Dan dia mengejar kami seolah ingin menangkap kami. Dan aku bersyukur kami semua bisa lolos dari makhluk itu. Kau tau, dia itu ..." Ino memberikan jeda sesaat pada kalimatnya "Sadako."

DEGG !

lagi – lagi jantung sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruknya akan benar – benar terjadi sekarang.

"La-lalu?"

"Kami memang bisa lolos dari makhluk itu, namun aku rasa, makhluk itu mengejar kami Sakura. Dia bahkan datang dan menyentuh salah satu dari kami, dan dia juga datang didalam mimpiku. Andai saja Kaa-san tidak membangunkanku tadi malam, aku rasa aku akan mati di cekik olehnya di dalam mimpi."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Ne Sakura, mau kah kau menginap dirumahku malam ini? Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi keluar kota, aku tak mau sendirian dirumah Sakura. A-aku takut." Ino memberikan tatapan memelas andalannya kepada Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya? Bukannya aku tak mau Ino. Tapi kau sendiri kan tau, kalau aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah ini."

"Tak apa, aku akan mengantarkan mu bekerja sepulang sekolah, dan menunggumu hingga kau selesai bekerja. Bagaimana? Jangan di tolak sakura, please..." Rengek Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura erat.

"Oke baiklah Ino, aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini." Jawaban Sakura tersebut, berhasil membuat Ino tersenyum sumringah, raut wajahnya yang awalnya murung, berubah menjadi cerah. Sakura sendiri heran, kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan sahabat pirangnya ini, mungkin karena Ino merupakan teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki, atau mungkin juga karena Ino memiliki peran penting di kehidupan masa lalunya. Yang jelas Sakura sangat menyayangi sahabat pirangnya. Hingga secara tak sengaja, Sakura melihat sesuatu di lorong samping kantin yang agak gelap. Awalnya sosok itu tak begitu jelas, samar – samar Sakura melihat sosok itu merangkak semakin mendekat. Jantung Sakura tiba – tiba berdetak kencang. Ingin sekali ia memastikan sosok apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini, namun rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo pergi Ino, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai."

tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Ino untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ino yang di tarik secara tiba-tiba, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok itu kini tengah menyeringai menatap kearah mereka berdua, rambut panjangnya yang menyentuh tanah dan matanya yang berwarna putih tampak menambah kesan seram pada sosok itu.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Malam telah tiba, Angin tengah berhembus dengan kencangnya. Membuat ranting – ranting pohon bergerak dan saling bergesekan menimbulkan suara gemrisik. Bulan yang awalnya tak tampak, kini telah muncul dari tempat peradauannya. Cahayanya yang terang kini tampak menyinari Sebuah pohon yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Bentuknya yang besar, dahannya yang tampak kuat, dan daunnya yang masih begitu lebat, menambah kesan kokoh pada pohon yang disebut – sebut sebagai pohon Sasaki itu, namun tak adanya sedikitpun sinar rembulan yang berhasil menelusup dari sela – sela dedauanannya, memberikan kesan mistik tersendiri bagi orang – orang yang melihatnya.

Dibawah pohon Sasaki tersebut, tampak sebuah sumur yang sudah berlumut. Pertanda bahwa sumur itu sudah tidak di pakai lagi. Dan disinilah Sakura berdiri. Pandangannya kosong. Seolah ia tak lagi memiliki jiwa didalam tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan kearah dimana sumur itu berada, hingga sebuah tiupan kencang dari angin tiba-tiba menyadarkannya.

"Are? Aku ada dimana?" gumamnya pelan entah bertanya kepada siapa. Ia lantas melihat kesekeliling tempat dimana ia tengah berpijak saat ini. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat sebuah sumur berada tepat didepannya.

"Ap-apa? Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak tak karuan, perasaan terkejut bercampur dengan rasa takut kini mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia terus menatap kearah sumur itu seolah pergerakan kepalanya telah terkunci. Beberapa saat setelah itu, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan yang terlihat pucat keluar dari dalam sumur dan memegang bibir sumur itu. Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia terlalu syok dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Hingga akhirnya sosok itu keluar, sosok berambut panjang dengan retakan diwajahnya, ia menatap Sakura dengan mata putih tanpa pupilnya. Tangannya yang pucat terus bergerak agar semua bagian tubuhnya bisa keluar sempurna.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, perlahan melangkah mundur. Ia takut, jantungnya kini tengah berdetak tak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Lidahnya kelu, ia tak mampu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Namun ketika dia berbalik, tiba – tiba semuanya berubah, ia tak lagi berada di dekat sumur itu. Namun ia kini tengah berada disuatu tempat yang berbeda. Sakura mulai bingung.

"I-ini dimana?" gumamnya kemudian. Sejenak, rasa takutnya menghilang, karena ia berfikir bahwa ia tak lagi di tempat sumur itu berda. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari bahwa didepannya terdapat sosok itu, sosok berambut panjang dengan pakaian penuh dengan noda darah. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal lagi.

Di balik sosok itu terdapat sosok lain. Sosok yang tengah bersimbah darah, sosok yang terlihat sudah tak berdaya, sosok yang sepertinya tengah meregang nyawa, sosok itu berambut merah. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok berambut merah itu sempat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sosok itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendu yang hampir kosong.

"To-tolong ..." suaranya terdengar lirih tak bertenaga, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura.

"K-kau..." Sakura hanya bisa syok melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, matanya melebar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Rasa takut kembali merayapi hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya ia untuk menolong gadis berambut merah itu, namun tubuhnya kaku, keinginannya kalah dengan respon pada otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tak bergerak. Hingga sosok berambut panjang itu memutar kepalanya pelan menatap kearah Sakura dengan mata berwarna hitam dan seringai yang mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal, keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang terbangun akibat teriakan Sakura barusan.

"I-Ino ... Ga-gadis itu, gadis berambut merah itu. Di-dia, dia dalam bahaya. Dia dalam bahaya !"

-TBC-

Kyaaa ...

akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini,

susah sekali bikin penggambarannya.

Gomen-ne kalo penggambarannya masih kurang jelas, abisnya susah sekali bikinnya.

harusnya besok fic ini baru up load, cuma Akemi pilih up loadnya hari ini aja, soalnya besok pasti gak bisa. kan hari minggu. hohoho itung - itung buat nemenin temen - temen yang gak bisa malam mingguan. :D

Oh iya, di chapter ini sudah dikasih sedikit romance loh sama Akemi, gimana? Bagus kah? Hehehe soalnya Akemi gk seberapa bisa bikin romance, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gak karuan dan adegannya kurang greget.

ok mau nyapa readers yang udah review dulu,,

*FiaaATiasrizqi : Sipp, Sakura nanti memang bakal bantuin Ino-chan dkk kok, tenang aja. Sasuke-kun, dia mungkin agak lama munculnya, masih sekitar 2/3 chapter lagi. Btw Fiaa-san, jangan terlalu marah sama Ino-chan yaa, soalnya yang salah bukan dia, tapi sekenarionya, Ino-chan cuman ngikutin skenarionya biar mbak Sadakonya muncul. hehehe ^^a.

*kiyoi-chan : Siapp. Ini udah lanjutt ...^^/

*Toro Kun : Are? Ahahaha. siapp ! ini udah Lanjut. ^^/

*Dewimd27 or Mustika447 : Bolehhh *hug^^b masih 2/3 chap lagi baru mereka bisa ketemu. sabar yaaa

*Harika-chan ELF : Sasukenya masih belum keluar, sabar yaaa.

*Carnation blossom : Sasukenya manusia, gak sampe hati Akemi bikin dia jadi hantu, T.T ntar ga bisa di peluk dunk. hohoho

*ichy : Oh ya? syukur dech, hohohoho :D berarti Fict nya sudah sesuai genre nya, Horrornya kerasa. Akemi sempet takut horrornya kurang kerasa soalnya. ^^a

*Arina : gtu ya? ahahaha, coba sekali - kali bacanya pas malam hari, hohoho Akemi yang bikin aja sempet mrinding sendiri pas ngetiknya, ^^a Sakura nya bobo' aja dirumah, jadi dia gak nyusul Ino dkk. kan dia nolak buat ikutan main. buat typos nya, gomen-ne, padahal udah di priksa ribuan kali *lebay tapi masih nongol juga. typosnya nakal banget.

*AngeLa : Arigatou... *hug ^.^b ehem. siapp Akemi sempet bingung, maslah itu. jadiya pake spasi. tapi untuk kedepannya bakalan Akemi ilangin spasinya. thanks buat sarannya yaa ...

* : Saku nya ada, Sasu nya yang belum ada, sabar yaaa ...

nahhh... Akhirnya selesai balas reviewnya, sekedar info untuk semua reader special buat yang review. Sasuke-kun munculnya memang agak lama, sekitar 2/3 chapter kedepan. hal itu di karenakan Author masih ngumpulin dana buat bayar dia, salahin aja dianya ngasih tarif kemahalan. sedangkan kalo gk pake dia, Fict nya jarang yang minat nanti, * :D sebenernya alasan terlambatnya Sasuke masuk ke cerita, itu karena tuntutan sekenario, jadi Akemi harap para readers sabar menunggu yaa ... pasti nanti orangnya nongol.

Oke segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya,

Akhir kata, jangan lupa mampir untuk review lagi yaaa

Arigatou ...


	5. Chapter 5

SADAKO

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal, keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang terbangun akibat teriakan Sakura barusan.

"I-Ino ... Ga-gadis itu, gadis berambut merah itu. Di-dia, dia dalam bahaya. Dia dalam bahaya !"

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Mashashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih #dikeroyokmasa

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 4 KORBAN PERTAMA

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai putih keunguan kepada seorang gadis berkacamata di depannya.

"Tak apa Sui, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jawab gadis itu meyakinkan.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini sudah sore Karin, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Kau tau sendiri keadaan sekarang ini sedang tak mendukung kita." Suigetsu, pemuda bersurai putih keunguan tersebut kembali memastikan keputusan kekasihnya.

"Iya, percayalah. Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Setelah aku mengambil bahan tugas itu, aku akan segera pulang." Jawab gadis itu lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja sih? Aku kawatir padamu Karin. Jika aku tidak ada janji, aku pasti akan mengantarmu." Tuturnya lagi, ia merasa kawatir pada kekasih merahnya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok Sui, dan teman – teman mempercayakan hasil akhirnya padaku. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka semua. Malam ini, tugas itu harus selesai." Karin, gadis bersurai merah tersebut tetap keukeuh dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil bahan tugas yang akan dia kumpulkan besok.

"Oke – oke, baiklah. Kau boleh kembali." Jawab Suigetsu akhirnya. Ia menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya. "tapi, ingat. Setelah selesai mengambil bahan tugasmu yang ketinggalan itu, cepatlah pulang. Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Mengerti?"

"Iya, itu pasti. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan ku Sui." Jawab Karin sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kepada kekasihnya.

"Berhati – hatilah Karin."

"Yaa."

Setengah hati Suigetsu membiarkan Karin untuk kembali lagi ke gedung sekolah KHS, ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak dan itu tertuju pada Karin, kekasihnya. Walaupun hal itu belum pasti, namun tetap saja ia kawatir, mengingat beberapa kejadian tak masuk akal yang belakangan ini menimpa kekasihnya juga teman-temannya, dan tak dapat ia pungkiri, dia sendiripun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jika saja dia tak memiliki suatu urusan yang penting dan mengharuskannya untuk segera pergi, ia pasti akan menemani kekasihnya kembali ke KHS.

Suigetsu, terus memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang di balik pintu gerbang masuk KHS. Ia lantas menghela nafas sebentar dan berbalik untuk memasuki mobilnya.

" Semoga tak terjadi apa – apa."

Ia pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan segera beranjak dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Karin yang kini sudah memasuki gedung KHS terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sekarang tampak sepi. Tak ada seorang siswa atau siswi pun yang ia temui di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Wajar saja, hari sudah mulai gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore lebih beberapa menit. Dengan kondisi yang sudah mulai gelap seperti ini, siapapun pasti enggan untuk berada di dalam gedung sekolah jika tidak ada hal – hal yang mendesak mereka untuk tetap tinggal, karena selain lampu yang menerangi gedung tersebut tak begitu terang, suasananya pun tampak begitu mencekam.

Entah kenapa, koridor sekolah yang biasanya tak terlalu panjang, kini tampak begitu panjang bagi Karin. Selama beberapa menit ia berjalan, ia tak kunjung sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ruang kelas miliknya. Tak ingin membuang – buang waktu, Karin pun segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas derap langkahnya sendiri menggema di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi tersebut. Ya, suasananya tampak begitu sepi dikarenakan semua siswa dan siswi KHS sudah pulang. Acara club juga sudah selesai sejak dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba – tiba bulu kuduk karin meremang. Ia merinding. Ia merasa ada yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Koridor dibelakangnya masih tetap sepi.

Karin yang mulai di serang oleh rasa takut itupun segera mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan ruang kelasnya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan berlari untuk mengambil buku yang awalnya ketinggalan itu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Karin segera keluar dari dalam ruang kelas. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu ruang kelas tersebut, dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk segera keluar dari dalam gedung KHS. Namun, pada jarak sekitar 10m dari ruang kelasnya, tiba – tiba Karin mendengar suara pintu di geser, reflek karin lantas menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Sontak Karin terkejut ketika ia melihat pintu kelas yang tadinya ia tutup kini perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tampak sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya keluar dari dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Karin dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa warna mata sosok itu yang awalnya putih berangsur – angsur berubah menjadi hitam, dan ia nampak menyeringai kearah Karin. Perlahan dia merangkak maju menuju tempat dimana Karin berada. Melihat pergerakan pada sosok menyeramkan yang ia lihat tersebut, Karin segera memutar arah dan segera berlari untuk pergi menjauh dari sosok itu.

Namun sosok itu tak begitu saja membiarkan Karin pergi meninggalkannya, sosok itu merangkak dengan cepat untuk mengejar gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Suara derap langkah Karin dengan segera kembali menggema di Koridor tersebut.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Karin terus lari dan berlari menyusuri koridor tanpa arah yang pasti. Ia terus memacu larinya dengan cepat berusaha untuk menjauh dari sosok yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan, sesekali dia melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa jarak sosok itu masih jauh di belakangnya, namun ketika melihat sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya, Karin menjadi panik, ia mempercepat larinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menaiki tangga hingga mencapai lantai teratas gedung KHS.

"HOSH! HOSH! HOSH!"

Peluh mulai membanjiri keningnya, deru nafasnya terdengar mulai terasa berat. Detak jantungnya memburu, ia tak lagi kuat untuk berlari. Merasa sudah tak ada lagi tangga yang bisa ia naiki, dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi mampu untuk berlari lagi, ia lantas menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari tempat yang dapat digunakannya untuk bersembunyi.

Tanpa sengaja karin melihat ruang Lab Biologi yang berada disisi kiri koridor yang ia lalui, tak membuang – buang waktu, Karin segera membuka pintu lab Biologi tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalamnya, tak lupa ia segera mengunci pintu lab tersebut. Tanpa sadar tubuh Karin seketika bersandar pada pintu Lab yang baru saja ia kunci, perlahan tubuh yang tengah kelelahan itu merosot jatuh kebawah. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan. Ia tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selain bersembunyi. Ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dari gedung KHS itu, namun ia sadar bahwa untuk sekarang ini, hal itu tidaklah mungkin bisa ia lakukan mengingat sekarang ini ia tengah berada di dalam lab Biologi yang posisinya berada pada lantai teratas KHS.

Hal pertama yang tampak di depan mata Karin sekarang adalah kegelapan yang menyelimuti Lab biologi tersebut, namun hal itu tak begitu menjadi masalah, karena masih ada sinar rembulan yang berhasil masuk menelusup kedalam ruangan itu, sehingga dapat membantu Karin untuk tetap bisa menggunakan Indra penglihatannya. Dalam kondisinya yang tengah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, ia lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan memikirkan cara yang paling mukin untuk ia lakukan agar ia bisa lolos dari sosok yang mengerikan itu. Tak terlalu lama ia berfikir hingga tiba - tiba terbersit sebuah nama didalam ingatannya.

"Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Mengerti?"

Suigetsu.

Ya. Suigetsu. Sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Sosok pemuda yang amat ia cintai. Dia harus segera menghubungi sosok itu. Kekasihnya. Ia yakin bahwa kekasihnya akan berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Karin segera mencari – cari ponsel yang ia letakkan di dalam saku tasnya. Ketemu. Karin segera mengambil ponselnya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel tesebut dari dalam tasnya. Ia lantas segera menekan tombol yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Namun kegiatannya tersebut terhenti ketika pintu Laboratorium yang menjadi sandarannya bergetar seperti tengah di dobrak dari luar.

BRAKK ! BRAKK ! BRAKK!

Suara dobrakan itu kembali terdengar. Karin segera menjauh dari pintu itu. Perlahan ia berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah menatap takut - takut pada pintu tersebut. Takut jika tiba - tiba pintu itu terbuka dan sosok itu muncul di hadapannya. Tidak hanya itu, Karin kembali di kejutkan oleh hal lainnya. Tiba – tiba semua tabung dan gelas kaca yang berada di dalam ruangan lab itu bergetar. Karin memandang gelas – gelas dan tabung kaca tersebut dengan perasaan was – was.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" ia menggumam pelan, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia khawatir hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Dan apa yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi selanjutnya, kini benar – benar terjadi. Semua gelas dan tabung kaca yang awalnya hanya bergetar tiba – tiba melayang dan terbang kearah dimana dirinya berada.

"KYAA!"

Reflek, Karin segera berlari untu menghindar, dan benda – benda yang melayang tadi dengan segera membentur pintu yang menjadi tempat duduk karin pada awalnya, kemudian pecah menjadi pecahan - pecahan kaca yang kini berserakan. Setelah benda – benda melayang tersebut membentur pintu, seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, tiba – tiba tubuh Karin kembali terlempar kearah pintu dimana ia berada sebelumnya.

BRAKK !

Suara benturan pun terdengar begitu nyaring. Tubuh karin membentur pintu dan seketika itu ia jatuh.

"AKHH!" Karin merintih merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai merasa perih karena terkena pecahan – pecahan kaca.

Perlahan, darah mulai merembes di area punggung dan lengan Karin yang tengah dipakai untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Karin segera bangkit dari posisinya. Rasa nyeri seketika itu pun langsung menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil berdiri secara sempurna, tiba - tiba tubuhnya melayang dengan cepat keatas dan membentur atap Laboratorium.

"UKHH!"

kemudian langsung terhempas ke lantai. Hal itu, sukses membuat ponsel yang sedang ia pegang terlepas dari jari - jarinya.

UHUKK! UHUK!

Darah segar keluar melalui celah di bibir gadis bersurai merah itu ketika ia terbatuk. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Haruskah ia mati sekarang? Pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul di benaknya. Namun ia segera menepis pikiran pesimisnya.

"Suigetsu." gumamnya pelan menyebutkan nama orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Kekasihnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak boleh mati sekarang."

Perlahan ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk meraih ponsel tersebut dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Suigetsu..."

Gumamnya kemudian sebelum ia menekan tombol call di ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dapat ia dengar suara nada sambung yang menandakan panggilannya telah tersambung kepada pemilik nomor yang ia hubunngi.

Namun, ketika nada sambung kedua berbunyi, tiba - tiba tubuh karin bergerak cepat seperti ada yang menyeretnya dari belakang.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ia terus bergerak hingga ia membentur kaca pembatas Lab biologi.

PRANGG!

Dan jatuh dari lantai empat gedung KHS.

Darah segar mulai merembes keluar dari sekujur tubuh Karin yang kini tengah terbujur kaku, ia tak lagi bernyawa.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Pagi hari, Konoha High School di gemparkan oleh penemuan seorang mayat yang tengah tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekat taman sekolah. Beberapa polisi kini tengah mengamankan TKP yang penuh dengan kerumunan siswa - siswi KHS.

Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan dengan santai memasuki pintu gerbang KHS Tiba - tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"SAKURAAAA !" teriaknya lagi. Hingga mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan tersebut.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Ino, telingaku jadi sakit." Protes Sakura kemudian. Namun Ino tak mengindahkan protes Sakura sama sekali.

"Sa-sakura, Ka-karin, dia di temukan meninggal pagi ini. Ia jatuh dari lantai empat KHS." kali ini suara Ino terdenga bergetar, ia tengah ketakutan. Dan ekspresi ino yang seperti itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Sakura yang mau tak mau juga ikut terkejut.

"A-apa?" mata sakura membulat. "Di-dimana dia sekarang? Antar aku kesana Ino."

Tak menunggu perintah dua kali, Ino langsung menyeret Sakura untuk segera menuju ketempat tubuh Karin di temukan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat dimana tubuh Karin berada, dengan posisi tengkurap dan sekujur tubuh mengeluarkan darah yang tampak mulai menghitam. Beberapa pecahan kaca dapat terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuh karin dan di samping tubuh gadis bersurai merah marun tersebut. Tubuh itu kini tengah di kelilingi oleh garis pembatas yang telah dibuat oleh petugas keamanan agar tak sembarang orang bisa mendekatinya.

Melihat keadaan gadis tersebut, tubuh Sakura tiba - tiba bergetar merasakan ketakutan mulai menjalari dirinya. Ingatan mengenai mimpi buruknya dua hari yang lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Firasatnya ternyata benar, gadis yang masuk kedalam mimpinya itu benar - benar mengalami nasib yang buruk. Ini tidak baik, jika gadis itu terbukti mengalami bahaya seperti apa yang di perkirakan oleh dirinya, maka yang lainnya cepat atau lambat juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Sakura harus memperingatkan mereka semua, terlebih sahabatnya Ino, dia harus melindungi sahabatnya itu bagaimana pun caranya, ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang dulu telah menolong hidupnya. Terlebih tak boleh ada lagi korban yang muncul setelah peristiwa ini. Sudah cukup hanya ini saja. Tak boleh ada lagi korban. Sudah cukup untuknya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia kini harus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka yang terlibat dalam permainan terkutuk itu tak ikut tertimpa hal yang buruk. Ya, Sakura harus memperingatkan mereka semua. Setidaknya, itulah hal pertama dan merupakan hal terbaik yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk sekarang ini.

Secara tak sengaja, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap keatas, ketempat asal jatuhnya gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia melihatnya. Sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah penuh dengan retakan memandang kebawah, kearah gadis bersurai merah itu, dan perlahan mengalihkn pandangannya ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin menusuk seolah memperingatkan Sakura untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Sedetik kemudian wajah itu tiba-tiba menyeringai mengerikan dan memiringkan wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu reflek melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Hingga secara tak sengaja ia menabrak Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"I-ino ..." gumamnya lirih ketika menyadari sahabat pirangnya memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah gadis bernama Karin tersebut.

"Ini semua salahku. Salahku..." racaunya tak jelas. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ini semua salahku Sakura, aku tak memperingatkannya kemarin. Padahal aku bertemu dengannya." perlahan air matanya pun mulai terjatuh.

"Sssttt ... Tenanglah Ino, ini semua bukan salahmu. Kita tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan." Sai yang sedari tadi sudah berada di tempat itu, kini memeluk sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi Sai ... Hisks. Aku ... A-ku."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." potong Sai, sebelum Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya. Mungkin saat ini, itulah yang terbaik baginya, untuk menenangkan diri sementara.

"Sakura, aku akan membawa Ino pergi. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sai kepada Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ya, aku ikut, aku ingin kembali ke kelasku segera." Sakura yang memang tak nyaman berada di tempat itupun segera beranjak pergi menyusul Sai dan Ino yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sepintas Sakura kembali melihat kearah jendela Lab Biologi yang secara tidak sengaja tadi ia liat. Namun indra penglihatannya tak lagi mendapati sosok itu disana. Sosok itu telah menghilang.

Tak jauh dari tempat dimana Sakura dan Ino berada, berdiri sesosok pemuda bersurai putih keunguan. Ia menatap nanar kearah tempat dimana gadisnya terbujur kaku. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan beberapa petugas keamanan yang melarangnya untuk melewati garis pembatas, ia langsung menorobos melewati garis. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanyalah mendekat kearah gadisnya.

"Karin ..."

Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca menatap sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan peristiwa tadi malam. Ketika ia tengah sibuk menghadiri acara pertunangan kolega ayahnya, ia mendapatkan telfon dari kekasihnya, namun belum sempat ia mengangkatnya, telfon tersebut tiba - tiba mati. Dan ketika ia menelfon balik, nomernya tak lagi aktif dan untuk selanjutnya tak lagi dapat dihubungi. Suigetsu sempat merasa aneh dengan perihal tersebut, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin kekasihnya telah sampai dirumah dan ia mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Namun batrai ponselnya lowbet sehingga dia harus mengisi ulang batrainya. Pemikiran yang cukup sederhana untuk menghilangkan pikiran - pikiran negatif yang ingin muncul dibenaknya. Namun ia salah. Kekasihnya ternyata dalam bahaya. Dan firasatnya benar. Ia menyesal karena tidak langsung mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Perlahan suigetsu menutup matanya. Ia membayangkan betapa takutnya kekasihnya itu ketika ia sendirian menghadapi makhluk itu. Ya, Suigetsu yakin bahwa makhluk itulah penyebab semua peristiwa mengerikan ini. Tangannya terkepal erat menyadari bahwa dia juga bersalah dalam hal ini, karena ketidak pekaan yang ia miliki.

"Sial !" rutuknya dalam hati. "Kenapa semua ini harus menimpa mu, Karin? Kenapa bukan aku saja? KUSO!"

.

-S.D.K-

.

Atas peristiwa ditemukannya salah satu siswi KHS dalam keadaan telah tak bernyawa tadi pagi, maka seluruh jajaran dewan guru sepakat untuk meliburkan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Seluruh siswa KHS di minta pulang ke kediamannya masing - masing untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri sejenak. Sementara itu, petugas keamanan masih berlalu lalang untuk menyelidiki kasus meninggalnya siswi tersebut dan membawa tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa itu kerumah sakit untuk di autopsi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebagian besar siswa siswi KHS tengah berada di area pemakaman umum Kota Konoha untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman salah satu teman mereka yang telah meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Satu persatu siswa siswi tersebut beranjak untuk meninggalkan makam tersebut setelah acara pemakamannya selesai.

Matahari telah lama keluar dari tempat peradauannya, namun hingga sekarang ia tak kunjung juga menampakkan dirinya yang sedari tadi berada di balik awan mendung. Seolah memang enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya hari ini, awan mendung tersebut terlihat nampak semakin gelap seiring dengan gelapnya suasana berkabung dipemakaman umum Konoha. Tampak hanya beberapa orang yang kini masih tinggal di pemakaman gadis bernama Karin tersebut.

"Karin ... " Suara lirih tersebut keluar dari seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk batu nisan milik kekasihnya yang telah dikuburkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Suigetsu, nama orang itu kini tengah menatap pusara milik kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya yang memandang iba kepada pemuda bersurai putih keunguan tersebut. Di belakang mereka berdua, berdirilah 3 orang lagi yang juga memandang iba kepada pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Mereka Sakura, Ino, dan Sai hanya terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Suigetsu, sudahlah. Biarkan Karin beristirahat dengan tenang. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini." pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya yang bernama Kiba tersebut akhirnya bersuara.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan tetap berada disini? Pergi. Biarkan aku sendiri disini." balas Suigetsu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Kiba maupun yang lainnya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara menanggapi kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Suigetsu. Mereka semua mengerti dengan perasaan terluka pemuda itu. Jika mereka berada di posisinya, mungkin mereka juga akan bersikap sama. Untuk sekarang ini yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Suigetsu sendirian. Mereka bisa menemaninya lain kali ketika pemuda itu membutuhkan tempat untuk mengadu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ucap pemuda bernama Kiba sembari berdiri dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Ia berjalan melewati Sakura dan dua teman lainnya.

"Kami juga pamit dulu Sui." ucap Sai kemudian, dan segera menggandeng Ino untuk segera pergi mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sakura, baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk mengikuti langkah Sai dan Ino. Sekelebat ia bisa melihat bahwa aura Suigetsu yang awalnya hitam kini bercampur dengan warna merah sama seperti yang ia lihat pada aura Karin tempo hari. Celaka.

" Tunggu." ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, ia tak jadi pergi. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sai dan Ino serta Kiba juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino kemudian, karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura.

"Aku melihat aura Suigetsu sekarang tiba-tiba bercampur dengan warna merah sama seperti apa yang aku lihat pada aura milik gadis bernama Karin tempo hari, Ino." tutur Sakura dengan wajah tegang.

"Ap-apa? Apa kau bilang?" Kata Ino terkejut dengan penuturan Sahabat pinknya itu. Sontak wajah Ino yang awalnya tampak sedih dengan kepergian Karin, kini berubah menjadi lebih tegang dari wajah Sakura. Sai yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada kekasihnya lantas bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Aku harus memperingatkannya Ino. Aku tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali." tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Sai yang kini tengah mengernyitkan dahinya karena penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan olehnya. Sakura segera menoleh kearah Sugetsu.

"Su-suigetsu-san, bisa kah aku mengganggu mu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu perihal kematian Karin-san."

Suigetsu yang mendengar suara Sakura sepintas mengernyitkan keningnya tanda bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"katakan." mau tidak mau, Suigetsu pun akhirnya menanggapi perkataan Sakura, karena ia juga merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh gadis bersurai seperti permen kapas itu. Begitu juga dengan rekan - rekannya yang lain. Mereka juga ikut mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tau, bahwa kalian semua telah melakukan permainan pemanggilan arwah di dekat sumur tua yang berada di belakang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah aku tau karena aku juga sempat di ajak untuk ikut bermain, namun aku menolak." Sakura menarik nafasnya sebentar dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya." dan kau pasti tau ketika tempo hari aku tiba-tiba datang ke kelas kalian dengan menggeser pintu kelas hingga menimbulkan sedikit keributan."

sertamerta Ino menghela nafas pelan menyadari tingkah konyol sahabat pinknya waktu itu. Sakura melirik kearah Ino sekilas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "saat itulah aku dapat melihat bahwa kalian semua tengah dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna hitam. Namun ada salah satu dari kalian yang tampak berbeda, yaitu Karin-san. Dia memiliki aura berwarna hitam dan ada campuran warna merah pekat didalamnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suigetsu memandang kearah sakura dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengintimidasi keberadaan sakura disana. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menanti apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pelan dan melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan berikutnya.

"Awalnya aku mengira bahwa itu akan baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya aku memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai hal itu. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi tentang Karin-san yang sepertinya sedang sekarat dengan sosok yang mengerikan di sampinya. Sosok itu menginginkan kematian Karin-san." takut - takut Sakura menatap kearah Suigetsu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan tadi, tepat sebelum aku berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini, sekelebat aku dapat melihat bahwa aura Suigetsu-san yang awalnya hanya hitam tiba-tiba juga memiliki warna merah."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan, Suigetsu lantas berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat. Dan berjalan kearah Sakura. Angin tiba - tiba bertiup dengan kencang untuk sesaat.

"Jadi ... " Suigetsu berkata lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya di depan Sakura. Tangannya yang awalnya terkepal dengan erat, secepat kilat meraih leher gadis bersurai Pink pudar itu dan dengan cepat mendorong gadis itu hingga membentur pohon di belakangnya dengan keras.

"UKH!" Gumam Sakura pelan saat merasakan leher dan punggungnya sakit. Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu.

"JADI KAU BERKATA BAHWA AKU JUGA AKAN MATI SEPERTI KARIN, BEGITU?" Seolah telah dirasuki, Suigetsu berteriak kearah Sakura, dan mengeratkan cekikannya pada gadis itu.

"Uhuk! Le-lepaskan." gumam Sakura lirih sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Suigetsu dari lehernya.

Ino yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya lantas berteriak dan segera berlari kearah Sakura dan Suigetsu untuk menolong Sakura. "Lepaskan Sakura Sui! Dia bisa mati jika kau mencekiknya seperti itu!" teriak Ino lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Suigetsu pada leher Sakura.

Namun Suigetsu tak membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Ia manepis tangan Ino dan mendorong gadis bersurai pirang tersebut hingga terjatuh. Sai yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat memukul Suigetsu dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Secara otomatis cengkramannya pada leher Sakura pun akhirnya terlepas.

Sai segera membantu Ino untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Kau gila! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" ucap Sai penuh amarah kepada Suigetsu yang kini tengah jatuh akibat hantaman pukulan yang telah diberikannya barusan.

"Astaga Sui, dia hanya ingin memperingatkan mu, itu saja. Tidak lebih." tambah Kiba. Ia tak percaya Suigetsu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis yang bahkan berniat baik untuk memperingatkannya.

"Cihh! Aku tak butuh itu! Akan ku buktikan padamu bahwa perkataanmu itu salah, dan aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Dan sosok itu, aku akan memusnahkannya di depan matamu! KUSO!"

Setelah berkata demikian kepada Sakura. Suigetsu segera bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura beserta teman-temannya.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia lantas memegangi lehernya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino kemudian, ia kawatir pada keadaan sahabat pinknya itu.

"Tak apa Ino, ini hanya luka kecil." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan terus memandang kepergian Suigetsu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang sore ini, membuat ranting - ranting pohon disekitar Sumur tua itu bergesekan. Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun tengah berdiri memandang sumur tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Hembusan angin yang bertiup membuat rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker dan mencuat kebelakang itu ikut bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam mematung dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baka."

Gumamnya pelan, kemudian ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana dia berada saat ini.

-TBC-

KYAAAAA ...!

Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai,, \^^/

Susah sekali bikin adegan pembunuhannya, aduuhhhh... Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Nahhh pada tau kan, siapa cwok yang akhirnya muncul di akhir chapter?

Yosh yosh akhirnya sasu-chan bisa keluar di chap ini. Walaupun cuma sedikit #dikeroyok reader

mau balas review dulu ...

\- Toro Kun : Siappp! ini udah di lanjut,, jangan lupaReview lagi yaaa. ^^/ Toro Kun lagi jomblo? #Plakk

\- ai . uchiharunochan : Waahhh makasih udah di tambahin Ai-chan baik bangetttt #hug siapp-siappp nanti coba akemi aplikasikan sarannya. arigatou.

\- FiaaATiasrizqi : Sasu nya udah muncul di chapter ini. hoho tapi masih dapat scand dikit,, sabar yaaaa

\- kiyoi-chan : Ini Sasu nya udah muncul hohoho lama yaa update nya... sabar yaaa

\- LukeLuke : Ini Sasu udah muncul ... ^^/

buat para reviewers, makasih udah mampir dan coret" di fict nya Akemi yaaaa. jangan lupa review lagi ...

dan buat para silent reader ... makasih udah baca cerita Akemi, jangan lupa sekali" mampir buat review.

Oke sekian dulu cuap cuap nya

Akhir kata, all jangan lupa review yaaaaa

Arigatou ...


	6. Chapter 6

SADAKO

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun tengah berdiri memandang sumur tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Hembusan angin yang bertiup membuat rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker dan mencuat kebelakang itu ikut bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam mematung dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baka."

Gumamnya pelan, kemudian ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana dia berada saat ini.

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Masashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih #dikeroyokmasa

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 5 SISWA PINDAHAN

Mentari mulai menampaknya sinarnya, disusul oleh kicauan beberapa burung yang ikut meramaikan suasana. Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang cerah bagi Konoha High School, dapat dilihat siswa siswinya kini mulai berdatangan dan memasuki halaman sekolah. Termasuk juga seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang memiliki nama seperti musim semi tersebut, Perlahan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tengah berjalan santai di tengah - tengah halaman sekolah yang memiliki berbagai macam tanaman bunga dan bangku di beberapa bagiannya. Tempat itu, akrab di sebut sebagai 'taman halaman depan' oleh siswa - siswi KHS. Sakura, terus berjalan dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa siswa yang kini tengah asik bercengkrama dan bercanda. Setelah semua kegiatan sekolah sempat di liburkan pasca peristiwa yang menimpa Karin, salah satu siswa KHS kemarin. Kini sekolah tampak seperti biasanya. Aktivitas rutin yang biasa tampak di persekolahan, mulai berjalan normal kembali. Karena hari berkabung telah usai.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai memasuki gedung KHS. Ia berjalan menuju loker sepatu gantinya dan berhenti untuk menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus ruangan. Setelah selesai mengganti sepatunya, dia kembali berjalan masuk untuk menuju kelasnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia mulai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terhubung dengan kelasnya. Yaitu kelas X-C. Tampak beberapa siswa berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Suasana koridor tampak begitu ramai pagi ini. Beberapa siswa terlihat berhenti dikoridor. Dapat Sakura lihat, beberapa dari mereka kini tengah bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dan ada juga yang tengah berdiri gelisah bersandar pada dinding koridor sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya, mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang batin Sakura.

Sakura, terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor tersebut, hingga tiba - tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang dengan aura yang mengerikan berjalan dengan cepat berlawanan arah dan berpapasan dengannya. Karena merasa bahwa aura tersebut terasa ganjil di fikirannya, reflek Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang guna melihat siapakah gerangan si pemilik aura tersebut. Namun nihil. Sosok itu tidak ada. Sejenak Sakura berhenti dan ia berfikir. Dahinya tampak berkerut karena merasa terganggu dengan kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin, itu cuma perasaannya saja, batinnya.

Ia terus melangkah hingga ia merasakan suasana ganjil di sekitarnya. Sunyi. Itulah kata pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya ketika ia merasakan tak ada suara sedikitpun yang berhasil di tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh koridor. Tak ada yang aneh, koridor tersebut masih di penuhi oleh siswa - siswa yang tengah asik berbicara dan bercanda. Sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi. Ahh Tidak, tunggu dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari mereka semua, wajah mereka semua tampak pucat, seperti mayat hidup. Jantung Sakura tiba - tiba berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai hal ini. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di koridor tersebut perlahan mulai memandang ke arah Sakura. Tatapan mereka, Sakura tau bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan tidak suka. Berusaha untuk tak menggubris tatapan tersebut, Sakura mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Di sepanjang jalan koridor, Sakura dapat melihat tatapan yang sama tengah diarahkan padanya. Tatapan tidak suka. Ia seolah merasa di intimidasi oleh tatapan - tatapan tersebut. Ia tau, bahwa siswa dan siswi itu bukan berasal dari tempat ia berasal, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas perbedaan corak dan model seragam yang mereka pakai, dan wajah mereka, tak mungkin manusia biasa memiliki wajah sepucat itu bukan? lalu yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, Ia berada dimana? Mungkinkah ini dimensi lain? Tapi sejak kapan ia pindah dimensi?

Sakura, terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hingga secara tak sengaja ia melihat soerang siswi tengah berdiri di tengah - tengah koridor sekitar beberapa meter di depannya. Langkah Sakura berhenti. Siswi itu, ia berambut panjang, wajahnya putih pucat dia menunduk begitu dalam hingga sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, namun tak cukup banyak untuk menutupi bagian wajahnya yang retak dan mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura segera melangkah mundur ketika gadis itu mengacungkan pisau yang ia pegang di salah satu tangannya kepada Sakura.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Sakura, ia melihat gadis berambut panjang dengan muka mengerikan tersebut mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Mata putihnya seolah memandang benci pada gadis dengan surai soft pink tersebut, ia mulai menyeringai. Sakura tau, ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Dan ketika gadis berambut panjang tersebut tiba - tiba berlari dengan menghunuskan pisaunya kearah Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, secepat kilat Sakura segera memutar arahnya dan berlari untuk pergi dari gadis yang tengah mengejarnya saat ini.

Yang ada dalam benak Sakura kini hanyalah berlari. Ia tak mau mati konyol di tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tau sedang berada dimana.

'Tolong ... Seseorang, tolong aku, aku mohon...'

Hanya kata - kata itulah yang berulang kali ia ucapkan dalam hatinya saat ini. Bahkan, untuk sekedar berteriak dan meminta tolong pun. Sakura tak bisa, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Jika suaranya keluar pun. Sakura tak tau ada atau tidak, seseorang yang akan bisa menolongnya untuk melewati ini semua. Untuk keluar dari sini. Karena ia tau ia kini tengah berada di alam lain, alam yang bahkan tak bisa di jamah oleh manusia biasa dengan mudah. Memikirkan hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia pasrah. Yang dapat Sakura lakukan saat ini hanyalah berlari dan berlari, merasakan rasa takut yang mulai menyerang dirinya yang tengah berlari tak tentu arah. Hingga ...

BRUUKKK !

UGHHH !

Sakura menabrak sesuatu hingga ia terjatuh. Mau tak mau, ia lantas membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia tabrak saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ia tabrak. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah sepasang Onyx yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Seolah terhisap ke dalam onyx tersebut, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung di tempat.

Untuk beberapa saat, emerald dan onyx itu pun saling bertatapan. Saling memandang. Saling terkejut satu sama lain. Lama mereka berdua tetap berada di posisi yang sama ketika mereka jatuh, hingga seseorang yang memiliki iris onyx tersebut lebih dulu sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, dan kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepada gadis yang berada di depannya setelah ia berhasil bangkit dengan sempurna. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang baru saja menabraknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura lantas mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, akhirnya ia sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia tengah jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya, dan telah dengan ceroboh menabrak pemuda didepannya, hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh secara bersamaan.

"ah, I-iya e-ettoo a-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura tergagap karena gugup sembari berusaha untuk segera bangkit dari acara jatuhnya. Melihat Sakura yang agak kesulitan untuk bangkit, Pemuda tersebut lantas mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura yang melihat uluran tangan tersebut, lantas menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Te-terimakasih." ucapnya kemudian dengan memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya kepada pemuda beriris Onyx dan berambut raven tersebut.

"hn." pemuda itu hanya menggumam, menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Sakura.

"Go-gomenne, aku sudah menabrakmu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" perasaan kawatir dan bersalah tiba - tiba merayap kedalam hati Sakura. Ia lantas memperhatikan pemuda tersebut dari bawah hingga keatas, ia takut pemuda tersebut terluka karena perbuatannya.

"Tak apa, tak masalah."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemuda tersebut, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak marah atas insiden yang barusan terjadi.

"Yokatta ..." Ucap Sakura lega. Gadis pemilik Surai soft pink tersebut lantas menghebuskan nafasnya pelan, karena ternyata pemuda tersebut tidak marah. " et-too... Apa kau siswa baru?" tanya nya lagi pada pemuda tersebut.

"hn."

"aahh... Pantas saja sepertinya aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu. Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura." sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." dan Sasuke juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan gadis di depannya. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Nah, Uchiha-san. Selamat datang di KHS. Semoga kau betah bersekolah disini." kata Sakura sembari mengakhiri acara berjabat tangannya. Tak lupa, ia juga memberikan senyumannya kearah pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn, terimakasih." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ettoo ... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa-ne Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura yang kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu."

Tiba - tiba Sakura mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut untuk mencegahnya pergi, hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti. "Are?" dan menolehkan kepalnya ke arah pemuda berambut Raven tersebut.

"Kau memanggilku Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura memastikan kebenaran suara yang barusan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Aku ... Tidak bisa menemukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih namun masih dapat di tangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut lantas tersenyum .

"Wakatta. Ayo aku tunjukkan dimana ruangannya."

"Arigatou."

Kemudian, mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai dasar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkeinginan untuk membuka suara dan memulai sebuah percakapan. Bukan karena tak ingin bicara, Sakura pada dasarnya adalah seorang anak yang selalu ceria, ia tak akan sanggup diam dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini berbeda, ia seolah kehabisan kata - kata untuk memulai suatu percakapan. Entah karena gugup atau karena rasa bersalahnya telah menabrak orang yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura sendiri pun tak tau apa penyebab pastinya. Apalagi author?

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dan beberapa belokan dengan saling mengunci mulut rapat - rapat. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan dimana kantor kepala sekolah tersebut berada. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah tersebut, mengingat Sakura memang sudah hafal semua tata letak bangunan di KHS.

"Nah, Sasuke-san. Kita sudah sampai. Ini kantornya." ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Hn. Arigatou."

"Oke, aku rasa sampai disini dulu, sebentar lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi. Aku harus segera pergi ke kelasku. Beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, atau jika kau membutuhkan bantuan ku lagi. Dengan senang hati Aku akan bersedia untuk membantumu. Jaa-ne. Uchiha-sa n." ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan segera berbalik melangkah perg. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis juga terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Lebih berhati - hatilah Sakura." ucap Sasuke sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

Sakura kembali menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Hai' Arigatou." lantas, ia pun segera kembali menoleh ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga ia kembali meghentikan langkahnya.

"Are? Apa tadi dia menyebut nama kecilku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia tengah berfikir dengan keras saat ini. "dan... lebih berhati-hatilah?" gumamnya lagi."apa maksudnya?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini mulai bertengger di dalam otaknya. Aneh. Tentu saja. Bagi Sakura, cukup aneh mendapatkan peringatan seperti itu dari orang yang baru di kenalnya. Bukan semata - mata karena kata - kata yang di ucapkannya, namun lebih kepada makna sebenarnya dari kata - kata tersebut. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu.

"Ahh sudahlah." serunya tiba - tiba. "mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." ucapnya kemudian. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berperasangka buruk terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya dan segera menepis pemikiran - pemikiran buruk yang ada di otakknya. Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Bel tanda pelajaran di mulai pun berbunyi, banyak siswa – siswi KHS yang mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka masing – masing untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ruang koridor pun berangsur – angsur mulai sepi. Dapat di lihat beberapa kelas kini mulai hening karena guru mata pelajaran mereka telah hadir untuk memberikan materi pelajaran.

Namun, hal itu masih belum berlaku bagi siswa – siswi kelas X-C yang saat ini masih ramai dengan beberapa candaan dan gurauan. Beberapa siswa bahkan tampak saling melempar kertas yang telah di remas dan di bentuk menyerupai bola. Tak heran hal itu bisa terjadi, semua karena guru mata pelajaran mereka sampai saat ini belum datang. Kebiasaan itu memang sudah melekat di benak masing – masing siswa. Karena mereka sangat hafal dengan perilaku guru kesayangannya yang selalu datang terlambat dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal. Namun, satu hal yang mereka tau adalah walaupun guru mereka sering terlambat, namun dia merupakan salah satu guru yang menyandang status Killer di se antero sekolah.

Pintu geser ruang kelas mulai bergerak. Dan seluruh siswa menyadari hal itu. Sontak semua siswa – siswi yang kini tak berada di tempat duduknya, segera beranjak menuju tempat semestinya mereka berada. Suasana kelas tiba – tiba menjadi hening.

"Ohayou …. Anak – anak." Sapa seseorang yang kini mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Dia berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depan White board tepat di tengah – tengah.

"Ohayou Sensei." Sapa para siswa kompak.

"Hari ini aku tidak akan mengungkapkan alasan keterlambatanku, karena ada hal yang lebih menarik." Guru bersurai keperakan dan selalu memakai masker di wajahnya tersebut lantas tersenyum kepada siswa – siswanya. Setidaknya itulah perkiraan para siswa, karena mereka hanya bisa melihat mata guru mereka tersebut menyipit, dan ada semacam garis lengkung samar yang tampak dari masker hitamnya.

"Oke. Masuklah, Uchiha-san." Ucap guru yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu lama, hingga masuklah seorang pemuda bermata Onyx berambut sewarna biru dongker dengan emo style kedalam kelas.

Melihat hal itu, sontak seluruh siswi yang ada di dalam kelas berteriak serempak. Mereka tampak mengagumi ketampanan siswa baru yang akan menjadi penghuni kelas mereka. Sedangkan para siswa? Pastinya merasa iri dan hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena bertambahnya saingan yang mereka anggap sangat berat.

"Ne – ne, Sensei, siapa namanya?" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat yang disusul sorakan dari yang lain.

"Ehem. Ehem. Diam lah sebentar, agar dia bisa memperkenalkan diri." Mendengar ucapan senseinya barusan, tiba – tiba ruang kelas menjadi hening.

"Oke, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil, kini mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan secara tak sengaja Onyx nya kini bertatapan dengan Emerald yang di jumpainya tadi pagi. Ia melihat gadis itu, Haruno Sakura tengah tersenyum ramah kepanya. Menutup matanya sebentar, dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku." Ucap Sasuke singkat lantas membungkukkan badannya kearah para siswa yang berada di depannya.

Perkenalan singkat tersebut, membuat para siswi menjadi ricuh. Serentetan pertanyaan mulai beterbangan(?) kemana-mana.

"Kyaaaa Uchiha-san, boleh aku tau no telfonmu?"

"Ne, Uchiha-san. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Uchiha-san boleh aku tau apa hobby mu?"

"Uchiha-san apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhir tersebut berhasil membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening seketika guna mengetahui jawaban sang Uchiha. Kakashi, yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kericuhan di kelasnya, kini ikut mendengus mendengar pertanyaan – pertanyaan tidak berbobot yang di ajukan oleh para anak didiknya, apa lagi pertanyaan terakhir tadi, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Menghela nafas sebentar, ia lantas membuka suara.

"Cukup! Kalian bisa menanyainya, err atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasinya? nanti, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi." Ucap Kakashi cepat. "Dan kau Uchiha-san, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong depan … Haruno-san! Angkat tanganmu."

"Hai. Sensei." Seru gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut, lantas berjalan kearah dimana bangkunya berada.

Dan acara perkenalan tersebut di akhiri dengan desahan kecewa para siswi yang merasa tak satupun pertanyaannya mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan setelah Sasuke berhasil sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menaruh tasnya di samping kursinya.

"Yokatta …. ." Ucap Sakura kemudian, yang berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda Onyx tersebut.

"Yokatta?" Ulang Sasuke untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar dan bermaksud untuk menanyakan arti dari kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Nandemonai," jawab Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa masih punya hutang padamu." Tutur Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan pemandu untuk menunjukkan seluk - beluk sekolah ini. Oke? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu." Lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Haruno-san!" suara Kakashi tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa namanya di panggil itupun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hai, sensei." Jawabnya cepat sambil mengembalikan posisi duduknya seperti semula.

"Kau bisa berkenalan lebih jauh dengannya nanti setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Mengerti?" Kakashi lantas memberikan tatapan horrornya kepada siswa Pinknya tersebut.

"Ha-hai, sensei. Go-gomennasai." Jawab Sakura gugup karena mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari senseinya. Sedangkan siswa yang lain hanya mendesah pelan melihat adegan barusan. Mereka mengerti, dan jika mereka menjadi Sakura, maka mereka akan sesegera mungkin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Khususnya para siswi, mereka tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas seperti itu begitu saja. Benarkan?

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Lanjut Kakashi kemudian.

Dan setelah itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas X-C pun dimulai.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, yang artinya adalah kegiatan belajar mengajar terpaksa harus berhenti sejenak. Para siswa KHS kini mulai keluar dari kelas mereka masing – masing untuk sekedar melepas penat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang pergi kekantin maupun ke taman sekolah. Ada juga yang lebih memilih tetap berada di dalam kelas, termasuk para siswi penghuni kelas X-C. Kali ini, mereka lebih suka berada di dalam kelas. kenapa? Oh ayolah jangan lupakan penghuni baru kelas yang kini tampak membuat hampir semua siswa dan siswi tertarik.

Di salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok ruang kelas, tepatnya bangku nomer dua dari belakang. Tampak terlihat sekelompok siswa dan siswi tengah berkumpul. Ah lebih tepatnya mereka tengah mengerubungi siswa yang baru saja pindah ke kelas meraka.

Sasuke, yang notabenenya adalah murid baru itu pun mau tak mau harus meladeni serbuan pertanyaan dari orang – orang di dekatnya. Ia kelihatan agak kuwalahan menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya, walaupun kebanyakan ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'hn' namun hal itu tentu saja tetap merepotkan baginya. Sangat mengganggu. Apa lagi dengan teriakan – teriakan histeris yang terkadang mengiringi jawaban yang ia lontarkan atas semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan kepadanya. Sesekali, ia bahkan menoleh kearah Sakura yang ada di belakangnya, niatnya sih mau meminta pertolongan kepada gadis musim semi tersebut, namun apa daya gadis musim semi tersebut sepertinya tak tahu maksud dari tatapan sang Uchiha dan hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya. Salahkan sendiri tatapan sang Uchiha yang bahkan sedikitpun tak menggambarkan seperti tatapan 'meminta pertolongan' kepada gadis tersebut. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah gadis Haruno itu, Jadi jangan salahkan ketidakpekaan sang gadis Haruno.

Tak membuang – buang waktu yang lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berencana untuk pergi kekantin. Sejenak iris emerald Sakura memeriksa seluruh ruang kelas untuk mencari seseorang, dan ketemu. Ia kini tengah berjalan kearah dimana pemuda yang ia cari berada. Dapat ia lihat bahwa pemuda tersebut tampak berjalan menuju kerumunan siswa yang berada di bangku milik Sasuke. Namun sebelum ia berhasil sampai di kerumunan tersebut, Sakura terlebih dahulu menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura, menanggapi tatapan aneh Kiba padanya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan rencana kita siang ini." Sakura menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa pernyataannya benar. Sedangkan kiba, hanya nyengir tiga jari dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Et-to … ti-tidak, hehehe aku tidak lupa, tenang saja." Jawab Kiba gugup.

"Lalu?" Pertanyaan Sakura tampak mengintimidasi dan membuat Kiba semakin gugup.

"A-aku hanya … penasaran dengan Uchiha-san, et-too bolehkah aku datang terlambat? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Kau tau? Uchiha itu klan elit yang sangat jarang bisa di temui di sekolah biasa seperti KHS." Kilah Kiba kepada Sakura.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi sekarang." Jawab Sakura singkat dengan menarik paksa lengan kiba untuk segera pergi. Kiba, yang ditarik paksa pun hanya bisa pasrah, karna pada dasarnya dia memang lupa kalau siang ini, dia memiliki janji yang sangat penting dengan teman – temannya.

Kantin, adalah tempat pemberhentian Sakura dan Kiba berikutnya, disana mereka dapat melihat Sai dan Ino tengah duduk manis di sebuah meja yang berada di pojok. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura dan Kiba lantas berjalan menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut sambil membawa minuman dan makanan yang mereka beli terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sai dan Ino yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka.

"Lumayan, memangnya kalian darimana?" Tanya Ino balik kepada Sakura.

"Ahh ….. ada kendala sedikit tadi." Jawab Sakura sambil meminum jus Melonnya.

"Ne, Sakura. Aku dengar di kelasmu ada siswa baru?" Tanya Ino terlihat antusias.

"Ya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku dengar, dia siswa yang sangat tampan. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino lagi lebih antusias. Ia tak menyadari adanya aura hitam pekat yang tiba – tiba menguar dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Sai. Dan sakura menyadarinya.

"Hmmm…. A-aku rasa begitu." Jawab Sakura setengah gugup sambil sesekali melihat Sai yang tengah mengeluarkan Aura hitam pekat.

"Ahhh …. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya, rumor mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tampan." Bisik Ino dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura, agar suaranya dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh sahabat pinknya itu. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan tatapan Ino yang tampak berkilat – kilat tanda bahwa dia sangat bersemangat dengan rumor yang ia dapatkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tampan Ino-chan?"

"Eh?" secepat kilat Ino lantas menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan nada yang begitu menyeramkan. Dan seketika itu juga, Ino baru ingat jika dia sedang dikantin dengan kekasihnya Sai. Sial. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan keberadaan kekasihnya?

"E-ettooo Anoo ehehehehe. Te-tenang saja, bagiku Sai-kun tetap menjadi yang tertampan kok. Seantero KHS malah. Ah tidak, tapi seantero Kota Konoha." Jawab Ino gelagapan, dengan cengiran khasnya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, namun entah mengapa, bagi Ino itu adalah senyuman paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"Be-benar." Jawab Ino cepat, namun masih dalam keadaan gugup.

"apa kau tidak berbohong?" ucap Sai lagi, masih dengan nada suaranya yang mengerikan di sertai aura hitam pekat yang menjadi baground di belakang punggung nya.

"Tidak. T-tentu saja tidak."

"Hm, baiklah. Awas jika Ino-chan berani – berani tertarik dengan laki-laki lain."

"I-Iyaa iyaa. Hehehehe. Tenang saja Sai-kun. Dihati ku Cuma ada Sai-kun seorang. Ehehehe."

"Ehem! Apa kalian berdua lupa jika aku dan Inuzuka-san ada disini?" Tanya Sakura menginterupsi adegan drama yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sai dan Ino.

Baru saja Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura dengan secepat kilat memotong dan mendahului untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Sudahlah. Tidak masalah." Dan jawaban Sakura tersebut berhasil membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut merasa lega. Karena dia tak perlu repot – repot untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian barusan.

"Jadi… katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu. Aku ingin tau detailnya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Waktu itu, ketika kami berenam sampai di gedung KHS, kami memutuskan untuk langsung melaksanakan rencana kami untuk 'bermain'. Ketika kami sampai di gedung belakang sekolah, tepatnya di depan sumur tua itu, kami, ah maksudnya aku, Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Ino langsung membuat garis untuk membentuk suatu symbol yang telah dibicarakan oleh Shion sebelumnya saat memberikan arahan singkat pada kami sebelum menuju belakang gedung KHS." Terang Sai yang berinisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu memulai cerita

.

"Ah ya, sebelum aku membantu Sai dan yang lainnya, aku sempat bertanya mengenai tata letak symbol yang akan di gambar." Kali ini Ino yang bersuara. "Kau tau, aku bertaya kepada Shion kenapa symbol itu di gambar dengan jarak 5m dari lokasi sumur, bukannya di sampingnya persis."

"Lalu?" Ucap Sakura menanggapi.

"Dia menjawab hal itu ia lakukan demi keamanan kami bersama. Awalnya aku memang tak ambil pusing dengan alasan yang di ungkapkan oleh Shion. Karena aku fikir mungkin saja ia takut salah satu dari kami bisa saja terjatuh ke dalam sumur itu. Atau mungkin ada hal yang lainnya? Aku juga tidak mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk membantu Sai dan yang lainnya untuk menggambar symbol tersebut." Lanjut Ino menerangkan. "Dan kau tau Sakura? Waktu kami sedang sibuk membuat gambar symbol tersebut, tiba – tiba kami mendengar lolongan anjing yang saling bersahut – sahutan. Tidak lama memang, tapi hal itu berhasil membuatku langsung merinding."

"Hei, Ino. Sumur itu tertutup. Apa kau lupa? Jika sumur itu tertutup, lalu bagaimana kita bisa terjatuh ke dalamnya?" Sanggah Kiba kemudian.

"Ah iya, ahahaha. Aku lupa." Jawab Ino dengan senyum tiga jarinya dan menepuk jidadnya pelan.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingat saat itu … sesaat sebelum lolongan anjing itu terdengar, aku mendengar sepertinya Shion berteriak. Apa kalian ikut mendengarnya?" Tanya Sai sembari menatap Ino dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Ahhh iya, kau benar. Waktu itu, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Shion terus memperhatikan pohon Sasaki yang berada di belakang sumur itu dengan mimik wajah antara ragu atau cemas mungkin? Entahlah aku sendiri juga tak tau pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, aku bisa jamin jika dia setengah melamun waktu itu." Ucap Kiba menambahkan pendapatnya.

"Lalu?" Ucap Sakura kemudian. Ia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh disini, dan orang pertama yang ia curigai adalah Shion, gadis itu mungkin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau ia telah merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil waktu itu. Hanya saja ia enggan untuk bicara karena masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Setauku, dia berdiri disana dengan Karin. Tapi sesaat kemudian Karin tiba – tiba berada di dekat sumur tua itu. Dan Shion tiba – tiba berteriak, hal selanjutnya yang aku tau, Karin menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Mungkin sebuah batu." Kiba berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir dan memastikan benda apa yang di pegang Karin waktu itu. "Ahh iya, benar. Aku rasa itu memang sebuah batu, karena yang aku lihat setelah jatuh, benda itu pecah menjadi berkeping – keping."

"Batu ya …" ucap Sakura yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai gumaman yang di tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku rasa itu batu." Jawab Kiba menambahkan.

"Lalu setelah itu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Kami segera memulai 'permainan' kami." Jawab Sai menanggapi pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Sakura. Sai menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Shion membacakan mantra pemanggil dan kami mengikutinya. Hingga gelas kecil yang kami gunakan sebagai media, tiba – tiba bergerak. Kemudian kami mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seputar rumor yang beredar di sekolah."

"Dan kau tau Sakura? Gelas itu menjawab." Sela Ino kemudian.

"Menjawab?" beo Sakura.

"Iya. Hingga akhirnya gelas kecil yang kami gunakan sebagai media itu retak dan pecah. Setelah kejadian itu, sosok itu muncul. Sosok yang keluar dari sumur. Sosok yang telah dirumorkan. Dia benar – benar ada dan mengejar kami Sakura, sontak kami seketika itu juga langsung pergi dari tempat itu." Jawab Ino dengan ekspresi mulai gelisah.

"'Tunggu dulu. Apa kalian tidak menyelesaikan ritualnya?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"A-apa? Menyelesaikan apa?" beo Ino.

"Maksudku, apa kalian tidak melakukan ritual penutupan? Dalam artian menyelesaikan ritual yang telah kalian mulai dengan mantra penutupan." Semuanya hanya terdiam memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, dan saat itulah Sakura tau bahwa teman – temannya telah melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat fatal.

"Oke. Aku anggap jawabannya adalah tidak." Simpul sakura dengan menghela nafas berat. "Lalu, selain apa yang kalian ceritakan tadi, apa ada hal lain yang menurut kalian aneh atau mencurigakan?" tambah Sakura kemudian.

"Ada." Sahut Kiba cepat. "Waktu itu, tepat sebelum kami memulai ritualnya, sebelum Shion membacakan mantra pemanggilan, dia bertanya kepada kami apakah kami yakin ingin tetap melakakukan ritual ini atau tidak dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggambarkan kegelisahan dan sepertinya dia kawatir tentang sesuatu."

"Ne, Kiba. Apa kau menyukai Shion?" Celetuk Ino yang sukses membuat Kiba kaget dan salah tingkah.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak … "

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong dan menyembunyikan hal itu." Potong Ino cepat. "Dari tadi aku perhatikan, kau selalu saja memperhatikan gerak – gerik Shion. Bahkan dia sedang berekspresi seperti apa pun kau tau, padahal kami semua tidak tau. Atau … apa jangan – jangan kau ikut permainan ini karena Shion juga merupakan salah satu anggota yang ikut bermain?" Tanya Ino yang terkesan seperti mengintimidasi kepada Kiba.

"E-etoo … ehehe…"

"Ah sudahlah Ino, jangan menggodanya. Apa kau tidak lihat dia sudah kelihatan seperti kepiting rebus sekarang?" Sahut Sakura menengahi percakapa antara Ino dan Kiba.

"Yare – yare." Jawab Ino acuh tak acuh.

"Terimakasih Sakura-san."

"Kau berhutang takoyaki padaku, Kiba-san. Ingat itu." Jawab Sakura sembari menyeringai kearah Kiba, sedangan kan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu Cuma bisa nyengir tiga jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Saakura.

"Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Apa ada lagi hal aneh yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Aku rasa tidak, waktu itu ketika Shion bertanya masalah melanjutkan atau tidak, aku dan yang lainnya sepakat memutuskan untuk lanjut. Kami berfikir jika kami berhenti di tengah jalan, maka semuanya akan sia-sia Sakura." Jawab Ino menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tunggu, apa kalian tidak berpikir jika batu yang di jatuhkan oleh Karin waktu itu adalah batu yang menutupi lubang sumur tua itu?" Tanya Sai tiba – tiba, ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir untuk mencari bukti yang kuat sebagai pendukung dugaannya. "Setauku, Ketika pertama kali kita kesana, lubang sumur itu jelas – jelas di tutup dengan batu. Tapi, ketika sosok itu keluar, batu penutup itu sudah tidak ada. Apa kalian memperhatikannya?" Tanya Sai sambil memandang kearah Kiba dan Ino bergantian.

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Jawab Kiba singkat sembari memijat dagunya pelan. "Ah aku hampir lupa! Ada satu hal yang sempat membuatku kaget saat peristiwa itu terjadi." Seru Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Kalian tau? Ketika peristiwa itu terjadi, orang yang berada pada urutan terakhir saat berlari pergi, adalah aku dan Shion. Waktu itu, aku sadar bahwa Shion terjatuh. Aku ingin sekali menolong Shion, namun terlambat. Tangan sosok itu berhasil menggapai kaki Shion. Namun dalam hitungan detik, sosok itu tiba – tiba bersinar sesaat dan ia mulai berpendar kemudian menghilang. Apa mungkin sosok itu takut pada Shion?"

"Atau jangan – jangan Shion memiliki penangkalnya?" Celetuk Ino setelah mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, dimana anak itu? Dimana Shion? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku dengar seminggu ini dia Sakit Sakura, dan sampai sekarang aku belum sekalipun melihatnya masuk sekolah, ini sudah hampir 2 minggu jika di hitung dari terjadinya insiden itu." Ucap Ino menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat pinknya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus menemuinya. Mungkin ia mempunyai solusi untuk permasalahan yang sedang kalian hadapi." Ujar Sakura kemudian dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari teman – temannya.

Sakura lantas meminum jus yang sedari tadi diaduknya menggunakan sedotan, tatapannya menerawang dan tampak mengerutkan keningnya, ia berfikir bahwa ada kejadian yang sepertinya saling berhubungan disini, dan ada yang aneh dengan peristiwa yang dialami oleh teman – temannya. Dari cerita yang ia tangkap, sejak awal semuanya sudah terasa ganjil. Pertama, tingkah Shion dalam memperhatikan pohon Sasaki yang menurutnya merupakan salah satu pohon yang tergolong keramat. Kedua, teriakan Shion, dan Karin yang telah mengambil bongkahan batu yang diduga adalah penutup sumur tersebut, dan fatalnya Karin memecahkannya. Sakura menduga bahwa ada sesuatu dengan batu itu, tapi ia masih belum yakin dengan dugaannya sendiri. Selanjutnya, mengenai lolongan anjing itu, tidakkah itu aneh? Menurut Sakura, tidak mungkin anjing – anjing itu tiba – tiba melolong secara bersamaan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, dan yang terakhir adalah sikap Shion yang menanyakan ulang mengenai kelanjutan acara 'bermain' mereka. Jadi, pasti ada sesuatu, dan jangan pernah lupakan peristiwa menghilangnya sosok itu setelah ia menyentuh Shion.

Bagi Sakura, semuanya masih tampak berupa teka – teki yang sulit untuk di pecahkan, dan mengenai mimpinya, dia juga tidak boleh lupa jika mimpinya memiliki hubungan dengan peristiwa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Satu – satunya petunjuk yang dimilikinya adalah gadis bernama Shion, dia harus segera menemui gadis itu, dan mengkonfirmasi semua cerita yang telah ia dapatkan dari teman – temannya, ia yakin gadis itu tau sesuatu.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Di sebuah rumah yang berada di salah satu kompleks perumahan elit Konoha, tampak terlihat sorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan TV nya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Tangannya dengan lincah memencet – mencet tombol remote yang sedang ia pegang untuk mencari – cari acara TV yang di sukainya.

"Ne, Otouto. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yang memiliki paras sama tampannya dengan pemuda pertama, namun yang membedakan adalah pemuda kedua tersebut tampak terlihat lebih dewasa dengan garis di wajahnya.

"Hn, merepotkan." Jawab pemuda pertama cepat, sedetik kemudian ia tampak terlihat berfikir. "Mungkin juga menyenangkan?" lanjutnya, ia lantas menyeringai. Sekelebat, iris emerald yang ia lihat tadi pagi, kini sedang berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Ahh … kau menikmatinya." Ucap pemuda kedua yang memiliki rambut panjang di kuncir rendah di belakang kepalanya. Ia tampak berjalan mendekati adiknya dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Ia lantas memberikan segelas minuman kepada adiknya, dan meminum minuman yang ada di gelasnya sendiri.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda pertama singkat sambil tetap menyeringai. Ia mengambil segelas jus tomat yang di sodorkan padanya, dan langsung meminumnya.

"Kau boleh bersenang – senang otouto, tapi ingat, jangan lupa tugasmu. Jangan sampai kau melupakan alasan sebenarnya kau berada disana sekarang. " Ucap sang kakak mengingatkan.

"Hn. Itu pasti, aku tak akan lupa." Jawabnya singkat. Matanya tampak menerawang. Ia dapat dengan jelas mengingat rupa wajah cantik sang gadis musim semi yang sempat membuatnya tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Ahh jangan lupa, ia juga sempat mencuri pandang pada gadis itu ketika ia diantarkan keruangan kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Bukannya ia tak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada, melainkan ia hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama berada disisinya. Siapa sangka, ternyata ia satu kelas dengan gadis musim semi itu. Ne, apa kau menyukainya Sasuke?

-TBC-

Yeiy !

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini,

Cuma, menurut Akemi, chapter yang ini kerasa terlalu panjang ya?

Gomen ne, mau gimana lagi?

Soalnya itu tuntutan skenarionya, makanya agak panjang.

Gimana? Di chap ini Sasuke-kun perannya lumayan banyak looooo #peluk Sasu-chan

Oh Iyaaaaa ...

Mau nyapa Reader dulu,,

echaNM : Holaaaa ... ini udah di up date sama Akemi chap selanjutnya, biar gak nunggu-nunggu terlalu lama, peran sasu ya? masih dirahasiakan, ehehehehehe #Padahal dirinya sendiri masih bingung. :p yang jelas, ntar perannya sasu, dibikin couple an sama Saku-chan. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya... biar tau kepastian perannya Sasu.

kiyoi-chan : Siapppppp ! jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaaa ...

FiaaAtiasrizqi : Ini udah up date lagi... hohoho jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaa,, buat nyaksikan sepak terjangnya Sasu & Saku.

gamaichans : Ini udah di banyakin perannya, chap kemaren sebenernya udah masuk, cuma scane nya dikit udah gtu di akhir cerita. hehehehe jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaa

riny mss2014 : Siapp Ini udah Next Chapter. ikutin terus yaaa ...

Kucing genduttidur : Wahhhh udah ketebakk... hehehehe Iya, di chap ini awal masuknya. jangan lupa mampir lagi yaa ...

Euri-chan : Salam kenal juga, syukur kalo Euri-chan Suka, oh hati-hati, dia munculnya dari atas. #plak Siappp. ini udah di update ya, semoga gk terlalu lama.

AkagamiShimura27 : Siappp. ini udah lanjut. jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaa ...

Okeeee sudah semua. #kayaknya sih

special thanks buat para reviewer yaaa #hug

dan para silent reader, semoga tergerak hatinya buat review. khukhukhu.

#abaikan

Akhir kata Jangan lupa mampir buat Review yaaa

Arigatou ...


	7. Chapter 7

**SADAKO**

Cerita Sebelumnya :

 _"Kau boleh bersenang – senang otouto, tapi ingat, jangan lupa tugasmu. Jangan sampai kau melupakan alasan sebenarnya kau berada disana sekarang. " Ucap sang kakak mengingatkan._

 _"Hn. Itu pasti, aku tak akan lupa." Jawabnya singkat. Matanya tampak menerawang._

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Masashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih _#dikeroyokmasa_

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 6 KEDIAMAN SHION

"Tadaima …" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, sembari menutup pelan pintu yang tadi dia buka. Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia lantas melepaskan sepatunya dan segera masuk menuju ruang tamu. Disana, ia melihat ada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk diam menghadap ke arah TV yang sedang menyala. Dia adalah Inuzuka Hana, satu – satunya kakak perempuan yang dimiliki Kiba.

Melihat kakaknya yang hanya diam tak berkomentar atas kepulangannya yang sangat terlambat, Kiba lantas mengernyit heran. Hana, yang biasanya akan marah – marah ketika melihatnya pulang terlambat, kini hanya diam memperhatikan siaran TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Seolah ia tak peduli dengan Kiba yang kini sedang berjalan melewatinya. Kiba lantas mengedarkan pandangaanya keseluruh ruangan. Aneh, kondisi rumahnya yang biasanya terang, sekarang tampak temaram, hanya lampu duduk yang di nyalakan, bukan lampu utama. Suasana seperti ini, sukses membuat Kiba tiba–tiba bergidik ngeri. Ada apa dengan kakaknya. Aneh sekali, pikir Kiba.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itupun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, setengah was–was ketika melewati kakaknya yang sedang fokus pada layar TV di depannya, ia takut kakaknya akan tiba–tiba menyergap dan memukulnya karena ia pulang terlambat melebihi jam yang sudah di tentukan oleh kakaknya itu. Berlebihan memang, namun mengingat jika itu adalah Hana, wajar sekali jika dia waspada bukan? Hana kadang bisa menjadi lebih bringas dan lebih kejam dari seorang Monster, setidaknya begitulah menurut pendapat pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

Kiba terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur tanpa suara, ia bahkan cenderung mengendap–endap melewati kakaknya, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Hana, untuk memastikan bahwa Hana tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kiba lantas membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air putih untuknya minum.

"Kiba, kau sudah pulang?" Seru sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kiba, dan sukses membuat pemuda Inuzuka tersebut kaget dan terbatuk – batuk karena tersedak.

"Kiba, kau tidak apa – apa?" Ucap perempuan yang menginterupsi kegiatan minum Kiba tadi.

"Ha-Hana Nee?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada setengah ketakutan. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Lanjutnya. Kiba takut jika sang kakak tiba – tiba memukulnya karena melanggar peraturannya yang pulang terlalu larut.

"Gomen, apa aku mengagetkanmu? Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi." Jawab Hana kalem sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak juga." Ucap Kiba masih tampak gugup dengan kedatangan kakaknya. Mendengar jawaban Kiba, Hana lantas tersenyum dan mengambil alih botol minuman yang di bawa Kiba, sedangkan pemuda Inuzuka itu hanya diam mengamati kakaknya yang sedang menuangkan air minum di botol ke dalam gelas yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya. Tak ada pukulan, juga jitakan yang ia terima, bahkan omelan pun tak keluar dari seorang Hana yang terkenal bringas jika menyangkut pelanggaran aturan.

Kiba tampak berfikir seolah ada yang menganggu di benaknya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres disini, jika kakaknya mengatakan baru saja dari kamar mandi, lalu siapa yang ada di ruang tamu tadi? Mengingat jarak antara kamar mandi dan ruang tamu lumayan jauh, lagi pula tata letak rumah kiba kan ruang tamu, meja makan, dapur, baru menuju kamar mandi. Jadi mustahil jika kakaknya yang tadi berada di ruang tamu sekarang tiba–tiba berada di kamar mandi, kecuali jika kakaknya yang berada di ruang tamu tadi adalah orang lain.

Tapi jika dia adalah orang lain, kenapa wajahnya bisa begitu mirip dengan kakaknya? Itu mustahil.

DEGG!

Tiba–tiba jantung Kiba berdetak tidak karuan. Bulu kuduknya seketika itu berdiri, ia merindinng ketika menyadari jika mungkin saja yang di ruang tamu itu adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang selama ini mengejarnya dan teman–temannya. Sedangkan Hana yang sudah menyelesaikan acara minumnya, kini Nampak memperhatikan adiknya yang seolah terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya nya kawatir.

"A-aku tadi melihat Hana Nee-chan ada di ruang tamu sedang menonton TV." Ucap Kiba hati–hati.

"Are? Benarkah? Apa kau tak salah lihat? Dari tadi aku ada di dalam kamar, dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, jadi aku tak mungkin ada di ruang tamu." Jawab Hana kalem.

"La-lalu … yang ada diruang tamu itu siapa?" Tanya Kiba lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kiba." Ucap Hana menenangkan.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin Nee-chan, mataku tak mungkin salah. Kalau Nee-chan tidak percaya, ikut aku. Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku tak salah lihat." Ucap Kiba seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu.

Mendengar penuturan adiknya, mau tak mau Hana pun segera mengikuti adiknya itu menuju ruang tamu. Dan benar saja, sosok itu masih ada disana dengan posisi yang sama, diam tak bergerak dan tak bersuara menghadap ke layar TV yang kini tengah menyala.

"Li-lihat, dia masih ada disana Nee-chan." Ujar Kiba sambil berbisik tanpa menghadap kebelakang. Ia tak menyadari jika Hana yang ia temui di dapur tadi, kini tengah lenyap.

"Tidakkah itu aneh Nee-chan? Dia sangat mirip dengan mu, jika kau ada disini, lalu yang ada disana itu siapa Nee-chan?" Tanya Kiba kemudian. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Nee-chan?" panggilnya lagi pada sosok yang ia kira tengah berada di belakangnya. Merasa tak juga mendapat jawaban, akhirnya pemuda Inuzuka tersebut lantas menoleh kearah belakang. Namun tak ada siapa–siapa disana.

"Ne-Nee-chan?" Panggilnya lagi, lebih cenderung seperti pertanyaan yang menanyakan keberadaan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"N-Nee-chan, kau dimana?" Ucap Kiba kemudian dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Ia lantas menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri serta mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah, namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Keringat dingin mendadak mengalir dari pelipis pemuda Inuzuka itu, wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Sosok yang tadi mengikutinya mendadak lenyap. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di depan TV masih ada disana. Perasaan takut dan gelisah tiba–tiba merayapi hati dan fikiran Kiba, pelahan ia melangkah mundur hingga secara tak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah ornamen yang terbuat dari kayu hingga jatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

Hana, yang sedari tadi diam menonton acara TV, mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah mengganggu acara menonton TV nya.

"Astaga Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Hana setengah membentak kearah Kiba.

"Ne-Nee-chan? A-apa itu kau?" Tanya Kiba takut–takut kepada Hana.

"Kalau buka aku, siapa lagi?" Tanya Hana dengan nada sakartik sembari bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kiba.

"Be-benarkah itu kau Nee-chan?" Tanya Kiba sekali lagi untuk memastikan kebenaran identitas kakaknya tersebut. Hana yang sudah sampai di depan Kiba pun langsung menjitak kepala adiknya.

"AUWWW!" Rintih Kiba yang merasakan sakit pada kepalanya akibat jitakan Hana. Ia lantas mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan.

"Jika bukan aku, Lalu siapa lagi?" Tanya Hana dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini, aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak memukulmu karena sudah pulang terlalu larut, melanggar aturan yang ku buat, dan sekarang kau malah membuat keributan, apa kau ingin ku pukul huh?" Tanya Hana lagi.

"Bukan begitu Nee-chan, tadi aku melihatmu di dapur." Sanggah Kiba membela diri.

"Aiisshhh, bagaimana aku bisa ada di dapur jika dari tadi aku berada di depan TV? Bukannya kau sendiri juga melihatku menonton TV dari tadi? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau ketika kau berjalan mengendap–endap kearah dapur seperti pencuri dan beberapa kali menoleh kearah ku tadi." Ucap Hana dengan mata menyipit memandang kearah Kiba.

"Ta-tapi Nee-chan …"

"Tak ada tapi–tapian!" Potong Hana cepat. "Lekas pergi kekamar mu, dan cepat tidur! Ini sudah malam. Jangan mentang–mentang besok kau libur, kau jadi seenaknya pulang malam dan bangun siang." Ucap Hana lagi setengah memerintah.

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Hana, mau tak mau menuruti perintah kakaknya tersebut. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya untuk beranjak tidur. Ia lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Pikirannya menerawang, ia masih agak terganggu dengan kejadian barusan. Sungguh membingungkan. Jika sosok yang ada di ruang tamu tadi adalah kakaknya, lalu yang ada di dapur tadi siapa? Mereka sangat mirip, wajah, pakaian, bentuk tubuh, bahkan suaranya. Apakah mungkin jika makhluk tak kasat mata bisa berubah dan meniru wujud manusia yang masih hidup? Atau jangan – jangan itu memang perasaan Kiba saja ya? Tapi itu tak mungkin, jika itu cuma halusinasi Kiba saja, lalu siapa yang berbicara dengannya tadi di dapur? Bahkan sosok itu dengan jelas mengambil botol air minum yang ia pegang dan menuangkannya di gelas kemudian meminumnya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat mata Kiba merasa lelah, lebih baik ia tanyakan soal itu kepada Sakura besok, mungkin dia bisa memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang bergelung di otaknya. Tak lama setelah itu, mata Kiba akhirnya tertutup dan ia pun tertidur.

.

-S.D.K-

.

Pagi yang cerah, kini menyelimuti kota Konoha, tampak sekelompok pemuda tengah berkumpul di sebuah taman yang terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Beberapa dari pengunjung tersebut merupakan sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia. Sakura, memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, beberapa kali ia tampak tersenyum ketika melihat anak–anak kecil tengah bermain dan membuat orang tuanya kawatir, takut putra–putri mereka terluka. Betapa bahagianya … bahkan Sakura telah lama melupakan perasaan seperti itu, perasaan hangat yang timbul ketika ada orang tua yang menghawatirkanmu. Sesaat iris emerald tersebut menampakkan sorot kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Ino yang secara tak sengaja menatap kearah wajah cantik sahabat pinknya.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat pinknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa–apa Ino." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Jika kau ingin, kau boleh berkunjung kerumahku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan senang jika kau datang." Ucap Ino lagi sembari tersenyum kearah Sakura. Ia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkan sahabat Pinknya tersebut.

"Iya, terimakasih Ino." Jawab Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka, Sai yang sedari tadi diam kini tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara Ino dan Sakura. Ia menyenggol lengan Ino, dan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Sakura. Niatnya sih ingin memakai bahasa isyarat dan menanyakan ada apa dengan Sakura. Namun Ino hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa semua baik – baik saja. Dengan isyarat yang diberikan Ino, Sai pun segera mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan maksud Ino. Hebat kan? Mereka ternyata pintar bahasa isyarat lo, padahal author gak bisa. hohoho

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya datang dengan tergesa – gesa kearah mereka bertiga. Ia tampak membungkukkan badannya dengan nafas memburu, pertanda bahwa ia tengah kelelahan setelah berlari tadi.

"Lama sekali." Celetuk Ino setelah mendapati pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Go-gomen ne …" Ucap Kiba menanggapi celetukan Ino.

"Jangan bilang kau terlambat karena tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Tambah Ino lagi dengan nada sakartik.

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya nyengir tiga jari, "Tenang saja Ino, aku bukan Kakashi sensei." Ucapnya "Aku terlambat karena aku bangun kesiangan tadi." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat berangkat." Ucap Ino lagi sembari menggandeng tangan Sai, yaitu kekasihnya. Kiba dan Sakura yang melihat Ino beserta Sai melangkah pergi pun hanya bisa mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Shion yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari taman bermain tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan, keheninganlah yang menemani mereka, tak ada satupun yang mau berbicara hingga Kiba kembali teringat denga peristiwa yang dialaminya kemaren malam, dan ia berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya kepada Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-san." Ucap Kiba mulai membuka suara.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura menanggapi ucapan Kiba sambil terus menatap kedepan.

"Apa makhluk tak kasat mata itu bisa menjelma menjadi manusia?" Tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Maksudnya roh?" Tanya balik Sakura, dan Kiba pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin, aku pikir hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, tidak semua roh bisa melakukan hal itu, kecuali jika roh tersebut memiliki kekuatan dan keinginan yang besar." Ucap Sakura kalem. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Sakura sembari menoleh kearah Kiba. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Kiba tanpa ingin ikut campur.

"Tadi malam, aku mengalami hal yang aneh." Jeda sesaat. "Kakakku, aku rasa roh yang kau bicarakan itu, semalam menjelma menjadi kakakku." Ucap Kiba lirih.

"Apa dia melukaimu?" Tanya Sakura, terbersit rasa kawatir yang kentara dari nada suaranya.

"Untungnya tidak, tapi itu sangat mengganggu. Apa roh seperti itu bisa melukai?" Tanya Kiba balik kepada Sakura.

"Bisa." Jawab Sakura mantap. "Terkadang, mereka bisa melukaimu bahkan tanpa menyentuhmu. Apa kau lupa dengan peristiwa Karin beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, dan Kiba mengangguk. "Apa kau percaya jika dia bunuh diri?" Tanya Sakura kepada Kiba. Pemuda yang di tanyai itu hanya menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, bisa saja hal itu terjadi, mengingat jika jiwa manusia bisa labil, apa lagi di usia seperti kita, tapi menurut ku, Karin-san tak mungkin bunuh diri." Ucap Sakura memberikan argumennya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Entahlah, hanya insting." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Dan aku akan mencari tau hal itu nanti. Yang jelas, kau harus lebih berhati–hati. Karena, bukan hanya Karin-san yang berada dalam bahaya, melainkan kalian semua yang turut bermain saat itu juga termasuk." Tambahnya.

Kiba yang mendapatkan peringatan dari Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keempat remaja tersebut akhirnya tiba di depan kediaman Shion. Sebuah kuil dengan nuansa tradisional yang kental, namun tampak terlihat megah. Mereka juga dapat melihat ada seseorang yang tengah menyapu halaman kuil dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Sumimasen …" Ucap Sai sopan.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata orang tersebut menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Shion?" Tanya Sai hati–hati.

"Ma-maksudnya Shion-sama? Apa aku boleh tau, kalian siapa? Dan ada perlu apa dengan Shion-sama?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan ramah, namun terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Kami teman–temannya, kami dengar Shion sedang sakit, jadi kami datang untuk menjenguk." Ucap Sai menanggapi pertanyaan orang tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Begitu?" Ucap orang tersebut tampak menimang – nimang kebenaran perkataan Sai. "Baiklah, mari saya antar ke bangunan utama kediaman ini." Ucap orang itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam area bangunan yang megah itu. Sai beserta yang lainnya pun turut serta melangkahkan kakinya guna mengikuti orang tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan gedung utama, seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagai salah satu pelayan di rumah itu, segera masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan kepada tuannya jika ada tamu yang datang untuk berkunjung.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Sai dan yang lainnya di persilahkan untuk masuk kedalam bangunan utama. Disana telah menunggu seorang pria yang tampak terlihat sudah memasuki umur sekitar 50 tahunan, hal itu di dukung oleh warna rambutnya yang mulai memutih dan kerutan – kerutan yang ada di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sai dan yang lainnya, kemudian segera mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk.

"Jadi, kalian semua temannya Shion?" Tanya pria tersebut ramah.

"Iya Jii-san, kami teman sekelas Shion." Ucap Sai menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tua tersebut.

"Kami dengar, Shion sedang sakit sekarang ini, apa kami boleh menjenguknya?" Celetuk Ino kemudian.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh menjenguknya." Ucap pria tua tersebut diiringi dengan desahan nafas berat "Mari aku antar kalian ke kamarnya." Ucapnya lagi sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Shion dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar milik Shion, pria itu langsung menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut dan segera mempersilahkan Sai dan yang lainnya masuk. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat ketika pintu di geser adalah Shion yang tampak berdiri mematung di samping jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu kini tengah diam tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, seolah tak terganggu dengan suara pintu yang digeser barusan. Surai pirangnya tampak sangat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan lingkar mata yang tampak menghitam di sekitar area matanya, pertanda bahwa ia tak pernah tidur. Keadaan kamarnya pun tak kalah berantakan dengan pemiliknya, banyak benda–benda berserakan disana–sini, bahkan disana ada sisa–sisa pecahan kaca yang masih belum dibersihkan.

"A-apa yang terjadi Jii-san?" Ucap Ino takjub dengan pemandangan yang berhasil ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat emm …"

"Ah iya, kami belum sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi, Saya Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino sembari membungkukkan badannya singkat. "Di samping saya Shimura Sai, dan pemuda yang berambut coklat ini Inuzuka Kiba." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Sai dan Kiba yang disusul oleh bungkukan badan singkat kedua pemuda tersebut. "Terakhir teman saya yang berambut pink adalah Haruno Sakura." Lanjut Ino yang disusul oleh anggukan kecil dari pria tua tersebut, tak lupa Sakura pun membungkukkan badannya singkat untuk menghormati Pria tua tersebut.

"Aku kakeknya Shion, kalian cukup memanggilku Jii-san." Ucap kakek tersebut dengan ramah. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, Shion memang terlihat tak sehat, namun bukan fisiknya yang sakit, tapi psikisnya. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri di samping jendela dengan tatapan kosong memandang keluar jendela. Ketika malam tiba, sering kali dia berteriak – teriak histeris. Tak jarang juga dengan brutal dia melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya ke seluruh arah." Ucap kakek Shion dengan nada sedih yang kentara. "Dia bersikap seperti ini sudah sekitar 2 minggu. Aku sendiri tak pernah tau apa penyebabnya, ketika ditanyai, ia tak pernah menjawab sekalipun. Satu – satunya kata yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranku ketika ia berteriak histeris sambil melempar semua barang didekatnya adalah Sadako." Lanjutnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget minus sang kakek dan Sakura.

"Sa-sadako?" beo Sakura. Ia tampak merasa terganggu dengan nama itu.

"Iya, aku bahkan tak mengerti dan tak tau, apa atau siapa Sadako itu. Ketika aku bertanya lebih dalam, dia tak pernah memberikan jawabannya." Ucap kakek tersebut sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaiman dengan orang tua Shion, Jii-san?" Tanya Ino hati – hati.

"Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri, dan kakaknya sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Suna. Mereka semua jarang pulang." Tutur kakek tersebut kepada Ino.

"Begitu … " gumam Kiba pelan sembari memandang sendu kearah Shion.

"Bolehkah kami berbicara sebentar dengan Shion, Jii-san?" Ucap Ino kemudian.

"Boleh, silahkan." Jeda sesaat. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Shion pernah berkata padaku bahwa akan ada temannya yang datang menemuinya, dan dia memintaku untuk mengijinkannya masuk, aku rasa itu kalian." Ucap kakek tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Di-dia tau bahwa kami akan datang?" Tanya Ino takjub sekaligus terkejut.

"Iya." Jawab Kakek tersebut kalem. "Tak perlu takut, Shion adalah salah satu gadis yang tergolong istimewa. Bisa dikatakan jika dia memiliki indra ke enam, karena terkadang ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, dan kemampuan ini diwariskan secara turun-temurun di keluarga kami. Karena keluarga kami adalah miko." Jelas kakek tersebut panjang lebar.

"Begitu rupanya …" Gumam Sakura pelan lebih ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh… Sementara kalian berbicara dengannya, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian semua." Ucap kakek tersebut seraya tersenyum ramah. "Aku titipkan Shion pada kalian ya."

"Baik, terimakasih Jii-san." Ucap Ino menanggapi. Kemudian kakek tersebut segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino dan yang lainnya.

Setelah melihat kakek Shion pergi, mereka segera masuk kedalam kamar milik Shion, Sakura dan Kiba berinisiatif untuk merapikan kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Sai, dia tetap berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mensedekapkan tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Ino perlahan melangkah mendekati Shion yang berada di samping jendela.

"Shion … " panggilnya lirih.

" . . . . . . . " Tak ada jawaban dari Shion, gadis itu tetap tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Shion … " Panggil Ino sekali lagi sembari menyentuh bahu Shion lembut.

"Pergi." Ucap Shion akhirnya, ia menoleh kearah Ino dengan tatapan dingin menusuk dan segera menepis pegangan Ino pada bahunya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu Shion, kenapa keadaanmu bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Ino lembut, ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Shion yang menyuruhnya pergi dan tepisan kasar Shion pada tangannya, dengan mencoba meraih wajah Shion yang terlihat pucat tak terurus.

"Ku bilang, PERGI!" Shion yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Ino yang tak menggubris kata-katanya pun dengan kasar kembali menepis tangan Ino dan mendorong gadis beriris aquamarine tersebut hingga jatuh. Sai yang melihat hal itu segera berlari dan menolong Ino. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kiba hanya bisa syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Tak apa Sai, tak perlu kawatir." Ucap Ino kepada kekasihnya sembari tersenyum. Ino pun segera berdiri dibantu oleh Sai.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang, tak ada gunanya kita ada disini." Ungkap Sai menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Sai." Ucap Sakura kemudian. Gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut segera mendekat kearah Shion. "Shion-san …" Ucap Sakura lembut kepada Shion. Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh orang yang berbeda, Shion lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut, yaitu Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-san?" Panggil Shion memastikan bahwa orang di depannya adalah Sakura.

"Iya, ini aku, Shion-san." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Tak membuang – buang waktu, Shion segera memegang erat kedua lengan Sakura, seolah ia tak ingin gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut pergi darinya. Sakura yang merasakan pegangan, ah lebih tepanya cengkraman Shion yang terlalu erat, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa sakit akibat cengkraman tersebut. Melihat hal itu, teman–temannya yang lain segera berjalan kearah Sakura guna melepaskan cengkraman Shion, namun diurungkan karena Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada mereka tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-san dengarkan aku." Ucap Shion menatap intens kearah Sakura. Tatapannya begitu serius dan sarat akan ketakutan yang kentara.

Teman–teman Sakura hanya bisa melihat gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, bersiap jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sakura akibat perbuatan Shion.

"Sadako, dia berbahaya. Lenyapkan dia. Hanya kau yang bisa. Kau memilikinya. Kekuatan yang bisa terhubung dengannya. Cari matahari gadis itu. pertemukan mereka. Dan lenyapkan Sadako. Lenyapkan dia." Ucap Shion setengah berbisik kepada Sakura, ucapannya terkesan tampak terburu–buru seolah dikejar sesuatu, ia tampak ketakutan dan menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri seolah akan ada yang datang untuk mencelakainya, hal itu membuat cengkramannya semakin kuat di bahu Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa mengernyit merakan sakit ketika kuku–kuku Shion menancap di kulitnya.

"Sakura !" Seru Ino kawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, namun Sakura hanya membalas panggilan Ino dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau sekarang ia tengah merasa kesakitan

"Tenanglah Shion-san, tak apa–apa, kami ada disini, aku ada disini bersamamu. Kami menemanimu." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Ucap Shion berulang kali dengan setengah berbisik dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tubuh gadis pirang tersebut tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, wajahnya tampak ketakutan dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Dia akan datang! Dia akan datang Sakura-san! Dia akan datang! Dia akan mengambil nyawaku." Ucap Shion cepat sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sakura secara brutal.

Secara tidak sengaja, Shion mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ino yang berada tidak jauh di belakang Sakura. Matanya membulat seolah tengah terkejut akan sesuatu. "KYAAAAA!" Teriaknya tiba – tiba dengan menghempaskan tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ukh!" Jerit kecil Sakura, merasakan sakit ketika tubuhnya membentur lantai.

"SAKURA !" Teriak Ino kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shion kepada Sakura. Kiba dan Sai yang melihat Sakura Jatuh, segera berlari untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Ucap Shion tiba – tiba berteriak histeris.

"PERGI KAU IBLIS! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! JANGAN AMBIL NYAWAKU!" Teriak Shion sambil menunjuk–nunjuk kearah Ino. Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya kearah sosok yang kini tengah menyeringai di belakang Ino.

Sakura, yang melihat gelagat aneh pada Shion, dengan segera menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Shion. Seketika itu juga, mata Sakura membulat melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah penuh retakan yang mengeluarkan darah kini berada di belakang Ino, sosok itu menyeringai dan tangannya bergerak seolah ingin mencekik leher Ino.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu segera bangkit dan berlari kearah Ino untuk menyelamatkan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Secepat Sakura berlari, secepat itu pula Shion mengambil vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya, Shion melemparkan vas bunga tersebut kearah Ino. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya kearah sosok di belakang Ino, namun Sakura lebih cepat beberapa detik untuk mendorong Ino menjauh dari sosok mengerikan itu, dan

PRANG!

Vas itu mengenai Dahi Sakura, dan pecah menjadi berkeping–keping. Hal itu, sukses membuat gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut tumbang, darah segar segera mengucur dari luka sobekan di dahinya akibat hantaman Vas bunga yang dilemparkan oleh Shion.

"SAKURA !" Jerit semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu minus Shion. Mereka semua panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"TIDAK! TIDAKK! I-ITU BUKAN SALAH KU! BU-BUKAN SALAHKU!" Jerit Shion histeris sembari menutup matanya dan jatuh terduduk dengan air mata berlinang.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Jerit Ino sembari meraih tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Bertahanlah Sakura!"

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang dapat di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran gadis bersurai pink tersebut, kepalanya sakit, teramat sakit dan ngilu. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris emerald tersebut berangsur-angsur menutup dan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

-TBC-

Chapter 6 Selesai …

:D gimana – gimana? Horrornya masih keliatan kan?

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaa

Soalnya Akemi ngerasa kayak ada yang kurang greget disini. Something lose.

Btw Sasu-chan belom keluar lagi di fict ini, dia ijin cuti mau ambil liburan ke Bali. OHoho... bagi yang lagi ada di Bali, mungkin bisa ketemu sama Sasu, #dikroyokmasaKarenaBanyakAlesan

Tapi Akemi Janji. Di chap selanjutnya Sasu-chan bakalan keluar lagi. :D

Oke, mau balas review dulu ^^

shaulaamalfo : Siappp ! ini udah di up date. ^^/

AkagamiShimura27 : Betul banget. Sasu bisa liat apa yang diliat sama Saku. ^^

echaNM : Ohohoho kayaknya bisa juga di sebut kayak gtu. Nah looo couple nya belum muncul d chapter ini. di tunggu di chap selanjutnya yaaa...

kiyoi-chan : Siappppp ! Arigatou ^^/

Mustika447 : Yosh! yosh! betul banget. Sasu memang punya tujuan tersendiri. :D

Kucing genduttidur : Hu'um. Sasu nya indigo. Yeiyy! seneng banget bisa bikin kucing-san jadi gak sabar ^o^/ Siapp ntar di panjangin ^^a kalo akemi bisa, ntar dari sabang sampai merauke. apasih yg nggak buat kamu? #ciumTangan :P Wakatta. ini udah up date.

Euri-chan : Gomen ne. masalahnya Senpai seneng bikin Euri-chan takut. #dichidori betul bangettz Sasu memang indigo ...

Yosh! yosh! udah semua di bales ya...

kalo ada yang kelewatan gomen ne. Authornya lagi mabuk asmara sama Itachi-kun ^^b

kemaren abis kencan di bawah pohon keres belakang rumah. wkwkwkwk #ngaco

BTW banyak banget yang nanya masalah Sasuke yang Indigo apa nggak. Sedikit bocoran Sasuke itu memang Indigo keturunan dari keluarga nya. Bukan hanya Indigo sih, kayaknya dia bakalan punya kekuatan supranatural juga. Uchiha gtu lohhhh jadi harus istimewa #pelukItachi.

Oke gak banyak cuap-cuap lagi.

Akhir kata jangan lupa mampir buat review yaaa

Arigatou minna


	8. Chapter 8

SADAKO

Cerita Sebelumnya :

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Jerit Ino sembari meraih tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Bertahanlah Sakura!"

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang dapat di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran gadis bersurai pink tersebut, kepalanya sakit, teramat sakit dan ngilu. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris emerald tersebut berangsur angsur menutup dan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Masashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih #dikeroyokmasa

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance, Kayaknya ada Mistery nya juga dech.

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 7 RUMAH SAKIT & KORBAN KEDUA

"Enghh … " Lenguh seorang gadis dengan surai pink yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Ucap gadis bersurai pirang yang berada tak jauh dari gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Untuk sesaat, gadis dengan surai pink itu tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"I-ino? A-aku dimana?" Ucap Sakura setelah menyadari siapa yang tengah bertanya kepadanya. Sakura lantas berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya. "Ukh ..!" Jeritnya kecil ketika merasakan kepalnya berdenyut sakit. Ia lantas memegangi kepalanya yang kini tengah diperban dengan rapi dan terpaksa kembali berbaring.

"Tak perlu buru-buru bangun Sakura, pelan-pelan saja. Sekarang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Ino membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Gadis bersurai pink tersebut, lantas mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dan benar, ia tengah berada di ruangan yang identik dengan aroma obat.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura tampak bingung. Ia kembali berusaha untuk duduk. Kali ini dengan gerakan lambat dan di bantu oleh Ino.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau hampir mati karena mendapat luka di kepalamu. Kami kawatir dengan kondisi mu Sakura. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawa mu kerumah sakit."

"Begitu …" Ingatan Sakura tentang peristiwa di rumah Shion pun kembali berputar diotaknya. Ia terluka karena berusaha menyelamatkan Ino dari sosok mengerikan itu, dan bertepatan dengan itu juga, Shion melemparkan vas bunga kearah Ino, ah mungkin bukan. Lebih tepatnya, kearah sosok mengerikan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Ino memastikan kondisi Sakura.

"Iya, aku sudah baikan. Terimakasih Ino." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Ehh? Kau sudah sadar Sakura-san?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Iya … "

"Syukurlah …. Kami sangat kawatir dengan keadaanmu." Kiba lantas mengambil tempat duduk dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang Sakura untuk dia duduki. "Ahh ini, ambillah. Kalian pasti haus." Ucap Kiba sembari menyodorkan dua botol air mineral yang tadi dia beli pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ino dan Sakura serempak setelah mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Kiba kepada mereka.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Shion tiba-tiba ingin melukai ku? Aku tau jika dia sedang mengalami guncangan pada psikisnya dan mungkin juga, dia membenciku. Tapi, tak seharusnya dia melukaiku bukan? Jika kau tak melindungiku, maka pasti aku yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini." Ino tampak menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Karena aku, kau jadi terluka."

Sakura tampak diam dan meminum minuman yang diberikan Kiba padanya. "Aku rasa bukan begitu." Ucap Sakura setelah berhasil menelan cairan bening tersebut. "Dia bukan ingin mencelakaimu, tapi dia ingin melindungimu."

"Eh?"

" ….. ?!"

Tidak hanya Ino, Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan dua gadis didepannya pun ikut terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lemparan vas itu bukan ditujukan untukmu, melainkan untuk sosok yang berada di belakang mu."

"A-apa?"

"Kau ingat saat Shion-san tiba-tiba bertiak histeris tadi?" Ucap Sakura kemudian, matanya tampak menerawang. "Ia seolah tengah melihat sesuatu. Dia mengatakan 'pergi dan jangan mendekat' itu ditujukan bukan untuk mu. Melainkan untuk sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangmu." Kini Sakura tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi botol minuman yang di pegangnya. "Sosok tak kasat mata yang selama ini mengincar kalian semua, tadi muncul di belakang mu Ino. Dia berusaha untuk mencekikmu. Karena itulah aku berlari untuk menjauhkan mu darinya dan ternyata… Shion-san melakukan hal yang sama namun dengan cara lain untuk menjauhkanmu dari sosok mengerikan itu."

"A-apa?" Ino dan juga Kiba kembali dikejutkan dengan fakta yang baru saja mereka ketahui tersebut.

"Jadi ….. "

"Iya. Dia bisa melihat sosok itu, dan apa yang dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mengusir sosok itu agar ia pergi dari sana."

"Tunggu dulu, jadi … Sakura-san bisa melihat sosok yang selama ini menerorku dan yang lainnya?" Ucap Kiba memastikan dugaannya.

"Emb. Lebih tepatnya … Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, walaupun aku tak ikut dalam permainan yang kalian lakukan tempo hari."

"Apa dia juga menganggumu?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Ia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin telah menimpa gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengganggu ku, hanya saja … Ia tampaknya memperingatkanku." Sakura tampak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa sosok itu sebenarnya telah beberapa kali memperingatkannya agar gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut tidak ikut campur. Jujur, ia tak ingin membuat yang lainnya kawatir, apalagi jika itu Ino. Sahabat pirangnya ini pasti akan melarangnya untuk ikut campur karena masalah ini menyangkut dengan pertaruhan nyawa. Baik nyawa teman-temannya, maupun nyawanya sendiri. "Ahh sudahlah … itu tak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar kalian semua bisa lolos dari semua ini." Jeda sesaat. "Ah ya, aku tak melihat Sai, kemana dia?" Ucap Sakura kemudian berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Dia pulang untuk mengambil mobilnya. Jarak rumah sakit ini dengan rumah kami semua lumayan jauh. Sai mengatakan jika malam hari, jarang ada kendaraan umum yang lewat sini. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil mobilnya dan mengantarkan kami pulang nantinya."

"Begitu?"

Kemudian hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka semua. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka bertiga yang bersuara. Semuanya kini sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Ino yang tengah memikirkan peristiwa yang menimpanya tadi siang dan Kiba yang kini tengah memikirkan keadaan Shion. Jujur mereka berdua sekalipun tak menyangka jika ternyata, apa yang dilakukan Shion semata-mata bukan untuk melukai temannya sendiri, melainkan untuk melindungi.

Memikirkan itu semua, terbersit rasa bersalah di hati Ino karena sudah berfikiran negatif terhadap temannya tersebut.

"Ah ya. Jam. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Ino dan Kiba.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 9 malam. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Ino santai, membuat Sakura panik.

"Celaka!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" Ucap Kiba ikut panik melihat sikap Sakura.

"Aku harus bekerja. Hari ini kan aku tidak libur." Ucap Sakura sembari mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya namun segera di hentikan oleh Ino.

"Tenang saja Sakura, tadi aku sudah menghubungi paman Teuchi dan memintakan ijin padanya bahwa hari ini kau tidak masuk karena mengalami cedera, dan beliau mengijinkan. Dia memberimu cuti selama dua hari. Ingat, besok jangan bekerja dulu. Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar baikan. Oke?"

"Ahh Yokatta. Arigatou Ino. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Ucap Sakura merasa lega sembari tersenyum kearah Ino yang disambut dengan anggukan dari gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Jadi … Sakura-san bekerja?" Tanya Kiba yang merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ino dan Sakura.

"Iya. Tapi hanya kerja paruh waktu."

"Sugoi. Kerja dimana? "

"Ichiraku. Jika kau mau. Kapan-kapan kau bisa mampir kesana Kiba-san. Aku akan memberitahu alamatnya."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura pun tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi Kiba yang menurutnya terlalu bersemangat.

"Jadi …. Sakura sudah sadar?" Ucap Sai yang baru datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Kiba dan Sakura.

"Sai, kau sudah kembali?"

Sai mengangguk pelan kearah Ino dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?"

"Dia sudah baikan. Dokter mengatakan jika luka dikepalanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya butuh tiga jahitan. Besok, dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya Sakura, aku akan mengantarkan mereka pulang dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini menggantikan Ino dan Kiba untuk menjagamu. Kau tidak keberatan kan di tinggal sendiri untuk sementara waktu?" Tanya Sai kepada Sakura.

"Ehh? Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Sai. Kau pulanglah bersama mereka, dan malam ini lebih baik kalian semua beristirahat dirumah. Tak perlu menungguku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Lagi pula di rumah pun aku juga selalu sendiri. Jadi tak masalah meski disini aku juga sendiri." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih sudah kawatir padaku." Imbuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura?" Tanya Ino memastikan, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat pink nya tersebut.

"Yaa." Ucap Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kami akan pulang. Besok aku dan Sai akan menjemputmu. Dan satu lagi, biaya rumah sakit mu sudah aku bereskan semua, jadi kau tak perlu menghawatirkan masalah itu."

"Arigatou Ino."

"Douitashimashite."

"Oke, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Sakura-san."

"Yaaa. Ki o tsukete ne …"

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak untuk tidur.

###

"Aku tak menyangka jika Sakura-san pernah bertemu dengan Sadako."Ucap Kiba setelah mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil milik Sai yang kini tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hm. Ya, aku juga sempat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tapi, jika itu Sakura, aku rasa itu wajar." Ucap Ino menambahi.

"Jadi, Sakura sudah bertemu dengan Sadako?" Tanya Sai ikut bicara.

"Sepertinya begitu." Tatapan Ino tampak menerawang.

"Apakah itu tidak masalah? Maksudku bukannya makhluk itu … Err … Sadako. Dia berbahaya?" Tanya Kiba ragu-ragu kepada Ino sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menatap ke samping untuk melihat pemandangan jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Entahlah … " Ucap Ino sembari memandang ke depan dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

Jujur, ia sendiri juga merasa khawatir dengan Sakura jika gadis itu terlibat terlalu jauh dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Tapi, jika bukan Sakura lalu siapa lagi yang bisa membantu mereka semua? Biarlah untuk sebentar saja, biarkan sahabat pink nya tersebut membantunya. Jika kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkan Sakura untuk membantu, maka ia akan menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Memikirkan itu semua, Ino tampak menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika di pikir-pikir lagi … Bukankah itu aneh? Sakura bahkan tidak ikut dalam permainan yang kita lakukan. Kenapa dia bisa melihat Sadako? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa Sadako menampakkan wujudnya di depan Sakura?" Sai tampak mengernyit heran dengan gagasan yang baru saja muncul di benaknya.

"Kau benar Sai-san. Aku juga sependapat dengan mu." Ucap Kiba membenarkan perkataan Sai.

"Asal kalian tau, Sebenarnya sebelum kita bermain waktu itu. Ketika aku berinisiatif mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama kita. Sakura sudah mencoba memberi peringatan kepadaku. Dia melarang ku untuk melakukan permainan itu. Tapi … tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Dan aku … Aku menyesal tak mendengarkan perkatannya." Ucap Ino lirih, jari-jari tangannya tampak saling bertaut dan saling meremas. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sai yang melihat kondisi Ino, mau tak mau juga merasa iba kepada kekasihnya itu. Ia lantas mengelus puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Tenanglah … Apa yang telah terjadi, tak perlu disesali. Tak ada gunanya, yang lebih penting sekarang ini adalah bagaimana caranya kita bisa melewati semuanya tanpa ada lagi korban yang muncul."

"Sai benar Ino, tak perlu menyalahkan diri-sendiri seperti itu. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Tambah Kiba, mendukung pendapat Sai.

Kemudian hanya keheninganlah yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Sai lebih memfokuskan pandangan matanya untuk meghadap kedepan dan mengemudikan kendarannya. Ino tampak menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang kembali menerwang, seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Kiba, pemuda tersebut masih setia melemparkan pandangannya kearah samping untuk melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar kaca mobil milik Sai.

Pada awalnya, Kiba hanya melihat sederet pepohonan yang tampak berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan. Angin tampaknya tengah berhembus diluar sana, terbukti dengan lambaian ranting-ranting pohon dengan beberapa daun yang berguguran. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada seorang pun yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Kiba. Aneh batinnya.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Kiba dapat menyimpulkan bahwa suasana malam ini tampak begitu sepi. Mengingat jika saat ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam, itu mungkin masih tergolong hal yang wajar. Orang-orang mungkin lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di rumahnya masing-masing.

Namun, pendapatnya tersebut, sedikitpun tak mengubah fakta jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang tampaknya mengganggu pikiran Kiba walapun dirinya sendiri masih belum tau pasti apa itu. Menggeleng pelan, Kiba berusaha untuk menepis segala pemikiran negative yang kini hinggap di otaknya, hingga secara tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sepintas wanita itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, namun pendapat Kiba tersebut dalam sekejab berubah ketika melihat wajah wanita tersebut mendongak kearahnya. Wanita itu, dengan wajah penuh retakan yang mengeluarkan darah kini tengah menyeringai kearah Kiba.

Sontak Kiba terkejut. Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menghadap kearah Ino yang duduk di depannya.

"Ka-kalian melihatnya?" Ucap Kiba sedikit ragu, suaranya tercekat pertanda bahwa ia masih merasa terkejut dengan peristiwa barusan.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Sai menanggapi Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Namun masih tetap fokus menatap kedepan.

"Ta-tadi sosok itu ada di pinggir jalan." Kiba agak terbata ketika berucap.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Ino menimpali.

"Sa-sadako."

"Apaa?" Ucap Sai dan Ino secara bersamaan. Sai yang sedari tadi fokus melihat kedepan reflek menoleh kearah Kiba. Dia tidak menyadari jika ada seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari trotoar dan berjalan menyeberang di depannya. Ino yang terlebih dahulu menyadari sosok perempuan tersebut lantas berteriak.

"Sai … Awas!"

BRAKKK !

Terlambat. Mobil Sai menabrak perempuan tersebut dan sepertinya, ia melindasnya. Guncangan yang timbul dari bawah mobil Sai memberikan kepastian akan hal itu. Dengan segera Sai menghentikan mobilnya dan segera turun untuk melihat kondisi wanita yang tadi di tabraknya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri mobilnya, namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana, tak ada yang terluka. Bahkan cipratan darah pun tak dapat di jumpainya.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari Sai, Ino dan Kiba lantas ikut turun dan berjalan kearah Sai. "Ada apa Sai?" Tanya Ino yang lebih dulu sampai di dekat Sai.

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang yang tadi kita tabrak, dia tidak ada. Dia lenyap." Ucap Sai sedikit panik.

"A-apa?"

Kiba dan Ino lantas berjalan memutari mobil milik Sai guna memeriksa sekali lagi kebenaran perkataan Sai. Dan hasilnya memang benar. Tak ada seorang pun disana, tak ada sedikit pun yang tertinggal, dan hal itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk ketiganya meremang.

"A-apa kalian yakin aku tadi telah menabrak seseorang?" Ucap Sai lirih mencoba untuk memastikan penglihatannya sendiri sembari mengusap tengkuk belakangnya.

"E-entahlah! Mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari sini. Bulu kuduk ku tiba-tiba berdiri. A-aku tiba-tiba merinding." Ucap Kiba menyuarakan pendapatnya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari dua temannya yang lain.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga bergegas kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang telah mereka tabrak barusan kini tengah melayang tepat diatas mobil milik Sai, dan sosok itu …. Menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

###

Malam menjelang. Tampak dengan jelas sang rembulan kini tengah bersinar. Namun agaknya, malam ini bukanlah malam untuk sang rembulan dapat bersinar dengan terang. Angin yang bertiup mengirimkan gumpalan-gumpalan awan berwarna hitam yang kini berjejer menghalangi sinarnya. Mendung, sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai putih yang ujungnya memiliki warna keunguan, tampak berjalan dengan sempoyongan menyusuri area gedung KHS. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk. Tatapan matanya kini tengah dipenuhi oleh rasa kebencian yang kentara. Ia terus berjalan melewati sederet gedung milik KHS hingga ia sampai di gerbang samping kompleks persekolahan tersebut.

Memandang sebentar kearah gerbang didepannya, ia lantas segera memanjatnya. Suigetsu, nama pemuda itu kini tengah memegang dua buah botol minuman keras ditangannya. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali meminum minuman keras yang ia bawa hingga ia sampai pada area belakang sekolah. Tepatnya, area dimana sumur yang menjadi awal dari malapetaka yang menimpa kekasihnya, dirinya, dan juga semua anggota yang ikut serta dalam permainan terkutuk itu bearada.

"Sial!" Umpatnya pelan. Ia kini tengah berdiri dan bersandar di dinding bagian belakang gedung utama milik KHS. Tatapan matanya sorot akan kemarahan. Pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah sumur yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh di depan matanya, sembari kembali meminum minuman keras tersebut.

"Hooiii ! Setan keparat! Keluar kau! Aku tak takut padamu!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan memecahkan salah satu botol minuman keras kosong yang ia bawa dengan membenturkannya ke dinding.

"PRANGG!" Dengan segera suara benturan tersebut menggema di area tersebut. Pecahan kaca yang berasal dari botol tersebut, serta-merta berantakan tepat dibawahnya. Namun, sedikitpun Pemuda itu tak mengindahkannya dan hanya membiarkan pecahan botol tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang membuat dahan-dahan pohon bergerak dan melambai bringas seolah berlomba-lomba untuk lepas dari pohonnya dan menangkap mangsa yang berada disekitarnya. Suasananya begitu sepi, hanya suara gesekan dahan-dahan pohon itulah yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas di indra pendengaran, membuat siapapun yang berada disana akan dirayapi oleh rasa takut yang mencekam. Namun, tidak untuk Suigetsu. Pemuda tersebut tampaknya sedang kalap, ia tak peduli lagi jika apa yang ia lakukan dapat berakibat fatal baginya.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia lantas berjalan menuju sumur tersebut. Dengan berpegangan pada pohon Sasaki yang tumbuh tepat disamping sumur. Pemuda itu lantas mendongak kebawah dan melihat kedalam sumur tersebut.

"Hoiii! Cepat keluar setan keparat! Apa kau takut pada ku huhh?" Jeda sesaat, "Dasar setan sial!" Lanjutanya. Untuk sesaat ia mencoba mengamati isi dari sumur tersebut, namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun didalam sana. Cahaya rembulan yang redup kala itu, tak mampu menembus kedalaman sumur yang gelap. Suigetsu sempat terpaku beberapa saat ketika ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam sumur. Ada semacam perasaan ngeri disana, sesuatu yang ingin sekali menariknya untuk ikut masuk kedalamnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa itu.

Menunggu cukup lama, Suigetsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun hanya satu langkah hingga ia berhenti dan kembali untuk mendongak kedalam sumur. Ia lantas menyeringai. Dan …

"Cihh!" Ia meludah kedalam sumur tersebut. "Dasar setan sialan!" Lalu ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Tepat setelah itu, angin tiba-tiba bertiup dengan kencang. Suigetsu yang merasakan hal itu hanya diam tak perduli dan terus melangkah. Ia tak menyadari jika ada sosok mengerikan perlahan muncul dari dalam sumur yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Sosok itu, sosok dengan wajah penuh retakan yang mengeluarkan darah. Sosok dengan rambut panjang berantakan kini tengah melayang tepat di atas sumur. Matanya yang pada awalnya terpejam kini perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan tepat setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, sesuatu seperti akar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari dalam sumur. Akar itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju kearah Suigetsu dan menggapai kakinya.

Pemuda itu lantas terkejut. Belum sempat ia melihat kebawah untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah melilit kakinya, kini akar itu telah dengan sempurna melilit sekujur tubuh Suigetsu dalam sekejap mata, kemudian dengan cepat pemuda tersebut diseret kebelakang secara paksa membuatnya jatuh terlentang tanpa bisa melawan. Hanya beberapa detik hingga ia kini tergantung di depan sumur tua yang tadi ia ludahi. Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia kini tengah melayang tepat di depan sosok mengerikan Sadako.

Melihat sosok mengerikan didepannya, Iris Suigetsu membola, ia terkejut. Entah kenapa, rasa takut mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Keberanian yang tadi dia miliki, menguap entah kemana. Iris Suigetsu kini secara langsung menatap iris berwarna hitam pekat didepannya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Iris yang mengerikan itu, menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ingin segera menghabisi nyawanya. Membuat sekujur tubuh pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan. Suigetsu bahkaan tak mampu untuk membuka mulutnya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Jujur, ingin sekali ia lari saat itu, namun tubuhnya kaku. Sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya tak membiarkan dirinya bergerak sedikit pun. Beginikah rasanya? ketika kau bertemu dengannya Karin.

Sadako yang kini melayang tepat di depan Suigetsu. Lantas menggerakkan salah satu tangannya. Ia menyatukan jari-jarinya yang memiliki kuku panjang berwarna hitam menjadi satu dan dengan cepat menusukkan jari-jari tersebut tepat di perut milik Suigetsu, membuat pemuda tersebut merintih pelan dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Pemuda tersebut dapat dengan jelas merasakan adanya cairan yang kini mulai mengalir membasahi area perutnya. Dengan sekejap, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu, mulai menjalari seluruh tubuh Suigetsu. Rasa sakit yang berpusat di perutnya. Keningnya pun tampak mengernyit dalam, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Suigetsu, Sadako lantas memutar tangannya yang masih berada di dalam perut Suigetsu dengan pelan seolah Ia ingin melihat pemuda didepannya merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam lagi. Seolah sosok itu ingin membuat Pemuda didepannya merasakan penderitaaan yang lebih dalam lagi. Dan berhasil, Suigetsu mengernyit dan merintih pelan. Rasa nyeri di perutnya semakin menjadi ketika merasakan kuku-kuku panjang milik Sadako menggores bagian lain dalam perutnya. Darah segar kembali merembes dari perutnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sadako lantas menyeringai mengerikan seolah puas dengan rasa sakit yang telah dia berikan kepada pemuda didepannya. Sadako lantas mencabut tangannya dengan cepat, membuat darah segar segera keluar dari lubang bekas tusukan tangannya tersebut. Membuat Suigetsu terbatuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Suigetsu menyadarinya, ia tahu jika inilah akhir hidupnya. Ia tahu jika ia tak akan bisa lari. Ia juga tahu bahwa ia akan menyusul kekasihnya Karin. Dengan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, ia lantas menataap lekat-lekat wajah Sadako. Menatap wajah penuh retakan dengan iris hitam pekat didepannya.

"Bu-bunuh a-aku. Se-setan k-keparat." Ucapnya dengan susah payah, nafasnya tampak terputus-putus akibat rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan.

Mendegar ucapan Suigetsu, seringaian di wajah Sadako pun hilang. Tatapan matanya kini menjadi semakin tajam. Aura berwarna hitam kemerahan mulai menguar dari sosok Sadako. Aura kebencian dan kemurkaan. Aura yang mengerikan. Aura yang akan membuat semua manusia merasakan rasa takut yang sangat hebat.

Dengan cepat, Sadako lantas kembali menusukkan kuku-kuku jari tangannya tepat kearah jantung milik Suigetsu hingga menembus tubuh pemuda tersebut, dan sekali lagi hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai putih keunguan itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Setelah itu, dengan cepat Sadako melempar tubuh milik Suigetsu hingga membentur dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Ukh!" Rintihnya pelan. Pemuda itu, dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, pandangan matanya kini mulai mengabur. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang. "Karin … A-aku datang." Ucapnya pelan, dan setelah itu kelopak mata milik Suigetsu menutup. Pemuda itu, kini tak lagi bernyawa.

Setelah itu, akar berwarna hitam yang keluar dari dalam sumur tadi, perlahan kembali melilit tubuh milik Suigetsu dan menyeretnya kearah pohon Sasaki yang berada di samping sumur tua. Kemudian, akar itu menggantung tubuh tak bernyawa itu disana.

Sadako yang seolah puas dengan peristiwa malam itu, perlahan menutup matanya dan sosoknya kembali masuk kedalam sumur.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Bohong. Masih ada lanjutannya kok. Kan Sasuke nya belum keluar Hehehe :p

Here it is …

###

"Suigetsu-san …. " Gumam Sakura pelan ketika ia terbangun dalam tidurnya. Sakura tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian mengusap matanya pelan dengan salah satu punggung tangannya. Setelah itu, Sakura segera bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Sudah pagi rupanya." Gadis bersurai soft pink itu tampak mengamati korden rumah sakit yang tengah bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Untuk sesaat, Sakura tampak terdiam, tatapannya kosong. Kemudian ia tampak meghela nafas lelah.

"Semoga … tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Ucapnya pelan sambil meremas ujung baju rumah sakit yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini. "Ahh … lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan bersiap untuk segera pulang." Ucap Sakura sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kearah kamar mandi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa, ia mengambil baju ganti miliknya yang ditaruh Ino di almari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi, Sakura lantas melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia menyalakan shower yang berada tepat diatasnya. Sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan kini menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Rintik-rintik air yang turun mulai membasahi helai demi helai surai nya yang berwarna soft pink. Sakura tampak menutup matanya guna menikmati sensasi dingin itu. Perlahan ia mengusap sekujur tubuhnya dengan sabun yang ia dapatkan didalam bungkusan pakainannya. Ia yakin, Ino lah yang menyiapkannya.

Cukup lama Sakura berada didalam kamar mandi hingga ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura pada sosok yang kini berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Sosok itu, Sasuke, tengah bersandar di dinding samping pintu masuk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke yang namanya di panggil hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kondisi Sakura. Ia tampak memperhatikan penampilan gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tak ada yang aneh memang. Namun penampilan Sakura dengan T-shirt berwana biru muda yang tergolong longgar di tubuhnya hingga membuat bahunya sedikit terekspose dan celana pendek selutunya membuat gadis itu begitu imut. oh jangan lupakan bagian terpentingnya. Rambut Sakura yang masih berantakan dan basah tampak meneteskan bulir-bulir air membuat T-shirt nya sedikit basah. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke Err… terpana mungkin.

Setelah ini, semoga Author gak di cap mesum. Wkwkwkwkwk #abaikan

"Sasuke-san?" Panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dari acara terpananya. Guratan rona berwarna merah tipis berhasil bertengger di wajah sang Uchiha. Menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memanas, Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

"Hn." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura mulai canggung dengan suasana diantara mereka. "Errr… Kenapa kau bisa tau jika aku berada disini?" Ralat Sakura.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Yamanaka."

"Ehh?"

"Tadi, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya memintakanmu ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Jadi aku bertanya padanya tentang detailnya."

"Aaa. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi kau tau aku berada di rumah sakit ini dari Ino?"

"Hn."

Sakura lantas beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera duduk di ranjangnya. "Duduklah Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura ramah kepada pemuda didepannya. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sasuke lantas duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang telah tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura lantas memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil kaca dan sisir untuk merapikan rambut panjangnya yang masih berantakan.

"Gomen-ne, aku masih berantakan ketika kau menjenguk ku." Ucap Sakura kalem sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Hn."

"Eh. Ngomong-ngomong. Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau sedang bolos?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap heran Sasuke yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan." Ucap Sasuke kalem sembari menatap kearah Sakura yang kini tampak merapikan rambutnya.

"Apa?" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan penuturan pemuda Onyx didepannya ini. "Kenapa?"

"Salah satu siswa KHS ada yang meninggal."

"Si-siapa?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

"A-apa?" Mendengar nama Suigetsu disebut, jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar-debar. Firasat buruk yang tadi pagi hinggap di benaknya kini telah menjadi kenyataan. Untuk sejenak, Sakura lantas menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang sekedar untuk menormalkan debaran jantungnya. Sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, tak luput dari pengawasan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan luka mu?" Ucap pemuda Onyx tersebut mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis didepannya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Ucap Sakura kalem. Tatapan matanya sendu dan tampak menerawang. Ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu, tampaknya telah berhasil membuat sang Uchiha terganggu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kawatir dengan kondisi gadis soft pink didepannya. Dia menatap intens gadis yang tengah duduk bersila diatas ranjang didepannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura dengan memberikan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sasuke lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang milik Sakura. Ia lantas duduk di samping gadis soft pink terebut dan segera mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di meja dekat ranjang Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu mengganti perban di kepalamu." Ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Ehh? Ti-tidak perlu Sasuke-san. A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura tampak gugup ketika menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke terlalu dekat. Rona merah segera menghiasi wajah putih gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut.

"Diamlah sebentar Sakura." Sasuke lantas melepaskan perban yang membalut luka di pelipis Sakura. Mau tak mau gadis itu pun akhirnya menurut.

Entah kenapa, Suara kalem Sasuke mampu membuat dadanya berdebar. Perasaan aneh yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Sakura lantas memperhatikan wajah rupawan milik pemuda didepannya itu. Kulit putihnya yang halus, mata hitam sekelam malamnya, rambut ravennya, bibirnya, hidungnya. Semua tampak terpahat sempurna disana. Dan pemuda itu kini tengah melepaskan perban dikepalanya. Dia begitu dekat dengannya hingga Sakura dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafasnya dan mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tidakkah ini terlalu dekat?

Blush! Wajah Sakura tampak memerah sempurna diikuti dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, menutup matanya sebentar, merasakan debaran jantungnya, dan kembali membuka matanya. Namun, ia masih tak berani untuk mendongak. Ia tak bisa memandangi pemuda didepannya lagi. Ia tak ingin pemuda tersebut mendengar debaran jantungnya yang kini tengah berdetak tak karuan. Ini memalukan.

Dan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan barusan? Memperhatikan pemuda didepannya? Dan sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia mulai akrab dengan pemuda didepannya ini? Bukankah ia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang ia tampak begitu dekat dengannya?

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura tak menyadari jika Sasuke telah selesai mengganti perban di kepalanya. Dan pemuda itu, kini dia memandang intens kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau demam?" Ucap Sasuke kalem. Ada nada kawatir di dalam kalimatnya.

" ….. " Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan tak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda didepannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke tampak mengernyit ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kemudian ia lantas menempelkan punggung tangannya di pipi Sakura untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja dengan mengecek suhu badannya. Yahhhh tak mungkin lewat kening kan? Ingat? Kening Sakura lagi diperban. Wkwkwkwk #abaikan.

DEG !

Sakura tampak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa sesuatu tengah menyentuh pipinya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia lantas menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang kini berada di pipinya. Menyadari jika itu adalah jari-jari tangan, Sakura lantas mendongak kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau demam?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari sang Uchiha yang tampak sedang kawatir dengan gadis didepannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura gelagapan. Rona merah masih dengan setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"I-iya." Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tampak menghela nafas lega dan dengan sedikit enggan, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Ini gila, kini Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa Sakura kena serangan jantung mendadak. Tanpa Sakura sadari, gadis itu tampak memegangi dadanya berharap debaran jantungnya mereda. Sesekali, ia tampak menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan panjang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap-siap. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang." Memandang sebentar kearah gadis didepannya, kemudian Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura tampak panik berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"I-Ino akan menjemputku."

"Ahh itu?" Jeda sesaat, Sasuke tampak mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya. "Sebentar." Lalu ia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphonenya dan memberikan smartphone tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Ehh?" Gumam Sakura tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke memberikan smartphone tersebut kepadanya. Sasuke mengerti dengan ekspresi Sakura yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bicaralah."

Mendengar intruksi tersebut, Sakura pun mengerti dan segera menempelkan smartphone tersebut tepat di indra pendengarannya.

Tak lama hingga Sakura mendengar suara dari dalam smartphone tersebut.

 _"Moshi-moshi. Siapa ini?"_ Dan Sakura yakin bahwa itu adalah suara milik Ino _._

"Ino?"

 _"Oh Sakura? Apa ini kau?"_

"Emb."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Hari ini, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke-san. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku Ino."

 _"Ehh?"_ Jeda sesaat, Ino tampaknya terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura. _"Apa maksud mu Sakura?_ "

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke lantas mengambil alih smartphone yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang. Jadi kau tak perlu menjemputnya dirumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian dengan segera menutup sambungan smartphone tersebut.

"Sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

###

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya Sakura berada selangkah di belakang Sasuke. Setelah peristiwa barusan, adegan dimana Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubungi Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk bicara, kemudian berakhir dengan Sasuke mengambil alih smartphone tersebut. Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa mengatakan tidak terhadap perintah Sasuke. Seolah sedang terhipnotis, Ia lantas segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang rawat inapnya.

Beruntung biaya rumah sakitnya telah di tanggung oleh Ino, sehingga ia tak perlu kebingungan untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit yang pastinya akan menghabiskan tabungannya. Oh ayolah untuk biaya hidup sehari-harinya saja ia agak kuwalahan apa lagi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit? Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Ino setelah ini.

Pandangan Sakura kini beralih kedepan. Kearah punggung pemuda yang baru-baru ini ia kenal. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir. Kenapa pemuda itu baik terhadapnya, mereka bahkan belum lama kenal. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Sempat terbersit pertanyaan dibenak gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut. Pernahkah ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya? Entah mengapa untuk beberapa alasan Sakura sepertinya merasa agak familiar dengan pemuda didepannya ini. Atau mungkin itu hanya pemikirannya saja. Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang tak masuk akal tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasakan gelagat aneh pada gadis soft pink disampinya lantas mengernyit. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ehh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-san." Jawab Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda didepannya.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melangkah dengan keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. Lama hingga Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan suatu aura yang mengerikan muncul tak jauh dibelakangnya. Aura mengerikan yang saat ini begitu familiar baginya.

Sakura merasakannya, sosok itu. Sosok yang tengah mengancam nyawa teman-temannya. Sakura yakin dia ada disana. Tak jauh dibelakangnya. Terbersit pikiran di benak Sakura untuk memastikannya. Ia ingin memastikan keberadaan sosok tersebut. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menoleh kebelakang. Ia dikejutkan dengan hal lain. Sebuah tangan dengan erat kini menggenggam jari-jarinya dengan lembut seolah ingin mencegahnya untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Tetap menghadap kedepan Sakura. Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang." Ucapnya kalem namun terdengar begitu dingin di indra pendengaran Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun mematuhi perkataan tersebut.

"Emb." Sakura mengangguk dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Gadis dengan surai soft pink tersebut lantas menunduk memandangi jari-jarinya yang kini tengah di genggam oleh jari-jari milik Sasuke. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar dan membuat wajahnya kembali merona merah. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia mudah sekali berdebar dan merona? Sakura tampak kembali disibukkan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Walaupun Sakura tak bisa memastikannya, namun firasat Sakura tidak pernah salah. Sosok itu kini berdiri disalah satu belokan yang berada dikoridor minim cahaya tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Aura kebencian menguar dengan jelas disekitar sosok tersebut. Sosok itu kini tengah menatap tajam penuh ancaman kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah sang Uchiha.

TBC

Selesai …. Yang ini beneran bersambung hehehehe

Jujur awalnya sih chap 7 ini mau Akemi udahin sampai kematiannya Suigetsu. Cuman, gara-gara di chap kemaren Akemi udah janji kalo di chapter ini akan ada SasuSaku nya. Makanya Akemi tambahin dikit scane mereka berdua.

Dan kenapa ya? Akemi selalu gak bisa bikin scane romance yang bagus? Padahal Akemi suka banget lo sama romance. Ada yang punya saran gak? Enaknya si Sasu sama Saku diapain? Wkwkwk

Semoga chap ini gak terlalu mengecewakan ya minna. Soalnya udah di panjangin dikit juga sih. Dari 3k+ jadi 4k+ trus yang ini 5k+ lo, heheheh

Kalo masih kurang panjang. Yahhhh semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang lagi… ^^"a

Sedikit bocoran. Chapter depan Kayaknya bakalan Akemi bikin full SasuSaku. Yah walaupun gak 100% paling nggak 75 – 90% diisi mereka berdua. Soalnya banyak yang request 'banyakin Scane SasuSakunya' jadi …. Jangan lupa selalu review yaaa #gkNyambung

Okay mau nyapa my lovely reviewer dulu. #tebarbunga

Kiyoi-chan : gak kemana-kemana kok, eheheh disini aja sebenernya. Cuman jadwal updatenya emang sekitar tanggal 17, makanya kemaren itu baru up date. Gomen ne udah bikin nunggu. ^^a siappp tetep semangat kok, jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaa…. ^^/

Shaulaamalfoy : siappp ini udah lanjut …. ^^/ review lagi yaaa

AngelDewi : Yosh! Yosh! Angel-san orangnya teliti ya…. Matahari nya bukan Sasu, kalo si Sasu mah jadi dark devil aja pantesnya. :D #DiChidoriSasu - tugasnya Sasu nanti di bahas di chap-chap depaan ya, jadi jangan lupa ikutin terus ceritanya. ^.^/ Mantapppp berarti horror nya kerasa. :D Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa

Syilachan : Siappp ini udah up date. ^^/ review lagi yaaa

Nurulita as Lita-san : Gomennn ^^a hehehehe ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ^^/

Choco light : Siappp ini udah lanjut. Semoga yang ini kerasa lebih panjang yaaa… d tunggu review nya lagi. ^^/

Mustika447 : Siaappp ini udah lanjut. ^^/ jangan lupa review lagi yaaa

Azizah929 : Arigatou…. ^.^/ berarti horror nya udah kerasa. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa

Omiie Uchiharuno : Siapp ini udah di next… tapi gak kilat. Gomen ne . review terus yaaa ^^/

Euri-chan : Siappp ini udah di next. Gomen, udah bikin uring"an. Tetep review yaaaa ^^/

AkagamiShimura27 : Deg-degan yaaaa ….. waw ! semoga yang ini bisa bikin deg-degan juga yaaaa,, ^^/ yahhh si Sasu mah orangnya emang gitu, Akemi aja minta ikut di tolak mentah-mentah padahal bayar sendiri loh wkwkwkwk #nglantur Yosh! Di chapter ini dia udah muncul kok. Di tunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa

Kucing genduttidur : :D Yokai. Lain kali enggak kok ahahahaha abis udah terlanjur mau gimana lagi? Wkwkwkwk. Siapppp jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ^^/ btw mau lebay banyak juga gak papa kok :D

EchaNM : Abang ganteng ya? :D dia emang misterius gitu. Jangan lupa ikutin terus ceritanya ya, ntar pasti abang ganteng nya nunjukin perannya kok. Hehehehe Di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya … ^^/

I'Chandra : Siappp Siappp ini udah lanjut. Yokai! Nanti di banyakin SasuSaku nya. Siappp jangan lupa review lagi yaaaa….

Yosh! Sudah di bales semua reviewnya. Di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya Minna …

Special thanks buat yang udah mau review. Buat yang belum review, semoga mau mampir buat review … hohohoho

Akhir kata arigatou…


	9. Chapter 9

SADAKO

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Walaupun Sakura tak bisa memastikannya, namun firasat Sakura tidak pernah salah. Sosok itu kini berdiri disalah satu belokan yang berada dikoridor minim cahaya tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Aura kebencian menguar dengan jelas disekitar sosok tersebut. Sosok itu kini tengah menatap tajam penuh ancaman kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah sang Uchiha.

Disclaimer :

Naruto, milik Kak Masashi. kalau SADAKO punyanya Paman Koji Suzuki. Hikz kenapa bukan punyanya Akemi aja sih #dikeroyokmasa

Story :

Kazehaya Akemi

(N Citra )

Genre :

Banyak Horror, Lumayan Supranatural, Sedikit Romance, Kayaknya ada Mistery nya juga dech.

Rate :

M (Buat jaga - jaga)

WARNINGG !

Cerita terinspirasi dari kisahnya Sadako Yamamura by Paman Koji Suzuki, dan Sadako Sasaki, korban bom di jepang pada masa lalu, serta dari banyak kisah Horror yang ngasih saya inspirasi buat nulis. Kayaknya termasuk film Ouija. Warning lainnya? Allways Typos, ide pasaran, bahasa amburadul, OC, OOC, Alurnya gak karuan (kadang cepet, kadang lambat).

Happy Reading. . . . .

Chapter 8 URUTAN

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam, kini tengah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan yang memiliki Tage name Ichiraku. Tak lama setelah mobil tersebut berhenti, tampak dua orang remaja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan iris sehitam malam, dan seorang gadis cantik dengan iris emerald dan warna rambut yang khas. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke ingin segera mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Namun niatan itu ia urungkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis disampingnya itu, ternyata belum makan apapun pagi ini. Hingga ia akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menanyakan kepada sang gadis tempat makan favoritnya dan mengajaknya pergi kesana dengan alasan ia juga ingin makan karena belum sarapan pagi.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Tempat makan favorid Sakura sekaligus tempat dimana ia bekerja di setiap sore hari. Rumah makan Ichiraku.

Dengan semangatnya, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berlari-lari kecil dan segera memasuki rumah makan tersebut mendahului Sasuke yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Ehh? Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 23 tahunan ketika mendapati Sakura memasuki rumah makan milik ayahnya. Gadis itu tampak mengamati penampilan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ahh Ayame Nee-chan. Hari ini aku hanya berkunjung. Bukan untuk yang lainnya." Sakura tampak menampilkan cengiran tiga jarinya. "Aku rindu ramen buatan Ji-chan. Heheheh." Ucap Sakura dengan cerianya.

"Bagaimana dengan cidera di kepalamu? Apa sudah baikan?" Ayame tampak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Umb. Luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tumbang Nee-chan." Sakura tampak tersenyum dengan tulus ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ayame.

"Baguslah. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati Sakura. Jangan sampai cidera lagi dan jangan sampai membuat aku dan Tou-chan kawatir." Ayame tampak menasehati adik kecilnya.

"Wakatta. Wakatta."

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumah makan tersebut dan segera manghampiri Sakura.

"Kau belum memilih tempat duduk?" Ucap Sasuke setelah ia berdiri tepat disamping Sakura. Namun Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menunggu mu Sasuke-san. Kau saja yang memilih tempat duduknya. Aku, duduk dimanapun tak jadi masalah." Sakura tampak tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. Manis sekali, batinnya.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" Interupsi Ayame, gadis itu tampak antusias dengan pertanyaannya. Ia lantas memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jarang sekali Sakura membawa laki-laki ke tempat kerjanya.

"Ahh Iya, perkenalkan. Ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia salah satu teman sekelasku Nee-chan." Jeda sesaat, "Dan Sasuke-san. Ini Ayame Nee-chan, putri dari pemilik tempat makan disini."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Yoroshiku." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari berojigi.

"Tou-chan ! Sakura-chan membawa pacarnya kemari! Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya? Dia sangat tampan Tou-chan!" Teriak Ayame tiba-tiba. Alih-alih ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, gadis berambut coklat itu lebih memilih untuk berteriak histeris memanggil ayahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar Ayame tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu, hanya bisa salah tingkah dan segera berlari kearah Ayame berniat untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya namun gagal.

"Apa yang kau katakan Nee-chan? Dia bukan pacar ku. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Sungut Sakura kesal.

"Are? Benarkah?" Tanya Ayame dengan nada menggoda.

"Benar. Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya jika kau tak percaya padaku." Sakura masih tampak kesal dengan perbuatan Ayame barusan. Untung saja suasana disana masih sepi. Bayangkan saja jika di rumah makan tersebut sedang ramai, pasti akan terjadi kehebohan besar disana. Mengingat hampir semua pelanggan mengenalnya.

"Ahhh ... sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat tampan." Ucap Ayame sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Sakura.

"Berhenti menggodaku Nee-chan, ini tidak lucu. Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak kepada Sasuke-san." Sakura tampak menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu. Ayame yang melihat hal tersebut langsung tertawa dengan renyahnya. Jarang sekali ia bisa menggoda Sakura seperti ini. Ia lantas mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Ittai!" Rintih Sakura sembari memegangi kedua pipinya. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi padaku." Sungut Sakura kesal.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu, Sasuke lantas tersenyum samar. Begitu samarnya hingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

"Oke. Oke. Sekarang duduklah. Kalian ingin makan apa? Aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Ayame akhirnya. Gadis berambut coklat tersebut tampak menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ramen dan jus cerry." Ucap Sakura tampak antusias. "Sasuke-san bagaimana?"

"Samakan saja tapi dengan jus tomat."

"Baiklah akan aku siapkan untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Ayame. Gadis itu lantas segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengambilkan pesanan kedua remaja tersebut.

"Kau mengenal mereka dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke setelah memilih salah satu meja di tempat makan tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Yaa. Aku mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik." Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu lantas duduk tepat di depan Sasuke. "Mereka sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, Sasuke-san." Sakura tampak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Begitu ..." Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tau jika senyuman itu mengandung kesedihan.

"Ahh. Maaf untuk peristiwa barusan. Jangan diambil hati ya, Ayame nee-chan memang selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu menggodaku ketika aku membawa teman laki-laki kesini." Ucap Sakura agak canggung merasa tak enak hati kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Jadi, kau pernah membawa laki-laki lain kesini?" Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Nada suaranya terkesan dingin dan begitu menusuk seolah tengah mengintimidasi Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura intens membuat gadis tersebut menjadi salah tingkah.

"I-iya. I-itu dulu sekali. Ketika aku pertama kali bekerja disini." Ucap Sakura gelagapan sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan salah satu jari telunjukknya. Entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Seolah ia telah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupnya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke memergokinya melakukan kesalahan tersebut.

"Siapa?" Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tatapannya masih tampak mengintimidasi kearah Sakura.

"Te-teman. Hanya teman." Sakura masih tampak gelagapan ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Ahh, ada apa ini? Kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini? Apa ada yang salah dengan membawa teman laki-laki mu untuk datang dan berkunjung ketempat kerjamu? Toh dia hanya teman. Tidak lebih. Harusnya tak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan? Lalu kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini? Seolah dia dan pemuda didepannya sedang berpacaran dan Sakura tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh.

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona merah. Dan gadis itu mersakannya, wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia lantas segera berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku akan ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Sakura singkat sebelum ia berlari pergi menuju toilet. Sesampainya dia di toilet. Sakura dengan segera membasuh mukanya yang kini tampak merah sempurna. Ia lantas memandangi bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

Pemikiran macam itu, kenapa ia bisa berfikiran seperti itu? sadarlah Sakura. Kau tak boleh berfikiran macam-macam seperti itu. Ingat, kau harus mengingatnya. Siapa dirimu, apa status mu saat ini, bagaimana kau bisa hidup selama ini. Belum waktunya untuk mu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau bahkan belum sempat membalas budi kepada orang-orang yang dulu telah meyelamatkan hidup mu. Dan yang terpenting adalah, kau tak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Memikirkan itu semua, Sakura lantas menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Yosh! Sudah tak semerah tadi." Gumamnya singkat, kemudiaan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Ketika Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya, didepan Sasuke. Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkeinginan untuk membuka suara. Hingga tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah mangkuk berisi ramen dan dua gelas jus yang berbeda. Satunya jus cerry dan satu lagi jus tomat. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut lantas meletakkan isi dari nampan tersebut di meja dan ikut duduk disana. Ia tampak menatap intans kearah Sasuke.

Sakura yang tengah haus, segera mengambil jus cerry pesanannya tersebut dan langsung meminumnya.

Dari balik gelasnya, ia tampak memperhatikan laki-laki paruh baya yang kerap kali ia panggil Ji-chan itu dengan saksama. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa Ji-chan nya saat ini tampak berbeda. Dan apa ini? Kenapa Ji-channya memandang intens kearah Sasuke? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jadi, kau pacarnya Sakura?" Tanya Teuchi tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke membuat Sakura tersedak.

" ... ?!" Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangkal ataupun mengiyakan pertanyaan laki-laki paruh baya didepannya.

"Ji-Ji-chan. Dia Bukan ... "

"Diamlah Saku, ini pembicaraan antara sesama lekaki. Kau tak diijinkan untuk ikut campur." Ucap Teuchi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sakura. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda Onyx didepannya.

"T-tapi Ji-chan ... " Sakura langsung terdiam ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari pria paruh baya didepannya. Dengan enggan, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk diam dan menghela nafas panjang. Biarlah untuk sementara ia akan diam dan membiarkan kedua pria tersebut saling bicara. Setelah itu, baru ia akan meluruskan semuanya. Lagi pula kenapa pemuda didepannya ini diam saja? ia bahkan tidak menyangkal perkataan Ji-channya. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat Sakura semakin frustasi.

"Dengar anak muda. Sakura memang bukan putri kandungku. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai putriku sendiri. Jangan coba-coba berfikiran untuk bermain-main dengannya dan melukai hatinya. Jika tidak, maka kau akan berurusan langsung dengan ku." Teuchi tampak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia menatap tajam kearah pemuda didepannya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan peringatan seperti itu, hanya menatap balik kearah laki-laki paruh baya didepannya. Seolah ia mengerti dengan maksud laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke lantas mengagguk.

"Hn." Dan mengeluarkan gumaman khas nya. Yang sontak membuat Sakura menepuk pelan keningnya. Apa-apaan itu? batin Sakura miris.

"Bagus. Aku percayakan Sakura-chan padamu. Jaga dia dengan baik, buat dia bahagia dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau melukainya ataupun membuatnya menangis. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Hn."

"Aku anggap kau menyetujuinya. Dan ingat, itu adalah janji. Jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya."

"Hn."

Kemudian, laki-laki paruh baya tersebut tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sakura. "Tenang saja Saku, dia tidak akan melukaimu. Kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya nya. Ji-chan rasa dia pantas untuk mu." Ucap Teuchi dengan senyuman yang terscetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ahhh Ji-chan dia ini bu ..."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu, sebentar lagi waktu makan siang tiba, akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang setelah ini." Potong Teuchi cepat.

Sakura tampak menghela nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk pasrah. "Kau mau aku membantumu Ji-chan?" Tawar Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak. Hari ini kau harus beristirahat dulu. Pulihkan lukamu itu." Teuchi tampak mengedikkan kepalanya kearah luka di pelipis Sakura. "Besok, kau baru boleh kembali bekerja. Apa kau mengerti Sakura?"

"Iya, aku mengerti Ji-chan. Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku beristirahat." Ucap Sakura kalem.

"Bagus. Cepatlah makan. Setelah itu kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap Teuchi sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Dan kau anak muda. Pastikan dia sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat."

"Hn."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. laki-laki paruh baya itupun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi kearah dapur.

###

"Haahhh ... Korban kedua telah muncul." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan model rambut spike berwarna coklat yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartemen milik Sai. "Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-san, Suigetsu kini tengah kehilangan nyawanya."

"Kau benar." Ucap gadis berambut pirang mengiyakan perkataan pemuda Inuzuka didepannya. Tatapannya tampak menerawang.

"Dan aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti itu Ino."

" ... "

"Kita semua tidak ingin mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti itu Kiba." Seru Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur, dia membawa dua buah minuman kaleng di tangannya. "Ini, minumlah." Ucap Sai sembari melemparkan salah satu minuman tersebut kepada Kiba, pemuda bersurai coklat didepannya.

Kiba lantas menangkap minuman yang dilemparkan Sai padanya, "Terimakasih." dan segera meminum minuman kaleng tersebut.

Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat untuk membalas ucapan terimakasih Kiba. Ia lantas duduk tepat disebelah Ino. "Kau mau?" Sai menawarkan kaleng satunya kepada Ino.

Namun, Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin air putih saja." Jeda sesaat, "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri di dapur." Ucap Ino kalem, gadis pirang itu lantas berdiri dan segera beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur.

Sepeninggal Ino, tak ada satupun diantara Sai ataupun Kiba yang angkat bicara. Mereka cenderung larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Sai, tampak menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang ia duduki dan membuka minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat ia tawarkan kepada Ino, kemudian meminum minuman kaleng tersebut.

Sedangkan Kiba, ia tampak fokus memandangi minuman kaleng yang sedang ia bawa. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa menurut mu urutan itu penting?"

" ... " Tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Hal itu membuat Kiba mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda didepannya.

Kiba, lantas melihat pemuda pemilik Iris onyx tersebut mengerutkan dahi tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya.

Melihat ekspresi Sai yang seperti itu, Kiba lantas memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, tentang korban yang jatuh. Aku berfikir jika dari awal, kematian kita semua sudah ditentukan berdasarkan urutan yang ada. Makhluk itu, Sadako sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya."

"Maksudmu, dia sudah menentukan dari awal siapa yang akan menjadi korban pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya?" Tanya Sai memastikan apa maksud dari kalimat yang telah dilontarkan oleh kiba barusan.

"Apa menurut mu itu mungkin?"

"Bisa saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Pandangan Sai kini terlihat menerawang, "Yang jadi masalah sekarang ini adalah... "

"Kita masih belum tau bagaimana caranya dia menentukan urutannya." Lanjut Kiba memotong kalimat Sai.

"Kau benar, dan kita tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan Sakura. Dia bisa saja ikut terseret dalam bahaya karena terlalu ikut campur."

"Benarkan? Kau ternyata juga berfikiran sama seperti ku."

"Kiba."

"Ya."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi, peristiwa dimana kita bermain beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa muncul." Ucap Sai yang kini tampak memperhatikan minuman kalengnya. "Akar dari permasalahan yang kita hadapi sekarang, adalah permainan itu. Seharusnya, dari sanalah semuanya ditentukan. Permainan itu adalah awal dari semuanya."

Mendengar perkataan Sai. Kiba lantas menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau benar." Ucap pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, mengiyakan pendapat Sai. Ia lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan memejamkan matanya.

Kiba berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa yang menjadi akar dari semuanya.

Peristiwa dimana ia dan teman-temannya memainkan permainan terkutuk itu.

Tak menunggu begitu lama hingga pemuda pemilik surai coklat tersebut kembali membuka matanya dan merubah arah pandangnya kepada pemuda Onyx didepannya. "Apa menurut mu lilin yang kita nyalakan saat ritual itu... berpengaruh?"

"Lilin?"

"Apa kau ingat? Shion menyalakan 4 lilin sebagai penerang papan permainan. Kemudian dia juga memberi kita masing-masing satu lilin yang juga ikut dinyalakan. Seingatku, diawal sebelum kita bermain, ia mengatakan sebisa mungkin kita disuruh untuk menjaga agar lilinnya tidak padam." Tutur Kiba mencoba menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terlintas difikirannya kepada pemuda Onyx didepannya.

"Tapi, lilinnya padam." Tambah sai melengkapi kalimat Kiba.

"Kau benar. Tidak hanya satu, tapi semua lilinnya padam." Tatapan Kiba tampak menerawang. "Dari beberapa literatur yang pernah ku baca dulu, lilin yang menyala menggambarkan jiwa yang hidup. Dalam suatu ritual, selain digunakan sebagai penerangan, lilin juga digunakan sebagai lambang jiwa para pemain yang masih hidup. Karena itulah lilin tidak boleh padam, karena jika padam. Maka itu artinya, jiwa yang hidup akan ikut padam."

"Dan arti kata padam itu... Mati?"

"Begitulah. Bahkan di beberapa Negara sekalipun, juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Indonesia misalnya, ada beberapa ritual yang juga menggunakan lilin yang berfungsi sebagai penggambaran jiwa yang masih hidup. Satu ritual yang sangat melekat di otakku, karena ritualnya mungkin terlalu unik, yaitu babi ngepet. Ritual pesugihan yang membutuhkan dua orang pemain, yang satunya bertugas untuk berubah menjadi babi, dan yang satunya bertugas untuk menjaga lilinnya agar tidak padam. Karena jika lilinnya padam, maka temannya yang bertugas menjadi babi akan mati sebelum sempat kembali."

Mendengar penuturan Kiba, dahi Sai tampak mengernyit dalam. "Ne, Kiba. Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi aneh seperti itu? Mana ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi babi?" Tanya Sai sarkastik.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari teman chating ku. Dia orang Indonesia. Kebetulan dia bisa bahasa Jepang." Kiba tampak memamerkan cengiran tiga jarinya, "Lagi pula, jangan protes padaku, protes saja ke orang Indonesia langsung. Mereka yang membuat cerita, bukan aku."

Mendengar hal itu, Sai hanya bisa mendengus.

Berdehem sebentar, Kiba lantas kembali membuka suara. "Apa waktu itu kau memperhatikan lilinnya?" Tanya Kiba pada Sai.

"Waktu itu... seingatku, urut-urutan kejadiannya, kita semua ikut mengucapkan mantra yang terlebih dahulu diucapkan oleh Shion. Kemudian kita bertanya pada gelas kecil yang mulai bergerak. Tak lama setelah itu, gelasnya tiba-tiba retak dan reflek kita semua menarik kembali jari kita yang awalnya diletakkan diatas gelas. Tepat setelah itulah lilin yang digunakan sebagai penerang papan tiba-tiba padam, disusul dengan lilin kita para pemain." Sai tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai urut-urutan peristiwa yang terjadi pada malam dimana mereka bermain.

"Ahh sekarang aku ingat. Lilin yang pertama mati waktu itu adalah lilin milik Karin, setelah itu milik Suigetsu, dan kemudian... " Kiba tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sepintas dapat terlihat adanya raut wajah putus asa di paras rupawan milik pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Apa itu... milik mu?" Tanya Sai hati-hati kepada Kiba, setelah ia tak kunjung mendapat kan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang awalnya diutarakan oleh pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Aa, aku rasa... iya, dan setelah itu, yang padam adalah milik Shion." Dengan setengah hati, Kiba menjawab pertanyaan yang di ucapkan oleh Sai.

"Kemudian, milikku dan milik Ino... Lilinnya mati secara berurutan sesuai dengan tempat duduk kita..."

"Begitulah... dan itu artinya aku adalah... "

"Korban selanjutnya..."

Hening...

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin mati konyol seperti Karin dan Suigetsu." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. Ada nada panik, kawatir dan juga takut yang bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Ia hanya menatap dalam kearah pemuda bersurai coklat didepannya. Bukan karena Sai tak mau menjawab, namun ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Dia sendiri bingung harus bertindak seperti apa untuk saat ini.

Kiba, tampak menghela nafas panjang, "Mungkin sebaiknya, aku meminta pendapat kepada Sakura-san besok." Ucap pemuda itu akhirnya, "Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tambahnya. Ia mencoba meminta pendapat sekaligus dukungan kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Sepertinya tak ada solusi lain selain itu. Kita memang butuh bantuan dari Sakura." Ucap Sai akhirnya.

Tak ada jalan lain. Saat ini, itulah satu-satunya solusi terbaik yang mereka miliki. Mau tak mau, mereka akan membuat gadis bersurai soft pink yang bernama Sakura itu, kembali ikut campur dalam permasalahan yang mereka hadapi.

'Maaf kan kami Sakura ...' Ucap mereka secara bersamaan di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, besok setelah acara pemakaman Suigetsu, aku akan menemuinya."

"Ahh sebelum aku lupa, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"...?"

"Untuk sementara, jangan beritahu Ino dulu tentang hal ini. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia dulu, sampai aku menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Ino tampak sedikit terguncang karena peristiwa yang baru-baru ini menimpa kita." Sai tampak menghela nafas berat. "Aku tak ingin dia terlalu terbebani karena masalah ini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan bicara. Dan untuk besok, lebih baik aku sendiri saja yang menemui Sakura-san. Kalian berdua tidak perlu ikut. Akan aku beritahu hasilnya padamu setelah aku menemuinya besok. Bagaimana?"

Sai tampak sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Terimakasih Kiba."

"Itu tak jadi masalah..."

PRANGG!

... !

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah disusul dengan suara seseorang yang tengah berteriak dari arah dapur. Hal itu membuat Sai dan Kiba tersentak kaget. Mereka lantas saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Itu Ino." Ucap Sai, kemudian.

Dengan serempak mereka berdua segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju dapur untuk melihat keadaan Ino pemilik suara teriakan barusan.

"Kau mau?" Sai menawarkan kaleng satunya kepada Ino.

Namun, Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin air putih saja." Jeda sesaat, "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri di dapur." Ucap Ino kalem, gadis pirang itu lantas berdiri dan segera beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur, tatapannya tampak tak fokus. Pikirannya kini tengah dipenuhi oleh beberapa insiden yang telah terjadi belakangan ini.

Semua dimulai setelah ia dan teman-temannya memainkan permainan terkutuk itu, gangguan yang kemudian dialami oleh teman-temannya juga dirinya. Kemudian kemunculan korban pertama, Uzumaki Karin yang disusul dengan kematian Hozuki Suigetsu yang menjadi korban kedua. Hal lain yang juga ikut mengganggu fikirannya, adalah keadaan Shion yang kini tampak sedang mengalami goncangan pada psikisnya. Dan yang tidak kalah penting adalah Sakura, sahabat pink nya itu bahkan ikut terluka ketika ia ingin membantunya memecahkan misteri yang hingga kini masih belum mendapatkan titik terang.

Memikirkan itu semua, berhasil membuat Ino frustasi.

Andai saat itu ia mendengarkan ucapan Sakura yang berusaha melarangnya untuk bermain.

Andai ia tidak menjadi egois dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan egonya untuk bermain.

Andai ia tak menganggap remeh permainan terkutuk itu.

Maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada gangguan, tidak akan ada perasaan tidak tenang, tidak akan ada yang psikisnya terganggu, dan yang terpenting tidak akan ada korban pertama maupun korban kedua.

Memikirkan hal itu semua, Iris aquamarine gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba membulat.

Bagaimana...

Bagaimana jika korban selanjutnya adalah dirinya?

Ah tidak. Ino sekarang tidak begitu memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika itu adalah Sai? Bagaimana jika korban selanjutnya adalah orang yang begitu berarti baginya?

Tidak.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ino tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sai tidak boleh menjadi target berikutnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Ino tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Akan lebih baik jika ia yang menjadi korban berikutnya, karena dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu menyaksikan kematian orang yang paling dicintainya.

Egois memang, tapi ia benar-benar tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika Kekasihnya pergi mendahuluinya. Ia pasti akan menjadi gila karenanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sai harus tetap hidup. Ini semua adalah salahnya, seharusnya ialah yang menjadi korban atas insiden ini. Sai tak boleh menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Tapi... Bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan kekasihnya?

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja muncul di benaknya, Ino lantas menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan menghela nafas pelan. Untuk sejenak, ia berniat untuk menenangkan hati dan fikirannya.

Lama ia beridiri didepan lemari es milik Sai sambil memejamkan mata. Hingga ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap sendu kearah lemari es tersebut. Ah bukan, tatapan itu tak tertuju pada lemari es yang ada di depannya, melainkan menembusnya. Menerawang jauh hingga menembus benda yang ada didepannya.

Dengan tatapan yang sama, Ino lantas membuka pintu lemari es tersebut, dan mengambil satu botol besar air mineral yang ada didalamnya. Ia lantas menutup kembali lemari es tersebut, dan beranjak untuk mengambil gelas yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Setelah itu, Ino lantas membuka tutup botol air mineral yang ia pegang, kemudian menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu, lantas memandang sebentar kedalam isi gelas, kemudian kembali menghela nafas pelan.

Seolah dengan menghela nafas, sedikit beban yang ada di fikirannya bisa berkurang. Setelah itu, ia segera meminum air mineral yang berada di dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

Disela-sela acara minumnya, Ino tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di Indra pendengarannya. Sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara langkah kaki. Namun, yang ini terdengar lebih pelan dan ...

berat?

Ino lantas mengernyit dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Namun nihil, ia tak menjumpai siapapun disana. Untuk sejenak, suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ino yang merasa sudah tak mendengar suara aneh itu lagi, lantas mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk kembali meminum minumannya.

Tepat ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminum air mineral didalam gelas yang ia pegang, direksi pandang Ino menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh.

Sesuatu berwarna hitam dan panjang menjuntai kebawah.

Itu tampak terlihat seperti...

rambut?

Penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat, Ino lantas menelusuri darimana asalnya benda aneh tersebut, hingga iris aquamarine nya membulat ketika direksi pandangnya menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini sering muncul mengganggunya dan teman-temannya. Sadako. Sosok itu kini tengah menatap tajam kearah Ino.

Melihat hal itu, Reflek Ino melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, disusul dengan detak jantung yang mulai memacu dengan cepat. Rasa takut dalam sekejap menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga tak sengaja, ia menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang di tangannya.

PRANGGG!

Suara gelas jatuh yang pecah berkeping-keping pun segera memenuhi ruangan.

"KYAAAAA!"

Disusul dengan teriakan Ino yang menggema, ketika dengan tiba-tiba sosok itu merangkak dengan cepat dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Ino hingga tubuh gadis bersurai pirang itu ikut terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

Sosok itu, kini tengah berada diatas tubuh Ino. Iris putihnya menatap tajam penuh amarah kerah gadis yang sedang berada dibawahnya. Darah segar yang mulai keluar dari sela-sela retakan yang ada di wajahnya pun kini menetes mengenai wajah ketakutan Ino.

Seolah ingin mengambil nyawanya, makhluk tak kasat mata itu, lantas mencekik leher gadis bersurai pirang dibawahnya, hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Jari-jarinya yang memiliki kuku panjang berwarna hitam, kini ikut menggores kulit bagian leher milik gadis tersebut.

Ino yang merasakan sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok Sadako di lehernya, kini mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan tersebut dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Le-lepas! Lepas kan aku! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucapnya di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. "T-toloongg! Tolooong...!" Suaranya tercekat, usahanya untuk melepaskan cekikan Sadako dilehernya sia-sia.

Kekuatannya tidak sepadan dengan kekuatan milik sosok yang berada diatasnya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ingin mati! Jangan bunuh aku, lepaskan aku!" Kali ini Ino mencoba untuk meronta. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

Matanya kini mulai berkunang-kunang, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Hingga akhirnya gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, memilih untuk menutup matanya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Nafasnya hampir habis. "Tolong... Sai, tolong aku...", dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, Ino tetap berusaha meminta tolong dan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"INO! Apa yang terjadi?" Sai yang tadi mendengar teriakan Ino, kini tengah berdiri tepat disamping Ino.

Apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah, sosok Ino yang tengah terbaring dengan posisi terlentang sembari meronta pelan dan mencoba melepaskan sesuatu di lehernya.

Namun anehnya Sai tak melihat apapun disana. "Ino, sadarlah... Buka matamu." Ucap Sai sembari berjongkok disamping tubuh Ino, dan meraih kedua tangan Ino yang masih berada dilehernya, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan tersebut.

Raut wajah pemuda onyx itu menunjukkan ekspresi kawatir yang sangat kentara.

Ino yang merasa mendengar suara Sai pun mencoba membuka matanya dan reflek memeluk pemuda tersebut.

Dapat Sai rasakan tubuh Ino yang kini tengah bergetar hebat, "Apa yang terjadi Ino? Ada apa?"

"Dia, sosok itu tadi disini. Dia mencekikku Sai. Aku takut, Aku... " Ino tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangisnya pecah di dalam pelukan Sai. Ia sesenggukan.

"Sstt... Tak apa, dia sudah pergi. Kau aman bersamaku." Ucap Sai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, Ia mendekap tubuh rapuh kekasihnya itu seolah ia ingin melindunginya.

Kiba yang melihat peristiwa barusan, kini tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang.

Mengusap pelan tengkuknya, Ia lantas mengedarkan direksi pandangnya keseluruh ruangan, yang berakhir pada posisi kedua temannya yang tepat berada didepannya. "Lebih baik, kita segera kembali keruang tamu sekarang. " Ucapnya kemudian.

Sai yang mendengar penuturan Kiba, lantas mengangguk dan membantu Ino untuk bangkit dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang. "Ayo Ino. "

" ... "

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Gadis pirang itu masih larut dalam ketakutannya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti gerakan Sai, yang kini tengah membantunya untuk berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

###

"Kenapa kau tidak menyangkalnya? Kalau begini, aku jadi repot harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara kau dan aku kepada paman Teuchi." Sungut Sakura kepada Sasuke ketika mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sakura begitu kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang hanya diam, ketika Teuchi menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih.

" ... " Namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tampak tidak memperdulikan omelan Sakura dan lebih memilih untuk fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sasuke-san!" Panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan enggan menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

Sakura yang hanya mendapatkan gumaman atas pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan itu, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sakura ... " Panggil Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura yang menyuruhnya menjawab pertayaannya.

"Apa?"

"Arah rumahmu... dimana?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lurus saja kedepan, nanti ada perempatan, baru belok kekiri."

"Hn."

Setelah itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Tampaknya, Sakura lupa dengan tuntutannya kepada Sasuke yang enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke lantas tersenyum samar. Begitu samar, hingga Sakura pun tak menyadarinya. Lugu sekali, batinnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, kini gadis itu tampak fokus melihat kearah luar, lewat kaca mobil sport milik Sasuke. Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Jarak antara rumah Sakura dengan Rumah makan Ichiraku memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika menggunakan kendaraan bermotor.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai di kompleks perumahan milik Sakura.

"Ahh kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengerem mendadak dan memberikan tatapan horrornya kepada Sakura.

"Gomen." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi, ini rumah mu?" Gumam Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan kini berdiri disamping Sakura. Pemuda itu tampak memperhatikan kondisi rumah milik gadis bersurai soft pink yang berdiri disampingnya.

Sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana, namun tertata indah dengan adanya beberapa macam bunga di halaman depannya, dan dilindungi oleh pagar kayu yang mengelilingi bagian depan halamannya. Sebuah rumah yang cukup nyaman, batin Sasuke.

"Yahhh, begitulah ..." Jeda sesaat. "Mau mampir?" Tawar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalo begitu ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura. Gadis itu lantas membuka pagar kayu didepannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu Ocha." Ucap Sakura setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah milik Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu pun segera duduk di lantai yang beralaskan tatami dan memandangi kepergian Sakura untuk membuatkannya Ocha. Setelah sosok Sakura menghilang di balik tembok pembatas, Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak banyak prabotan disana, hanya ada beberapa furniture yang ditata dengan rapi.

"Kau ... Tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah kembali membawa nampan yang berisi dua buah Ocha di dalamnya.

"Yaa ... Begitulah ... " Sakura tampak meletakkan Ocha tersebut di meja dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Apa itu aneh?"

"Keluargamu dimana?"

"Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal ketika usiaku 9 tahun. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan, dan aku tidak memiliki sanak saudara."

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura. Ia kini tengah menatap intens kepada gadis didepannya yang kini tengah menunduk memandangi Ocha nya.

"Jadi, selama itu kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sempat dimasukkan ke panti asuhan. Selama beberapa tahun." Jeda sesaat, pandangan mata Sakura tampak menerawang, "Dan ketika menginjak SMA, aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan membiayai hidupku sendiri. Beruntung aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa full di KHS sehingga aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang pantas." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Senyuman sendu yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu memusingkan masalah biaya sekolah. Untunglah ..."

"Begitu ... " Gumam Sasuke, ia tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa kepada Sakura.

"Ahh. Gomen ne, aku jadi berkata yang tidak-tidak." Sakura tampak menggaruk belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau ... Bekerja?"

"Yaa begitulah ... Aku bekerja di ichiraku. Tempat kita makan tadi."

"Kenapa kau bekerja? Bukannya kau masih pelajar?"

"Yahhh ... mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Untuk hidup, kita membutuhkan biaya bukan? Dan aku tak bisa mendapatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma. Maka dari itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Beruntung paman Teuchi mau berbaik hati memberikan pekerjaan kepadaku, padahal waktu itu usiaku masih belum genap 17 tahun."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, terbersit rasa iba di benak Sasuke. Gadis dengan usia yang masih begitu muda, diharuskan untuk hidup mandiri, membiayai semua kebutuhannya sendiri dan tak ada seorang keluarga pun disampingnya. Oke, di rumah Sasuke memang tidak ada orang tua, karena mereka sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Tapi setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan mereka pulang ke rumah dan rutin menelfonnya hampir tiap hari untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka juga memberikan hidup serba berkecukupan kepadanya, dan jangan lupakan baka Aniki yang selalu mengawasinya setiap hari dengan alibi takut Sasuke salah langkah. Apa pula maksudnya itu?

Pemuda berambut raven itu, kini memandang lekat-lekat kearah gadis bersurai soft pink di depannya yang kini tengah menunduk memandangi ocha nya. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan macam apa yang telah dialami oleh gadis tersebut. Yang ia tahu, pastinya itu adalah kehidupan yang berat untuk ukuran seorang gadis sepertinya.

Entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearah Sakura. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sasuke kini telah duduk tepat disampingnya. Pemuda itu lantas menghadap kearah gadis di sampingnya dan menggerakkan bahu sang gadis agar berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh Sakura padanya. Sasuke kini memeluk sakura.

Kyaaaa Author juga mauuuu #Plak XD

Sakura yang masih belum menyadari posisi mereka berdua saat ini, hanya bisa diam mematung. Tampaknya ia masih memporses peristiwa yang sekarang ini tengah terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

Loading ...

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

4 detik ...

5 detik ...

BLUSH !

Wajah gadis dengan iris emerald itu pun kini memerah sempurna layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia telah menyadari jika sekarang ini, dia tengah berada dalam pelukan pemuda Uchiha yang beberapa saat lalu duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Sejak kapan pemuda itu pindah dari tempat duduknya?

"Sa-sasuke-san. A-apa yang ..."

"Sakura ... " Potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada suara pelan yang berhasil membuat gadis itu merinding. Ada semacam getaran aneh yang kini menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya, dan ia juga merasakan debaran di jantungnya mulai ikut menggila. Namun tubuhnya tetap kaku, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika kau ingin, mulai sekarang kau boleh tinggal bersamaku di kediaman Uchiha." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian berhasil membuat suara Sakura tercekat. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tinggal lah bersamaku Sakura, dengan begitu kau tidak akan sendirian." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. Walaupun Sakura tak bisa melihat iris pemuda yang kini tengah mendekapnya itu, namun ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Ia tau bahwa pemuda itu mengerti semua, apa yang telah dialami oleh dirinya selama ini.

Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sendiri bahkan merasa bahwa hidupnya teramat berat. Membiayai hidupnya sendiri tanpa seorang keluargapun di sampingnya di usia yang bisa dibilang masih begitu muda.

Sakura sendirian, dan tak jarang ia merasa begitu kesepian karenanya. Terkadang ia begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Hingga membuatnya menangis saat tengah malam sembari memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Mengeluh pun tak ada gunanaya, Ia hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan sebaik mungkin sekarang ini. Demi janjinya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Untuk sesaat, tatapan gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut melembut. Ia lantas tersenyum.

"Pertama-tama, to-tolong lepaskan aku dulu Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura kikuk. Membuat Sasuke dengan enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap gadis didepannya ini.

Sakura tampak berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya dan ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang untuk sekedar meredakan debaran di jantungnya sebelum ia angkat bicara.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sakura lirih.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya memandang Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi memang aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi. Selama ini, aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang lain, membuat mereka terbebani dengan keberaadaanku. Mungkin untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dengan usahaku sendiri Sasuke-san. Maafkan aku." Sakura tampak tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, kemudian ia menunduk dalam, mengisaratkan bahwa ia merasa begitu menyesal dengan penolakannya.

Mendengar penuturan gadis didepannya, Sasuke tampak menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, jika itu mau mu. Tapi, jika suatu saat nanti kau berubah pikiran, kapanpun. Kau bisa datang padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lembut, pemuda itu tampak mengusap puncak kepala gadis bersurai soft pink didepannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Kau beristirahatlah dengan baik." Sasuke kemudian beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. "Besok KHS masih libur, jadi kau tak perlu pergi kesekolah." Tambahnya.

"Pemakaman Suigetsu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah memberi tahu ku."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Sakura.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai di depan, Sasuke-san." Sakura lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari mendahului Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

Sasuke, lantas melangkah keluar dari dalam rumah Sakura. Namun, hanya beberapa langkah hingga Sakura kembali memanggil Sasuke dan membuat pemuda tersebut berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah gadis bersurai soft pink yang ada di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih." Jeda sesaat, "Terimakasih telah membantuku." Lanjutnya. Sakura memandang lembut kearah pemuda didepannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura, lantas berbalik dan berjalan kearah gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut. Tatapannya tajam namun lembut. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan memperpendek jarak diantara dirinya dan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu reflek mundur kebelakang dan membentur dinding di belakangnya. Debaran jantung Sakura kembali menggila, ia menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang akan di lakukan oleh pemuda itu sekarang.

Sasuke kini menempelkan tangannya di dinding dan mengurung tubuh mungil Sakura di dalam kungkungannya. Lama ia memandang lekat-lekat iris emerald didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, Sakura sendiri bahkan tak mengerti arti dari tatapan tersebut. Gadis itu kini memandang Onyx didepannya dengan gugup. Tubuhnya kembali kaku tak bisa bergerak. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan jika pipinya memanas, ia tau jika sekarang ini wajahnya pasti kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan ketika mengetahui bahwa pemuda Onyx didepannya ini, kini tengah memajukan paras rupawannya, Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara dia dan pemuda didepannya ini. Kini Sakura, bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik Sasuke sekarang. Dekat, semakin dekat ...

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya tepat di dahi milik Sakura. Ohh ternyata gk di kissu ya XD #PLAK

Merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya, Sakura lantas kembali membuka matanya. "Sa-Sasuke-san?" Ucap Sakura parau ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

"Sakura ... " Jeda sesaat, Sasuke tampak menutup kelopak matanya. "Berhentilah untuk ikut campur. Jangan berurusan lagi dengannya ... " Ucap Sasuke lembut, terselip nada khawatir didalam kalimatnya.

"A-apa maksud mu Sasuke-san?" Cicit Sakura dengan suara yang begitu pelan, namun masih dapat didengar dengaan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Berhenti menambahkan embel-embel san di belakang namaku Sakura."

"Ehh?"

"Cukup dengan Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke ... Kun?"

"Hn. Itu jauh lebih baik." Sasuke lantas mendekatkan tubuh Sakura kepadanya, dan kembali memeluk tubuh gadis bersurai soft pink tersebut. Hanya sebentar hingga ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya kemudian. Ia lantas mengecup singkat dahi Sakura sebelum membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Lama Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tak tau kapan pastinya Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan berlalu dari depan rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong, gadis itu terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, ia tampak memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menutup matanya.

"Kyaaaaa !" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Apa-apaan barusan itu! Sasuke no Baka !" Ia kembali berteriak dan menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri kemudian memukul-mukulkan tangan dan kakinya di atas kasur yang sedang ditidurinya secara berlebihan.

Ne, Sakura. Apa kau sudah gila sekarang? XD

###

"Ini sudah malam, apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang? " Tanya pemuda onyx kepada gadis aquamarin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan bersandar dibahunya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ino... "

"Hari ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah, mereka pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan Tou-san." Jeda sesaat, "Aku... Tidak ingin sendirian dirumah... " Ucapnya dengan suara lirih, namun masih tetap bisa ditangkap oleh Indra pendengaran milik Sai, pemuda beriris onyx yang ada disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau menginap disini malam ini. Tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu. "

" ... "

"Ino ka... "

"Sai." Potong Ino cepat, "Berjanjilah padaku. Bahwa kau tidak akan mati." Ucapnya kemudian. Tatapannya masih tampak terlihat menerawang.

" ... "

"Aku... Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau celaka. Aku... Jika bukan karena aku..."

"Ino, dengar. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa semua yang kita alami, semata-mata karena kesalahan mu. Kita semua melakukannya atas dasar kesepakatan bersama. Jangan pernah menanggung beban ini sendirian. Karena kau tidak sendirian. Kita menanggungnya bersama, dan akan mencarikan jalan keluar terbaik sebelum ada korban lagi yang muncul." Ucap sai panjang lebar sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ino.

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk merubah cara berfikir kekasihnya, agar ia tak lagi terbebani dengan terus menyalahkan diri-sendiri, dan hal itu sukses membuat mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"jika kau tak ingin aku mati. Maka, aku juga tak akan membiarkan mu mati, Ino. Karena aku, mencintaimu..." Jatuh sudah air mata gadis bersurai pirang itu. Perlahan ia merubah posisi duduknya yang kini bersandar kepada pemuda onyx kekasihnya dengan menggeser posisi duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Sai.

Aquamarine bertemu dengan Onyx.

Aquamarine itu tampak memandang sendu dengan air mata berlinang kearah Onyx didepannya.

Ia berusaha mencari setitik saja kebohongan yang terpancar dari sorot mata kekasihnya. Namun nihil, sejak awal, ia tau pasti bahwa pemuda Onyx didepannya ini, berkata jujur.

Sai yang melihat kondisi Ino, lantas menarik gadis bersurai pirang itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap kekasihnya dengan lembut, dan mengelus pelan punggung gadisnya.

"Terimakasih... Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Ino lirih di tengah tangisnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Namun Ino dapat merasakan bahwa Sai kini tengah mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab kalimat yang ia utarakan barusan.

"Sekarang... Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya Ino. Ayo, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kamar." Ucap Sai sembari bangkit dan memapah Ino berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

Ino yang di papah hanya bisa menurut. Ia tau pasti, jika ia memang butuh istirahat. Ia sangat lelah, bukan hanya fisik namun juga psikisnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sai. Kemudian Sai membantu Ino untuk berbaring.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan disini hingga kau tertidur." Ucap Sai, setelah Ino membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Ino tampak mengangguk pelan, dan mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Melihat hal itu, Sai berinisiatif untuk meraih, dan memasangkan selimut di Tubuh Ino.

Pemuda itu, tampak memperhatikan wajah Ino yang terlihat kelelahan hingga direksi pandangnya menangkap hal aneh pada bagian leher milik Ino. Ada semacam luka disana, seperti luka gores dan bekas cekikan tangan. Sejak kapan luka itu ada disana? Sai membatin.

"Ino... " Sai membuka suara, bermaksud untuk menanyakan perihal luka dileher milik Ino.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang." Namun, pemuda onyx tersebut segera mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin nanti, karena menurutnya, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Ia tak ingin pertanyaannya hanya akan membuat kekasihnya semakin kalut.

"Sai."

"Iya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon... Aku tidak ingin sendirian." Ucap Ino lirih, namun masih dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Sai.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sai, pemuda itu hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot mata melembut.

"Bahkan jika aku telah tidur pun. Aku tetap tidak mau sendirian. Tidurlah disini, dan jangan pergi." Tambah Ino kemudian, sembari menoleh kearah lain dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Eehh?" Mendengar penuturan Ino barusan, Sai. Tampak terkejut. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah menyangka jika Ino akan mengatakan kalimat semacam itu.

"Aku... Takut." Tambah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ahh baiklah-baiklah... Aku akan disini sepanjang malan bersama mu." Jeda sesaat, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku tiba-tiba menerkam mu." Ucap Sai sembari menyeringai jahil. Kearah Ino.

"B-baka!"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Sai lantas mengambil tempat dan berbaring tepat disamping Ino.

"Hmb. Oyasuminasai." Ucap Ino lirih. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna. Ia tau, ia sangat tau jika Sai sekarang tengah tidur di sampingnya. Mungkin hal itu sempat membuatnya kikuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang benar-benar tidak ingin sendirian. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Oyasumi."

###

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah di belakang kepala ketika melihat pemuda lain berambut raven tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut, melirik sebentar kearah kakaknya.

"Hn."

"Duduklah, ayo makan." ucap Itachi sembari memakan hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Hn." Tanpa di minta dua kali, Sasuke mengubah arah tujuannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana kakak nya sedang duduk menikmati hidangan didepannya. Karena Sasuke tahu, jika dia menoak, kakaknya akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat cerewet. Dan Sasuke berusaha untuk menghindar dari sikap kakaknya yang seperti itu. Sangat merepotkan.

Dengan tenang Sasuke lantas mengambil tempat duduk di depan kakaknya. Ia lantas mulai memilih dan mengambil hidangan yang disukainya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi, Sasuke tampak menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak. "Sudah dua orang." Ucapnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Begitu... " mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, tatapan Itachi kini tampak menerawang.

"..."

Itachi lantas menghela nafas pelan. "Ahhh... Setelah ini, tidak hanya mereka yang terlibat saja, tapi mereka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya juga akan ikut terseret. Dan peristiwa beberapa tahun silam akan kembali terulang."

"..."

"..."

"Kau ingin aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat?" Tawar Sasuke membuat Itachi kaget.

"Tidak! Jangan sekali-kali berfikir untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukan hal itu. Apa kau lupa dengan dampak yang kau dapat jika kau melakukannya tidak sesuai dengan waktunya?" Setengah berteriak, Itachi memberikan peringatan kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku tau."

"Bagus. Untuk sementara, cukup amati saja, dan jangan ikut campur. Wakarimashita ka?"

"Hn. Wakarimashita."

"Sekarang. Cepat selesaikan makan malam mu."

"Hn."

###

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink, kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seolah dibuat tak nyaman oleh sesuatu, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya beberapa kali.

"Naruto... Kun... "

TBC

Wahhhhh...

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. :D

Chapter 8 lama banget pengerjainnya, gomen ne. Dikarenakan laptop Author yang sempet bejat, Author jadi gak bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya. #alesan

Dan pada akhirnya, Author berusaha ngerjainnya lewat handphone. Tapi yahhhh dasarnya emang rempong. Tetep aja jadinya lama. Cuman di Chapter ini rasanya dibikin agak panjang sama Author.

#readerngerasagakyah :D

Ngomong-ngomong, chapternya bisa panjang karena ada yang request scane, dan dia ngasih saran untuk alur cerita. Jadi selama alur tambahannya gk ngerusak alur aslinya, pasti bakal di tambahin di dalam cerita. Terimakasih yang sudah ngasih saran yahhhh

Bagi reader yang ngerasa ceritanya masih kurang panjang. Jangan lupa sumbang ide tentang scane yahhh ntar pasti di olah sama Author.

Yaudah sekarang Author mau nyapa reader dulu...

Alfia tiasrizqi : gomenasai,, maaf maaf udah buat Alfia-san nunggu lama, hohoho. Di chapter ini, scane Sasusaku nya udah dibanyakin lohh,,, hehehehe gak papa, makin banyak komen Akemi makin semangat buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Arigatou ... di tunggu komennya lagi ya...

Kucing genduttidur : Siappp ! chapter yang ini udah di panjangin kayaknya. Heheh bolehh... panggil nama asli juga gak papa. Itu udah di cantumin dibawah nama samaran. :D. Oke di tunggu komennya lagi ya...

Kumawakuma : Sipp, terimakasih sudah suka. ^^ Mules yaaaa. Gomen ne. Tuntutan skenario. #alesan. Masalah dendam, nanti bakalan terjawab di chap chap selanjutnya. Nah yang sekarang bisa Akemi Jawab, Si Sasu memang punya indra keenam. Kayaknya sih iyah. Si Sasu rada" Falling in lop gtu sama Saku :D. yosh di tunggu komennya lagi ya...

Akagamishimura27 : Iyah, kalo di bikin tegang terus kasihan yang gk seberapa suka horror. Syukurlah kalo menurut Akagami-san hasilnya bagus. Nah disini adegannya sudah dibanyakin. ^^ semoga gak kurang yahh. Untuk perasaan Sadako, nanti bakal terjawab di chap chap selanjutnya. Ikutin terus kelanjutannya yahhh... Ini udah di update. Jangan lupa komen lagi yaaaaaaaaa

Mustika447 : Mba Sadako pernah di tolak sama aa' Sasu #plakk nglantur . Jawabannya yg bener, ada di chap chap selanjutnya, ikutin terus ceritanya yahhh, di tunggu komennya lagi ^^/

Flower on the spring : Heheheh siappp. Ini udah di lanjut ^^ Jangan lupa mampir lagi buat komen yahhh

Kiyoi-chan : Wahh... pemberani. Temen"nya Akemi nih ya, jangankan baca tengah malem. Baca chapter 1 pas siang hari, udah pada protes karena horror nya udah kerasa duluan. Sampe geleng" kepala sendiri. :D nah ini udah dibanyakin scane sasusakunya udah berusaha dibanyakin. Siapppppp makasih udah bersedia nunggu. Di tunggu komennya lagi yahhh Arigatou ^^

AngelDewi : Nah itu dia ahahahah ketahuan dah. Awalnya sempet ragu juga masalah luka. Cuman Author ambil anggapan bahwa, lukanya Saku gak seberapa parah, dan Saku gk peduli sama lukanya, makanya dia mandi dan basahin rambutnya. Selain itu, kamar mandi rumah sakit nya pake shower lohh :D keren kan? Jadi mau gak mau rambutnya pasti basah. #plak six sense pastinya punya. Akemi setting nya gtu. Tugas Sasu nanti di bahas di chap chap selanjutnya yahhhh. Gore yahhh :D Gomen ne. Author beranggapan, horror tanpa gore sama sekali itu rasanya kurang greget. Makanya di tambahin gore. Yosh komen membangun selalu di tunggu kok sama Akemi. Jangan lupa komen lagi yaaaaaa Arigatou.

Gitazahra : Iyah salam kenal juga. Wahhh syukurlah bisa bikin penasaran. ^^ untuk Aura, itu memang punya nya Sadako. Masalah alasannya Sadako, nanti di bahas di chap chap selanjutnya yahh. Siapp request adegannya pasti di kabulkan. Nanti bakalan ada scane dimana Sasu nolong si Saku, dan pastinya dibikin sebaik mungkin sama Author. Di tunggu yaaa jangan lupa komennya di tunggu lagi...

Kiirach : Gomen. Eheheheh ini baru update. Ulangannya udah selesai belom yahh. Soalnya puasanya udah kelewat jauhhhh. :D ryoukai, d tunggu komen selanjutnya yaaaaa

Azizah99 : Siapp Ini udah di lanjut. ^^ jangan lupa komen lagi yaaa

Rei Shiina : Siappp ini udah di lanjut. Btw serem amat di samping rumah ada sumurnya. Hati" ntar Mba Sadako nya keluar dari situ lohh... wkwkwkwk #plak jangan lupa komen lagi yaaaa

Kasihrukmana2818 : Hai Hai salam kenal. Hubungan sebenarnya kemungkinan nanti di munculin di chap chap selanjutnya. Siappp Ini udah di update... jangan lupa komen lagi yaaa

Ray Hyuuga : Iyahh. Akemi sadari, rasa"nya memang agak susah untuk mendeskripsikan setting. Masih butuh banyak belajar. Soalnya kadang beberapa kali nulis pendeskripsian, beberapa kali juga di del karena menurut Akemi kurang greget. Kalo bisa, minta tolong Akemi di kasih saran detail yang bener harusnya gimana ngolah kata"nya. T.T pasti bakalan kebantu banget. Ngomong-ngomong fanfic Nothing udah di cari sama Akemi, cuman susah nemunya. Bisa di kasih detail author sama pemeran utamanya gak ya? Di tunggu kritik sarannya lagi yahhh Arigatou ^^

TheLimitedEdition : Iyahh ini udah di lanjut. Habis ini antara di Wattpad sama di fanfiction. Jadwal updatenya bakal disamain. ^^ Arigatou udah mampir yaaaaa jangan lupa komen nya di tunggu...

Yue Aoi : heheheheh gomen, emang jadwalnya baru sering muncul di chapter 8 keatas. Arigatou udah mampir kesini yahhh, setelah ini Jadwal updatenya bakal disamain. Masalah hubungan antara Sasu sama Sadako, nanti dibahas di chap chap depan. Tetep ikutin nterus yahh jangan lupa komennya selalu Akemi tunggu. ^^

Sqchn : Siapp ini udah di lanjut... jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaa ^^/

Arata : Siappppp Ini udah di lanjut, semoga yang ini udah kerasa. Jangan lupa mampir lagi yaaaaaa

Tomatcherry69 : Siappp Chapter selanjutnya udah release. ^^/ Jangan lupa mampir lagi yahhhh

Devita203 : Sippp ini udah di lanjut, jangan lupa mampir lagi yahhh

Fiuhhhh ... Akhirnya selesai juga bales reviewnya,, gomen kalo ada yang kelewatan yahhh.

Authornya gk sengaja. :D

Sekali lagi, kalo misalnya reader mau ceritanya panjang dan cepet update. Jangan lupa komen trus kasih saran Scane yahhhh karena komen kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi buat Author.

Author ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir dan nulis review. #tebarbunga

Dan untuk silent reader, Author selalu berdoa semoga di beri pencerahan supaya mau ninggalin komen di kotak review. :D Tapi tetep Author ucapkan terimakasih udah bersedia mampir buat baca Fanfic ini.

Buat readers yang penasaran sama bentuknya Author kayak gimana, bisa cek akun author berikut ini :

Facebook : N'Chytra Dhy

IG : nd_chytra

Akhir kata. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Mata Aimashou minna ... ^^/


End file.
